A Dragon Among The Straw Hats
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: Natsu and Luffy had met at a very young age and formed an amazing friendship between eachother. A promise had been made between the two and they start their journey, making friends of all kinds! (Set in One Piece world; Natsu smarter and doesn't get motion sickness)
1. How They Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Edited version**

* * *

Shanks looked down on a boy with pink hair who lay there, flat on his stomach, wounds covering him. His clothing was torn and a scarf lay next to him, you could see blood slowing coming from the wounds. "Oi, are you okay?" Shanks carefully shook the boy.

The boy seemed to be about Luffy's age. Shanks carefully turned the boy over and checked for a heartbeat to make sure he was alive. Sure enough he was alive, but there was a wound on his neck that seemed quite deep. He carefully lifted the boy up and the boy stirred and Shanks stopped after getting about two steps into walking. "You're awake," Shanks smiled.

The boy carefully lifted his arm weakly and felt around his neck, seeming to be looking for something. "My... Scarf," The boy choked out.

Shanks turned to see the scarf laying on the floor.

"Rest easily. I'll take your scarf as well," Shanks told him, turning to pick up the scarf and placing it onto the boy's chest.

His little hands gripped his scarf tightly as if his life depended on it and his eyes closed, falling back into unconsciousness.

Shanks made his way back to town and got back onto his ship. His crew surrounded him as they were curious about the pink-haired boy. "He seems pretty injured," One commented.

Shanks laid the boy inside on one of the hammocks and the ship's doctor came over immediately with medical supplies. "Please, do what you can. I'm counting on you," Shanks placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"You can count on me, Captain," He said with a grin and got right to work.

Shanks came back out, his crew questioned him. "Don't worry, that boy won't be of any harm. He was pretty beaten up when I found him," Shanks told his crew.

"He seemed to sustain quite a few injuries though," Another said, seeming worried about the boy.

"All we can do is wait," Shanks told them.

About an hour had passed when the doctor came out, seeming to be going a bit crazy. The crew was drawn in by the attention. "Captain! Bad news! The boy is really burning up and yet there's no symptoms of sickness!" The doctor told him.

"That's impossible," Shanks said, surprised.

Shanks came over to the boy's bed, seeing that he didn't seem to be sick. The boy's eyes opened a bit. "What's with all the noise?" He removed his hands from the scarf he was holding to his ears.

He then looked around, slowly removing his hands from his ears, seeming to not comprehend where he was. "Where am I?" The boy sniffed the air curiously.

"You're on a ship. Do you feel alright? Do you feel sick?" Shanks asked.

The boy looked at Shanks as if he was stupid. "I'm not sick. It's just my neck gives a bit of pain," The boy said, feeling where he was deeply scratched on the neck.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll reopen the wound," The doctor came back and added, "You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"Oh, it might be because of my power," Natsu told them.

"Power? You mean devil's fruit power?" Shanks asked.

The boy shook his head. "My fire dragon slayer magic," He told them.

"No one can't have powers without eating a devil's fruit and second, dragons don't exist. You must really have a fever and probably got beaten up good. You should rest a little more," Shanks told him.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? Igneel is real. He was the one that taught me my magic," The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Calm down," Shanks told the boy.

The boy got off the hammock, taking his scarf and making a run for the door and through Shanks' crew. Shanks made a run after him, but the boy was too fast and swift. "Wait!" Shanks called out, but the boy wouldn't listen and made a jump off the side of the ship, landing straight on the dock. Shanks made it to the edge and the boy continued to run, fastening the scarf back around his neck, his eyes seemed to begin tearing up. Shanks banged his fist down on side of the ship, frustrated that the boy got away.

Natsu began to walk, thinking that he'd gotten far enough. He breathed heavily from all the running. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall and his fists stayed clenched. Natsu read the sign above one of the buildings and entered, feeling like it was a great place to hide for awhile. "Oh, if it isn't a young boy," The girl behind the counter seemed a bit surprised.

She put down her towel and mug and walked around the counter, towards the boy and crouched down. "What can I help you with? You seem a bit tired and beaten up. You want a glass of water?" She asked.

Natsu was surprised by her kindness and gave a small smile. "Yes, please," Natsu told her.

The woman smiled back and led him over to the bar. She filled him a glass of water as he sat down on one of the tall stools. She handed it over to him and he took a small sip of the water before placing it down on the counter. "I'm Makino. What's your name?" The woman asked Natsu.

"I'm Natsu. It's nice to meet you," Natsu told her.

"That's a nice name you have, Natsu. Say, are you wanting to become a pirate as well?" Makino asked.

"Pirate? Not really. I'm actually looking for my dad," Natsu told her.

"Your father? Can you describe him for me?" Makino asked.

"You wouldn't believe who he was either and think I hit my head," Natsu told her, a frown dawned upon his face.

"Hey, now. I've heard some pretty crazy things here while I work here. I'm sure your father isn't that bad," Makino tried to encourage him.

Natsu paused and drank more from his glass before placing it back down. "Well, my dad's a huge red dragon that can breathe fire. His name's Igneel," Natsu told her.

"A dragon? That's amazing! I've heard that dragons are a myth, but having your father as a dragon is awesome. You must be pretty lucky to get a father like that," Makino told him.

Natsu smiled, feeling a bit more confident. "My dad taught me everything. He even taught me magic," Natsu told her.

"Magic also? What kind of magic?" Makino asked her.

"Fire dragon slaying magic," Natsu told her.

"A type of magic to slay dragons? That's pretty crazy considering that your own father is a dragon. He's brave teaching you such a magic," Makino told Natsu.

Natsu gave a wide grin and they talked awhile more.

"What happened next, Shanks?" A boy asked as people began to stream in, in lead was one of the few Natsu recognized.

Shanks continued to tell his story as he and the moment he looked at Natsu was the moment Natsu tried to make a run for it. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere. We searched all over town to find you, but to think you'd hide here," The captain the ship grabbed on to Natsu's scarf and the back of his shirt.

Natsu didn't struggle as Natsu was lifted onto one of the stools. "Oh, do the two of you know eachother?" Makino asked.

"He's one of the people that doesn't believe my father's a dragon," Natsu answered.

"It's because it's not normal to be raised by a dragon!" Shanks told the boy.

"Now, now, Shanks. There's all kinds of weird things that happen. Why can't one of them be that his father is a dragon?" Makino tried to reason.

"It's because dragons don't exist!" Shanks tells her.

"Dragons do exist. It's because it's only a little boy like me is telling you, is why you don't believe me," Natsu's hands made fists.

"Oi, calm down. It's not something to get worked up about," Shanks told him.

"It is because no one believes me!" Natsu's hand lit on fire and he gave a hard punch to Shanks' face before making a run for it.

"Captain!" His crew began to call out worriedly.

Shanks had been driven two steps back. The boy had given a stinging punch with a fire fist which left a horrible burning sensation. The other boy with him, Luffy, seemed to have gone after the boy, seeing that he was cool. "Are you okay, Captain?" Makino asked, continuing to wipe down the mug in hand.

"That was pretty surprising," Shanks couldn't believe that the boy could throw him off two steps backwards and leave such pain to his left cheek, where he hit.

"Luffy went after him, now didn't he?" Makino realized, putting a rag under some cold water and pressed it on the captain's cheek, hoping it would ease the pain a bit.

Natsu ran for it, anger built up inside of him. "Oi, wait up!" The boy that had been with the captain, called out to him.

Natsu didn't stop, but kept on running through the streets, hoping to lose the boy. He went down the alleyways and stopped at one point, thinking that he'd lost him. Natsu curled up against the wall, a frown covered his face as he wasn't happy that he'd been told they didn't exist. It angered him badly just to think that they would say that Igneel wouldn't exist. "Oi, you didn't have to run so far," Natsu looked up to see the boy that had been chasing him.

"Are you here to tell me that dragons don't exist also? If so, then you can leave," Natsu told him.

"That was a pretty cool hit that you got off of Shanks! Not everyone can hit him and injure him," The boy tells Natsu with a smile.

Natsu didn't care about the praise the boy gave him. "I'm Luffy, by the way," The boy told him and added, "I'll become a pirate one day and sail through the Grand Line."

"I'm Natsu," Natsu mumbled his name out.

"Say, isn't your dad's a dragon? That's pretty cool," Luffy crouched down next to Natsu.

Natsu didn't comment back. "You seem pretty strong also. You want to join my pirate crew one day?" Luffy asked.

Natsu looked up. "No, I'm going to keep traveling to find my dad. Though, thanks for the offer," Natsu told him.

"We'll search for him together: you and me. We'll also find others to join our crew as well!" Luffy told Natsu.

Natsu took a moment to answer. "We'll have tons of fun together, just you and I and the rest of our crew!" Luffy stood up and outstretched his hand.

Natsu looked at Luffy's hand for a moment and Natsu gave a small smile, taking his hand and giving a nod. "Okay!" Natsu told him.

_That's the start of the first two pirates of the Straw Hat Pirates. They were great friends and they trained on strengthening their abilities after Shanks had left on a voyage to another town. They were practically friends for life._

* * *

**Frequently Asked Question: Will Lucy or any Fairy Tail characters beside Natsu appear?**

**Answer: There will be NO other Fairy Tail character appearing in the story besides in flashbacks... maybe**


	2. Pirate Hunter: Roronoa Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Edited version**

* * *

After invading a ship and escaping, Natsu and Luffy, along with a boy named Coby, who wants to join the Marines, continued to sail off to a city with a marine base to drop Coby off and get some food. "Monster, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Luffy-san, Natsu-san. Roronoa Zoro is also known as the 'Pirate Hunter'. He's a scary person," Coby told them.

Natsu and Luffy listened, Luffy more interested in the man than Natsu was. "Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty hound. He wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives. He's a monster in the form of a man!" Coby continued.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked.

"So let's drop the idea of recruiting him..." Coby tried to insist once more and Natsu gave a sigh, knowing Luffy wouldn't give up any time soon.

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet!" Luffy told Coby and added, "But if he's a good person..."

Luffy had trailed off and Coby yelled, "He's arrested because he's bad!"

"Don't try to argue with Luffy, Coby. It's useless," Natsu advised and Coby took his advise and gave in.

"We're finally at the marines' base!" Luffy cheered as they got off the boat.

"Yep! Finally!" Natsu gave a small cheer as well.

"You're great, Coby!" Luffy praised Coby.

Coby looked completely confused. "We've finally reached our destination!" Luffy tried to clear up the confusion.

"Of course! That's the basics of navigation!" Coby said the obvious.

Natsu laughed at Luffy's stupidity. "If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate!" Coby told Luffy, but Luffy seemed to ignore him.

"You should at least find a navigator to join you," Coby tried to advise Luffy again.

Luffy continued to ignore Coby. "Alright! Let's go eat!" Luffy began to make his way into town and away from the port.

"Don't try too hard with Luffy, Coby. He's a bit of trouble to deal with," Natsu gave him a large smile.

"Then how do you deal with him?" Coby asked and Natsu began to go after Luffy.

"I just do!" Natsu gave a simple answer and Coby went after the two energetic people.

"I guess we'll be going our separate ways here," Natsu told Coby.

"You do your best to be a great marine, alright?" Luffy told Coby.

"I will! Thank you so much!" Coby gushed and he began to sob and added, "Luffy-san, Natsu-san, you have to become great pirates too. Although we'll be enemies in the future."

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marines' base," Luffy looked at Natsu and Natsu gave a shrug.

The crowd within the restaurant panicked as they rushed away from the three. Coby and Natsu realized how afraid the citizens were of the name while Luffy didn't understand what had happened. "Looks like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro'," Natsu whispered and Coby gave a nod.

"I just saw a notice on the streets. There's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base," Coby told them.

Once more the crowd in the restaurant ran at the name.

Luffy was laughing as they exited the restaurant. "What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again," Luffy told them.

"That's strange! I have a bed feeling about this!" Coby admitted.

"Everyone's pretty jumpy in this town," Natsu had noticed.

"I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?" Coby asked aloud.

"It is kind of strange," Natsu agreed, giving a bit of thought in the matter.

"Well, he could have done something bad, right?" Luffy asked.

"That's impossible!" Coby yelled at him.

"I'm serious," Luffy told Coby, seeming pretty carefree.

"It is possible that the Marine Lieutenant had scared the people," Natsu reasoned.

They had walked right up to the Marines' headquarters in town, in silence. "It looks pretty ugly up close," Luffy admitted.

"You're right. It looked better at a farther distance," Natsu took in the sight of the whole structure.

"Go ahead, Coby," Luffy ushered Coby to the front.

B-but I'm not prepared yet! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking..." Coby trailed off.

Luffy climbed up on the wall. "Ah! Luffy-san!" Coby called out.

"Monster, I wonder where he is," Luffy looked around.

"Do you see him, Luffy?" Natsu asked.

"You can't find him that easily. He's probably kept in a secret room or something," Coby reasoned them.

"No! I saw something over there!" Luffy jumped off the wall and made a run, Natsu followed closely behind.

"It could be Zoro," Luffy added.

Coby was dumbfounded. Luffy climbed up the wall once more and Natsu followed, Coby followed more slowly. "Look at that person," Luffy watched the man tied to the post.

When Coby lay eyes on the tied up man, he immediately fell off the wall in realization. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

Th-th-that black bandana and cloth around his waste," Coby was trembling as he continued, "It-it's him! It's Roronoa Zoro! And that intimidating aura! It's Zoro!" Coby seemed to begin to freak out.

"Calm down, Coby. If he does attack, he'll have to take out two of us," Natsu told Coby.

"So he's Zoro, huh?" Luffy studied the man he wants to recruit.

"Those looks like some pretty easy ropes to break," Natsu scanned the ropes.

Luffy gave a nod. "S-stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!" Coby yelled at the two.

"Hey you!" Zoro yelled out.

Natsu was surprised that Zoro had called out t them. "Could you please... come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted," Zoro told them.

"Look, he's smiling," Luffy pointed out the obvious.

"He-he talked!" Coby was shaking really badly.

"Don't worry Coby," Natsu told Coby.

"I'll repay you," Zoro continued, "I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words."

"No, don't do it, Luffy-san, Natsu-san. If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!" Coby tried to warn the two.

"He can't kill us," Luffy told Coby, "Because we're strong too."

Zoro's smile faded from his face. _He-he's really hopeless! _Coby thought.

The three watched a ladder fall next to them and a girl climb up it. The girl put a finger up to her lips to them them to be quiet. "Ah! Don't do it! It's dangerous!" Coby called out in warning as the girl made it over the wall and went towards Zoro.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked the girl.

"Luffy-san, Natsu-san, go stop her! She could be killed!" Coby told the two.

"Do it yourself," Luffy told Coby.

"At the moment, she doesn't seem to be in any danger," Natsu observed.

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" Zoro told the girl and Natsu tensed, ready to move and protect the girl.

"Calm down, Natsu," Luffy told Natsu.

Um, Brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time, right?" The girl asked.

The girl continued, "This is the first time I made rice balls..."

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro told the girl, "Go away!"

"But," The girl attempted to object, but was cut off.

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Zoro threatened the girl.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't pick on little kids," Helmeppo came up to them with two Marines behind him, "Or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

"Some weirdo came," Luffy pointed out the obvious.

"He must be important in the Marines. Thank goodness the girl is safe now," Coby sighed in relief.

"Tch, if it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son," Zoro said, seeming annoyed.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!" Helmeppo didn't seem to be affected by the threat.

Helmeppo walked up to the girl and Natsu was ready to lift himself up over the wall and protect the girl. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty," Helmeppo took one of the rice balls.

"Ah! Stop it!" The girl told him.

Helmeppo took a bite, but immediately spat it back out. "Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt on these things!" Helmeppo complained.

Natsu tensed up even more and Luffy was ready to pull Natsu and hold him down. "But-but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" The girl protested.

"How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" Helmeppo squashed the rice balls into the floor using his shoes.

"Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" The girl cried out.

"Th-that's cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them!" Coby said quietly and bangs covered Natsu's eyes as he couldn't watch the scene anymore.

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up," Helmeppo gave a small laugh.

The girl had melted to the floor as she stared at her smashed rice balls. "That's so cruel! I-I tried really hard to make them," The girl began to cry.

"Aww, don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much!" Helmeppo face palmed.

"It's all your fault, you know? Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps the prisoner will be charged with the same crime'," Helmeppo told her, adding, "'Marine Lieutenant Morgan'."

Helmeppo then crouched down to the girl's level and said, "You know how scary my dad could be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown-up!"

He stood up and looked over the girl. "Oi, throw this brat out!" Helmeppo ordered.

"Huh?" One of the marines seemed surprised by the order.

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me? I'm telling dad!" Helmeppo threatened, gripping the Marines soldier's shirt.

"A-aye sir!" He immediately said, obeying his order.

He threw her over the wall and she screamed. Natsu jumped off the wall and went to catch her. He launched himself into the air and the moment she hit his chest, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and they fell to the floor, Natsu protecting the girl from the impact. Natsu then wrapped his hands from around the girl and she got off of him, but stayed crouched on the floor. Natsu sat up off the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you alright?" Coby asked and added, "Those bastards!"

Luffy confirmed the girl was safe and Luffy went back to watching the scene in the yard. "I didn't think you had this kind of endurance," Helmeppo praised Zoro.

"I'm gonna keep you alive for one month," Helmeppo reminded Zoro about his promise.

"You better keep your promise!" Zoro told Helmeppo.

Helmeppo turned and gave a small chuckle as he left. "Oh, I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you! Good luck!" The last words towards Zoro left his mouth and was completely out of view.

Zoro looked in front of him to see Luffy standing there now. "You still haven't left yet? Leave now or else he'll go tell his dad about it," Zoro told Luffy.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy didn't seem to care and continued, "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet."

"Pirate? Heh, so you gave up on life and became a crook, huh?" Zoro told him.

"It's my dream," Luffy stated, "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Hm? Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join you," Zoro smirked.

"I'haven't made up my mind yet," Luffy gave the truth, "Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh? I'll never join you because I have something to take care of," Zoro told Luffy straight out.

"I could survive even if you don't help me," Zoro boasted, adding, "I just need to stay alive for a month. The bastard kid promised to let me go afterward."

Luffy was listening to every word. "I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!" Zoro added to his little speech.

"Really?" Luffy asked, "If I were you, I think I'd starve to death in a week."

"That's why we're different," Zoro told Luffy, "Go find someone else to join you."

Luffy turned away and began to walk away. "Hey! Hold on!" Zoro called out, making Luffy stop.

"That, can you pick it up for me?" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked at the crushed rice balls and began to pick them up, examining it. "You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy," Luffy told him before adding quietly, "Well, I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry."

"Shut up!" Zoro widened his mouth, "Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it."

Luffy placed the food in his mouth and Zoro chewed, his face showing a mixture of things. He swallowed the food down. "Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy asked.

Zoro gave a small cough and said, "Tell that little girl..."

"Tell her what?" Luffy asked.

"The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much," Zoro told him the message.

Luffy gave a wide smile at the message.

"Really?" The little girl seemed surprised.

"Yep! He ate all of it!" Luffy told her.

"I'm so happy!" The girl cheered.

Natsu kept silent, sitting with his back leaning against the wall. "Hmmm... Is he really that horrible person his reputation says? He is...?" Coby trailed off.

"No he isn't!" The girl defended the Pirate Hunter.

"Brother didn't do anything wrong. It's just that people in this town are afraid of him," The girl told them.

"He got arrested because of me," The girl admitted, "He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wold run around and everyone got scared."

"So you're saying that Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," The girl gave a small nod.

"You're right! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives isn't that big of a crime either," Coby pointed out.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans!" The girl told the three, "You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone's afraid of them."

There was a laugh, catching their attention, "Who dares raise their head? I'll tell my dad!"

There, the one and only Helmeppo came around. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna be pretty interesting," Helmeppo announced.

"Three days?" Natsu questioned.

"Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy confronted Helmeppo.

"Who are you? How rude," Helmeppo said before continuing, "I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!"

Helmeppo gave a small laugh. The flashback of Zork really believing that Helmeppo was telling the truth came back to Natsu's and Luffy's minds. Veins popped and Luffy gave Helmeppo a punch in the face, blood was coughed out of Helmeppo's mouth. "I hope you gave him a hard punch, Luffy," Natsu said.

Luffy didn't say anything to Natsu, "You bastard," was the thing he muttered.

"Luffy-san, stop please! Calm down!" Coby tried to hold Luffy back.

"You want to mess with the Marines or something?" Helmeppo asked.

"Coby, Natsu, I've decided," Luffy told them.

Natsu stood up, Coby confused on what Luffy meant. "You're gonna ask Zoro to join you, isn't that right, Captain?" Natsu said, picking up Luffy's straw hat from the floor.

* * *

**This story follows the manga story line!**


	3. I'll Get Your Katana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Edited version**

* * *

"Th-this is bad! Who is he?" One said, panicking a bit.

"He dared to hit the Lieutenant's son! Lieutenant Morgan won't forgive him!" Another said.

"Luffy-san! Calm yourself! They are marines!" Coby told Luffy.

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!" Luffy told Coby.

"Y-y-you dare to hit me? My dad hasn't even hit me once!" Helmeppo cried out.

"I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this!" Helmeppo continued.

The people were in a state of panic at this point. "Why don't you fight for yourself?" Natsu asked, spinning Luffy's hat on a finger.

"Natsu-san, don't do this!" Coby cried out.

"You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for this!" Helmeppo called out as the Marines guarding him carried him back to the base, "And my dad will be the one who executes you!"

Natsu handed Luffy his straw hat back and Luffy placed it on top of his head. "It's meaningless to hit people like him," Luffy said.

"Bastard!" Helmeppo called out again.

"He ran away," Coby watched.

Onii-chan, you were so cool! Just then, I was scared to death," The girl told Luffy.

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times," Luffy realized.

"I would've thrown a punch, but I might've broke something if I did," Natsu sighed.

"You can punch him next time," Luffy promised.

"Ri-Rika!" A woman called out, "Come here!"

"Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends," The woman ushered Rika into her house.

"Mom, he's a good person! And so is Zoro!" Rika protested.

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak into the execution site again?" She asked.

"No, no I didn't!" Rika denied.

Rika looked back at Luffy, Natsu, and Coby. "Come back into the house quickly!" The woman ushered her once again.

"Luffy waved, saying, "Bye bye!"

"Looks like we're gonna be in a lot of trouble! If the Lieutenant's mad, he might send the Marines after us!" Coby began to panic.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Natsu told Coby.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zoro," Luffy began to walk away.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted Zoro once again, Natsu followed closely behind.

"It's you again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!" Zoro told Luffy.

"I'm Luffy, "Luffy introduced himself, completely ignoring Zoro's statement, "If I loosen up your ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?"

"I've told you clearly!" Zoro objected, "I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm not gonna be a bad guy like a pirate."

"That's the difference? Besides, everyone already thinks your a bad guy," Luffy told Zoro, Natsu giving a nod to support the statement.

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I've regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future," Zoro told Luffy, stating once more, "I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You're going to join me!" Luffy decided.

"Don't decide for yourself!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

Natsu stepped up, saying, "Hey, I heard you use katana, is that right?"

"Hm, If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana," Zoro answered truthfully.

"Where is the katana?" Natsu asked.

"That bastard kid took it! It's something I treasure most," Zoro told him before adding, "Other than my life."

"Treasure, huh? It must be something great," Luffy commented.

"Okay, I'll find that kid and get your katana back," Natsu told Zoro.

"What!" Zoro was surprised.

"But if you want Natsu to return it, you'll have to join me," Luffy told Zoro.

"That's dirty!" Zoro yelled at him and Natsu gave a smile.

Natsu made a dash towards the fence. "Oi, wait!" Zoro called out as Luffy sat down on the floor.

"Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool!" Zoro said.

"Don't underestimate Natsu. He can track down anything Nothing can escape his nose," Luffy gave a wide smile.

_That's strange, there's not a Marine in sight. There's no recent scents of one either _Natsu thought as he looked about the front gates. Natsu's ears picked up sound coming from the roof. "Might as well check it out," Natsu muttered.

Flames surrounded his feet and he boosted himself up to the roof. Natsu flew up past the roof. "I added too much power to my jump," Natsu realized aloud.

Natsu grabbed onto the ropes that the Marine soldiers were using to pull up a statue. Natsu sighed in relief that the ropes were there to help him stop. The Marines seemed to be in a state of panic and had let the ropes go, letting the statue fall to the ground. Natsu jumped off and the statue's head broke off and flew down to the floor below. "Sorry about that," Natsu told them.

"Capture him! I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu had guessed that was Marine Lieutenant Morgan.

"Y-yes sir!" The Marine soldiers obeyed.

"Dad, he's the one that was with the guybthat punched me! He threatened me!" Helmeppo pointed at Natsu.

Natsu rushed at Helmeppo. "I'm gonna borrow you for a minute," Natsu said, dragging him as he ran for the door.

"Exactly who are you?" Zoro asked Luffy who sat there while Coby came around.

"I'm going to be the man that becomes the King of Pirates," Luffy answered.

"Pirate King? You must be joking!" Zoro was surprised by the answer.

"I'm serious," Luffy told Zoro and bullets was then shot at Luffy and Coby.

Zoro looked up at the top of the Marine base, giving a mean stare.

"They're over there! Stop where you are!" The Marine soldiers ordered, but Natsu didn't listen to them and continued running.

"Where's Zoro's katana? If you don't tell me, I'll burn you," Natsu lifted place one of his fingers in Helmeppo's face and it lit ablaze, striking fear into the Lieutenant's son.

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo begged and Natsu removed his hand from Helmeppo's face, quickly extinguishing the fire.


	4. Pirate King And His Monsterous Crew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Okay, spill it," Natsu stopped, holding Helmeppo upright, but didn't lose grip of his shirt.

"They're inside my room. We-we already walked passed it," Helmeppo told Natsu.

Natsu gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed and a vein popped in his forehead. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" Natsu punched the weak man in the face out of annoyance.

"That hurts! Don't hit me!" Helmeppo whined.

"It was supposed to hurt! I'll punch you another few times if I have to. I'm not a soft puncher," Natsu growled like a dragon, his magic giving him a dark aura around him.

Helmeppo seemed on the verge of passing out. "Don't move! Raise your hands above your head," Natsu's head turned to see three Marine soldiers.

"No," Natsu said simply.

Natsu lifted Helmeppo up and used him as a shield. "Go ahead and shoot!" Natsu told them, charging at the three.

"What! You're using Helmeppo-sama as your shield!" One of the soldiers said.

* * *

"I've been shot! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!" Coby cried out.

The bullet had gotten Coby right in the shoulder as Luffy seemed to be unharmed. "I'm gonna die!" Coby continued lying there on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked the two.

"I'm fine," Luffy answered.

"You two better run for your lives. They're almost here!" Zoro told them.

"I've got to wait for Natsu here to give your katanas back," Luffy stated, standing up and crossing his hands over his chest.

"No! I've got to set you free as soon as possible!" Coby told Zoro as Coby had been trying to untie the ropes.

"There's no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free!" Zoro told them," Hurry and lea-"

Zoro didn't finish his sentence as Coby yelled out, "They will not set you free! Because they're gonna kill you in three days!"

"Nonsense! That bastard promised me that If I survived this for a month, he'd free me," Zoro didn't believe Coby.

"Believe it, Zoro. Helmeppo really did say he'll execute you in three days," Luffy told Zoro.

"That's why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf! Because he was toying with you," Coby was panting as the wound on his shoulder continued to bleed.

"What did you say?" Zoro couldn't believe a word.

"The Navy won't allow the three of you off," Coby said, adding, "Please! After I set you free, please help rescue Natsu-san with Luffy-san!"

"I will not force you to become a pirate, however, he is one of my saviors!" At this point, Coby was pleading, "Natsu-san and Luffy-san are very strong! As long as you three join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

"Oi, oi, Natsu's probably stronger then me. Even if it were a fist fight, Natsu could easily win," Luffy objected.

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan, die here!" The Marine soldiers pointed guns at Zoro, Luffy, and Coby.

* * *

Natsu dropped Helmeppo, as he could tell this was his room. "Aren't you going to ask if this is the room?" Helmeppo asked.

"I can tell," Natsu tapped his nose.

Helmeppo didn't answer any more as he fainted after whispering, "Monster."

Natsu spotted three katanas, all smelling of Zoro. Natsu's eyes caught sight of the scene outside. "I guess I should hurry. I don't want Zoro rendered useless," Natsu sighed.

* * *

Surround the base! Don't let the guy with pink hair and a scaly scarf escape!" Lieutenant Morgan ordered.

"How interesting. The four of you are planning to cause a political upheaval?" Morgan didn't seem to be happy.

"Roronoa Zoro, I've heard your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength, you're just garbage!" Morgan tried to put Zoro down.

"Ready!" The firing squad readied to fire at the three.

_I-I can't die here! I still have things I need to settle! _Zoro thought. _Because I made a promise!_

Zoro thought of his promise that he had made with Kuina and soon following her death afterwards. _I made a promise! I cannot die here!_

Natsu launched himself out the window as soon as Morgan ordered to fire.

Luffy outstretched himself, taking on all the bullet except for two, one headed for Coby, another towards Zoro. Luffy looked back, silently cursing that he couldn't get the other two. It was less than two feet away from them and a small wind and trace of electricity came around, there were no more bullets in front of the two. "That was really close. That was a perfect time to come back, Natsu," Luffy had the bullets still trying to force their way through Luffy's body.

"You," Zoro's eyes landed on Luffy, and then Natsu who was standing next to Coby, traces of lightning came off him.

"Luffy-san, Natsu-san!" Coby was in shock.

"Shoot 'em with their own bullets, Luffy," Natsu told Luffy.

"The straw hat boy and the pink-haired boy..." Morgan trailed off.

"It's no use!" With a large smile, he launched the bullets back out of his body.

The Marine soldiers were placed into a panicking state and Luffy gave a long laugh, Natsu gave a small chuckle. "That was a pretty good reaction," Natsu admitted, taking a good look at their expressions.

"What kinds of humans are you?" Zoro asked.

"I am the one who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy answered.

"I'm the one who'll find my father," Natsu answered.

"Here, I brought all three of your treasured katanas," Natsu showed Zoro the three.

Zoro gave a smile to see all three of them. "Resisting the Navy here together with us will make you an outlaw. Or maybe you want to die here?" Luffy gave Zoro his choices.

"Are you the offspring of the devil? Forget it, rather than to die here, why don't I just accept your request," Zoro smiled, "And become a pirate!"

* * *

**These chapters are really easy to write. It takes about an hour and a half to write about one and a quarter of a chapter. I think I'll release this story daily since it's mostly copying lines and then adding Natsu into the mix. Hope you enjoy the next upcoming chapters!**


	5. Final Blow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Yes! We have a companion!" Luffy cheered.

"Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me," Zoro told them.

"That guy! How the-," One said.

"How did he manage to repel those bullets," Panic continued to go through the soldiers.

"Those rascals aren't normal. They must have eaten one of the Devil's Fruits!" Morgan realized.

"They ate the ocean's secret treasure!"

"Then, his special ability is due to this fruit!"

They looked over and they began to call out, "Lieutenant, that guy's gonna take off Zoro's ropes!" and then yelling, "Don't let him take them off!"

"Natsu, can rip off the ropes?" Luffy asked as Natsu studied the ropes.

"They're pretty weak. A baby dragon could easily rip these off without too much effort," Natsu told him.

"A dragon?" Zoro was wondering what Natsu was talking about.

"If guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill him," The soldiers yelled out.

Natsu handed the katanas to Luffy and Natsu heated the ropes and pulled them, ripping them as if they weren't any effort. "You could've burned me!" Zoro argued as he moved his freed arm.

"I won't burn you. If I can bend steel bars with much of the effort of my strength and fire, then ropes should be nothing compared to the bars," Natsu ripped off the other arm's ropes and completely ripped off the one around Zoro's waste.

"All who oppose me must perish!" Morgan yelled.

Zoro got up, took his katanas, and drew them, defending Luffy from the sword attacks. "What the..." Morgan was surprised.

"Oh! Cool!" Luffy turned and complimented his new crew member.

"All of you better not move. You move, and I'll kill you!" Zoro threatened.

"Wha-! How scary," They all muttered, sweat poured from their faces.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you. Either way, after this incident with the Marines, I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay, I still have my own goals," Zoro told Luffy, "I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman. I no longer care if my name is clean or not. Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To become the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy told Zoro with a wide smile showing approval.

"Heh, well said," Zoro told Luffy.

"What are guys standing there for? Hurry up and finish those three off!" Morgan ordered.

"I suggest you all duck," Natsu told them, pulling his scarf a little ways from his neck.

"Fire Dragon's," Natsu took a deep breath.

"This'll be dangerous," Luffy ducked and Zoro did his best to duck.

"Roar!" Fire came from Natsu's mouth and directly at the Marine soldiers.

The fire subsided and Natsu wiped his mouth. "Super! Very cool!" Coby called out.

"You could've burned me! What are you anyway?" Zoro asked.

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy outstretched his cheeks.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer," Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Rubber man?"

"Fire dragon slayer?"

"Lieutenant! We can't kill those three!"

"They're too strong!"

"Any-anyways, we can't defeat Zoro."

The three looked pretty intimidating together. "This is an order, " Morgan began, "Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself!"

"I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order!" Morgan yelled.

The Marines began to shoot themselves. "What the hell do these dumb Marines think they're doing!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy was making a run at them. "He's off to fight Morgan," Natsu ruffled his already messy hair.

"I'm the Marine's worst enemy!" Luffy announced, "If you have guts, then execute me!"

Luffy threw a punch at Morgan which was blocked by his large axe hand.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Zoro asked Natsu as he placed his katanas back in their sheathes.

"Naw, the only thing the Lieutenant's done to me is order my capture. Plus, I think I destroyed a statue of him on the roof which made him pretty mad," Natsu told him.

"Luffy-san! Defeat these Marines!" Coby called out.

"Luffy will defeat them. He's exposed all of his weaknesses already," Natsu reassured Coby.

"Weaknesses?" Coby didn't understand.

"I fight by locating weaknesses. For me, it would be a two-hit win, but I guess I'll have Luffy take him on," Natsu explained.

"People like you, without status, have no right to oppose me!" Morgan told Luffy.

"I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan!" Morgan introduced himself.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy introduced himself casually.

"Go to hell!" Morgan whipped his axe-hand toward Luffy and Luffy managed a jump over blade.

Though the blade had cut the fence and wall in half. "Wha-? The fence broke in half just like that!" Coby panicked.

"What a waste of energy," Natsu commented.

Luffy took the opportunity to kick Morgan in the face. "Lieutenant, he..." The Marine soldiers trailed off.

"You little bastard!" Morgan cursed aloud, ready to swing at Luffy who was charging at him.

"Go to hell," Morgan brought the axe down and Luffy nimbly dodged to the side.

"I'm not dead yet," With a large grin on his face, Luffy gave Morgan another kick to the face.

"Too-too strong," Coby gaped.

Natsu gave a wide grin. "Lieutenant Morgan... can only be kicked around!" The Marines saw hope of the end of having a terrible leader.

"Some great Marine you are," Luffy took Morgan by the jacket and continued, about to plant a fist in his face, "Destroyed Coby's dreams and goal."

"Wait!" Someone shouted, but Luffy punched Morgan in the face.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Helmeppo stood there.

Next to Coby. With a gun stretched out and pointed at Coby's head. "If you want this guy alive, then don't move!" Helmeppo threatened, "If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"Helmeppo-sama!" The soldiers called out.

"Luffy, Natsu, I-I don't wanna be in your way," Coby began and finished with, "I'm not afraid of death!"

"Okay, I know," Luffy gave a large grin.

"Well said," Natsu gave a smile.

"You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey! You idiot! I told you not to move or I'm gonna shoot!" Helmeppo warned again.

"Go ahead and shoot!" Natsu provoked Helmeppo.

"Luffy, behind you!" Coby warned Luffy.

"Natsu, go!" Luffy yelled at Natsu.

"Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon," Natsu said as lightning sparked from him and then he disappeared.

"I am the great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan said from behind Luffy.

Zoro drew his swords, ready to defend Luffy. "Daddy! Hurry!" Helmeppo whined.

Natsu threw a punch at Helmeppo's face, taking the gun and threw it some distance away. "Nice!" Luffy gave a smile as Zoro had also taken out Morgan with a few swift cuts.

"Zoro, Natsu," Luffy secured his straw hat on his head.

"Leave it to me, Captain," Zoro told Luffy.

"Piece of cake," Natsu overlooked Helmeppo.

* * *

**You're next daily dose of this story! Also, there's a lot of questions asked about pairings. Pairings will NOT occur under my will and will be solely up to Oda's decision, and as for Natsu, he will not be have a long-term pairing with any One Piece character, but I shall not answer the question if Natsu will get paired with a Fairy Tail. I think I'm gonna play with you a bit if that question comes up :3 Also, anything to do with Natsu will be kept in my tiny head until I start to spill them one by one. There you have it! Any other questions asked will be answered ASAP and if it becomes a common question, then I'll give the answer publicly! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the next chapter that will be posted after you've read this! (I've realized that I need to hurry up and write this thing!)**


	6. Goodbye, Coby! Here we come, Grand Line!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"The Lieutenant lost!"

"Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!"

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us," Zoro told them.

It took a moment and then they all celebrated, throwing their weapons up into the air. "Yes!"

"We're free!"

"We are out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live the Marines!"

"What's going on? They seem happy Morgan was defeated," Luffy was confused.

"Everyone," Coby seemed overjoyed, "Hated Morgan!"

Natsu gave a smile at the sight. Then Zoro collapsed, making them worry. "Zoro!" Luffy called out in worry.

"Zoro-san!" Coby also called out.

"Zoro!" Natsu said, worried.

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro announced, "Haven't eaten in nine days, almost starved to death."

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month," Luffy pointed out.

Natsu laughed at Luffy's comment, stuffing another chunk of steak into his mouth. "You're both so scrawny. How come you can still eat more than me?" Zoro questioned the two.

"I've taken on a dragon's traits. That means I've also taken on their appetite," Natsu explained.

Luffy didn't answer, but continued to eat.

"Sorry, I ate quite a lot," Coby apologized to Rika's mother.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town," She told him.

"Onii-san, you're strong," Rika praised Luffy.

"Yep! I'm strong!" Luffy admitted, "I'll get stronger later on!"

"Oh yeah," Zoro seemed to remember something, "What are your plans next?"

"I'm going to head for the Grand Line," Luffy announced.

"What? You're saying crazy things again!" Coby told Luffy, "Just you three, how can you enter the Grand Line? Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates gather there!"

"The One Piece is there and perhaps even my father is on one of those islands," Natsu added.

"It won't hurt to head that direction," Zoro added.

"Natsu-san, Zoro-san, even you're saying this rubbish," Coby seemed to be having a meltdown.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're coming with us," Zoro told Coby.

"Even though I'm not going, I will still worry! Can't I?" Coby asked, "Can't I worry about you guys?"

"Uh," Zoro didn't know how to answer the question.

"Luffy-san, Natsu-san, even though we just met..." Coby trailed off, "But we'll be friends!"

"Yep, even though we have to part," Luffy agreed.

"We'll always be friends!" Natsu gave a wide smile, matching the one on Luffy's face.

"I never had friends growing up," Coby admitted, "Every time I would be picked on, no one would stand up for me. But the three of you taught me to live by my dream!"

"That's why we're headed for the Grand Line," Luffy told Coby.

"Yeah," Natsu and Zoro agreed.

"Hmm, that's true... No! No! What I meant was that you're too reckless," Coby tried to clarify.

"First of all, you'd better worry about yourself!" Zoro tapped Coby's forehead with his katana handle.

"Huh? Why?" Coby asked Zoro.

"Even though you were doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate," Zoro told Coby, "Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join for sure."

The door opened as the man said, "Excuse me!"

In the doorway was Marine. "We are wondering, are you really pirates?" The Marine asked.

"Yes, we found our third member," Luffy informed him.

"Even though you're pirates, in reality, you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful," The Marine tipped his cap at them.

"But, since you are pirates, as Marines, we cannot allow you to stay in longer," The Marine told them.

"Please leave this place immediatly. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to Headquarters," The Marine informed them.

The people of the town began to throw comments at the Marines, trying to get them to allow the pirates to stay. "Hm, well then, let's go! Thank you for your food, ma'am," Luffy thanked Rika's mother.

"Luffy-san," Coby watched.

"Are you really leaving, onii-san?" Rika asked.

The three got up and left the table silently. "Aren't you with their group?" The Marine asked Coby, who stood there.

"I-I-I'm not-not, I'm not with them!" Coby denied.

Luffy gave a smile. "Please hold on!" The Marine ordered.

"Is he telling the truth?" The Marine asked Luffy, who had stopped, along with Natsu and Zoro.

"I know what this guy used to do," Luffy began.

"Luffy-san?" Coby was confused on what Luffy was planning.

"I can't remember where, but he used to be with this fat female pirate, I think her name is Albida," Luffy added to the story.

"Stop, don't say anymore," Coby asked quietly.

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate this guy spent two years with," Luffy continued.

The anger within Coby boiled up and he exploded, punching Luffy in the face, yelling, "Shut up!"

Luffy gave a smile and said, "You! You deserve a beating!"

Luffy punched Coby right back into the face. "Damn you! You deserve a beat down!" Luffy continued to punch Coby in the face.

"Both of you, stop it! I won't allow this town to get in any more fights!" The Marine ordered.

Natsu tugged Luffy back as Coby fell to the floor.

"Stop it, Luffy," Zoro told his companion

"Hey! You went overboard! Even I know when to stop," Natsu told Luffy.

"I know he isn't your friend!" The Marine pointed a finger at them, "Please leave this town immediatly."

The three left the home and made their way to the port

Coby then realized what Luffy had did for him. "Come on, didn't you want to arrest me?" Zoro asked.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the port, as no one was there, Zoro complimented Luffy, "Nice act! This way, even though he was a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!"

"I believe Coby will become more stronger and independent in the future," Luffy pinned his hopes on Coby.

"Maybe one day we'll get to meet him again," Natsu gave a small smile, looking back in the town.

"Time to go, or else there will be no telling what else will happen," Natsu said.

"Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about," Zoro added.

"That's what I'm saying!" Luffy laughed as he readied the small boat to sail.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy-san!" They turned around to see Coby.

"Coby," Luffy acknowledged his presence.

"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Coby saluted to the three.

"I've never seen a Marine saluting pirates," Zoro said.

"Coby! We'll meet again some day!" Luffy waved.

"Group salute!" The Marines lined up behind Coby.

Coby looked confused as he stood there. "You have great friends!" The Marine captain told Coby and the only other one to hear the comment was Natsu, who gave a smile.

Luffy waved at them endlessly as Zoro was smiling. "Yahoo! We're off! Grand Line, here we come!" Luffy called out.

* * *

**Two chapters! No special occasion what so ever... Oh well, it doesn't really matter! This story doesn't really require any thought to it other than to add comments that Natsu makes. I promise that the next chapter will have a bit more of Natsu talking, though you'll have to wait for it tomorrow!... I must've killed about half of the people who love this story... Oh well, the other half of you can enjoy it! ;D h...Maybe they have the internet in heaven...**


	7. The Explanation, The Bird, The Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so hungry," Luffy whined.

"There's nothing we can do about being hungry," Natsu sighed.

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills," Zoro told Luffy.

"Why? I've always been just wandering," Luffy asked, "You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards."

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards!" Zoro objected, "I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home."

Natsu kept his nose out to sea, trying to find the scent of something that told them land was near. Luffy was intently listening to Zoro. "I had no choice, but to start hunting pirates for a living just to get a little bit for the living expenses," Zoro tried to explain to Luffy.

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy came up with the conclusion and Natsu gave a heavy sigh.

"Shut up! You are the one who's lost!" Zoro retorted to Luffy.

"Geez, never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate," Zoro sighed, "How do expect to go to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry up and find a crewmate who knows how to navigate."

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing," Luffy started listing.

"Idiot! What are you going off on?" Zoro yelled.

"Leave him alone, Zoro. I've already tried to teach him navigation skills as I'm not very good either, but it didn't work out. Plus, he's not very good at lots of things so he needs worthy crew members," Natsu told Zoro.

"Then what are you good at?" Zoro asked.

"Tracking," Natsu answered.

Zoro gave a questioning stare at Natsu as if he was crazy. "You probably won't believe me, but I was taught be a fire dragon. I didn't recieve my powers from a Devil's Fruit like Luffy did," Natsu stared our ahead, as if not wanting to meet Zoro's gaze.

"Dragon? But they don't-" Zoro was cut off by Luffy shaking his head at him.

Natsu glanced at them, but looked back at sea, sniffing the air. "He'll break your nose and you'll probably crash out into the ocean while breaking the boat," Luffy told Zoro with a smile.

"What?" Zoro was completely shocked.

"Say more than that and it'll turn into a burn and a broken nose, and even more then necessary, you'll get shocked with lightning along with it," Natsu added to the list.

"That'll be pretty useful to know in the future," Zoro said and then realized what he said, adding the question, "Then what happened to the bullets?"

"Bullets?" Natsu thought and remembered what Zoro was talking about.

"Oh, I used my lightning to help out, I just used my flames to melt it down. There shouldn't have been too much heat given off, it might've not been noticeable," Natsu explained, eyes scanning the sea.

Zoro didn't say any more.

* * *

About an hour had passed since the conversation. Natsu continued to sit at the head of the boat, in search of land. Zoro and Luffy stayed outstretched on the deck and in unison, said, "Sooooo hungry."

"I don't know what you two are complaining about," Natsu grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, a bird," Zoro then pointed out and all eyes went to the bird.

"Looks pretty tasty," Luffy commented.

"Luffy, please don't go after the bird," Natsu pleaded Luffy.

"Let's eat that bird!" Luffy told them, ignoring Natsu.

"How are you going to eat it?" Zoro asked.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty! Gomu Gomu no," Luffy stretched his arms out up onto the top of the mast.

"Luffy, stop! You might land in the water! I'll get the-" Natsu tried to stop Luffy, but Luffy wasn't listening.

"Rocket!" Luffy launched himself and Natsu sighed hopelessly.

"He can go and drown, for all I care," Natsu muttered and looked back out at sea.

"Can't believe he thought of that," Zoro watched Luffy.

Then, he watched as the bird had caught Luffy by the head. "Huh?" Zoro seemed confused.

"What happened to the idiot?" Natsu looked up to see the scene that Zoro was watching.

Luffy screamed and called out, "Help!"

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled back.

Natsu and Zoro each grabbed a paddle and began rowing after the bird with Luffy. "What the heck are you doing? Jeez," Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Hey! Stop the boat!"

"The boat over there, stop!"

People called out to the boat Natsu and Zoro were vigorously rowing.

"Huh? There are people in trouble here too?" Zoro asked.

"It seems like it. Let's pass them. We've got to catch up with Luffy," Natsu told Zoro and they kept their fast pace.

"We don't have time to stop! You guys get on yourselves," Zoro answered their calls.

"You-"

"What did you say?"

They panicked as the two had passed, trying to drag themselves onto the rowing boat. "Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro complimented them.

"Were you guys trying to run us over?" They screamed at the two and Natsu gave a small laugh.

"Thank god!"

"Why are these guys so reckless?"

The three breathed heavily and after a small amount of time, they caught their breath once more. "Hey! Stop the boat!" One demanded, sword in hand, "This is the pirate, Buggy-sama's territory."

"What?" The two asked.

Punches were thrown at the three. Then, they were made to row the small boat. "We didn't know you were 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'. We're really sorry," One apologized for all three.

"You three made us lose track of our friend! Put some back into it! If we don't find our friend, you three are in for it!" Zoro threatened them.

Natsu searched the skies for the bird, but there was no sign of it anywhere. "Oh yeah, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro then questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes! Good question, you finally asked!" One of them told Zoro.

"That girl!" The first one said.

"Yeah! That bad girl!" The second one added.

"But she's really cute too!" The third one gave a compliment, but ended up being punched in the face by the second.

"The three of us had just finished robbing a ship and on the way back..." The first told the story of how they ran into a girl who seemed to fainted in a boat drifting towards them.

The girl had gotten all three of them on her boat and she had left with their boat filled with treasure.

"And that's what happened," He ended the story.

"Terrible, huh?" Another asked.

"She can predict the weather," Zoro thought and Natsu had a grin forming on his face, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"This girl must be something special!" Zoro came to a conclusion.

"We're going to go after her and get her to join us, aren't we?" Natsu asked.

"If I find her, I'm gonna kill her," The first replied.

"First we got to get our loot back!" The second argued.

"Yeah, if we go back empty-handed, Buggy-sama will..." The third agreed and didn't finish his sentence.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked the question that Natsu's been dying to know the answer for.

"He's our pirate leader! Haven't you ever heard of 'Buggy The Clown'?" The man made it sound like it was an obvious thing, "He's a dangerous man who ate one of the Devil's Fruits!"

"Ate a Devil's Fruit?" Zoro asked.

* * *

**I'm posting up chapters for this story randomly tonight since I really don't want to take over two years to write this story. So, enjoy the chapter-filled night tonight!**


	8. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"We're here, Master Zoro," The three announced.

Natsu sniffed around, beginning to get suspicious. "What's this? The village is empty?" Zoro questioned as he looked around, "I cannot see anyone around."

"Yes," They seemed a bit embaressed.

"Everyone's scents have dulled. Finding Luffy won't be that hard to do," Natsu told Zoro before they could explain.

"The truth is, our Buggy Pirate Fleet is here at the moment, raiding houses," The first scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What do we do? What can we say to Captain Buggy?" The second asked the third, "We've got nothing now."

"We'll just have to tell him the truth. "We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now," Third answered the question.

"I better meet that 'Buggy' guy then," Zoro decided, "Cause I might be able to hear some information about Luffy."

"Then, I'll go around town and hope to find Luffy's scent trail," Natsu decided for himself.

"Be careful," Zoro told Natsu.

"You should be the careful one. You're the one that's going to meet up a pirate captain. I'll only have to deal with his crew members," Natsu reminded Zoro.

"Don't get lost. If you don't find him, wait here," Zoro told Natsu.

"Alright, then, I'm going," Natsu made his way off.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but we get more excitement later! I'm gonna post chapters until I fall asleep, so stay tune!**


	9. Pirate Buggy The Clown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Luffy sat in his cage, being tricked by a pirate thief called Nami. He was strung with ropes and inside an iron cage, unable to get out, not matter how hard he tried. "I wish Natsu was here. He could've ripped open a hole in the bars and broke the rope," Luffy sighed, angry at Nami after they had a little deal earlier.

The next thing he knew a cannonball was about to be shot at him and Nami had to fight off four of Buggy's men while the fuse continued to shorten, showing how much time before the cannonball was to be shot at Luffy. Nami turned away from her attackers and put her hands on the fuse, burning it out, but causing pain to her hands. "You...?" Luffy was surprised at her action.

"Behind you!" Luffy then warned as the four men were about to attack her.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl," Zoro came from behind Nami, taking all four out with sheathed swords.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out happily.

"Zoro?" Nami asked, confused.

"Did you get?" Zoro asked.

"I'm-I'm okay," Nami reassured him.

"Thank goodness. You actually found this place," Luffy was very much relieved, "Get me outa this thing, quick."

"You! Is this your idea of fun?" Zoro asked Luffy, "You get caught by a bird and got carried away. And now we finally find you, you're in a cage!"

"Stupid," Zoro sighed.

"Hey, that guy, Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?" One asked.

"The 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro? Why the hell is he talking with a thief?" Another asked.

"The crew member that guy was talking about," Nami was surprised, "Was the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro? I don't understand!"

"You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked Zoro.

"No, I've no interest in that," Zoro answered, "I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I've quit."

"But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will become more famous," Buggy swung around a knife.

"If you don't wanna die, then just leave me alone," Zoro warned Buggy.

"Kill him, Captain! Send Zoro off!" Buggy's crewmates cheered.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood," Buggy went to attack Zoro.

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Zoro accepted the challenge.

Buggy ran at Zoro and Zoro cut through him without any effort. "Huh? That guy's so weak!" Luffy was surprised.

"Oh my god!" Nami was put in a state of shock.

His crewmates snickered a bit.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but it's still pretty good! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Natsu Saves Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"He died really easily?" Zoro seemed pretty questionable about it.

Buggy's crewmates were snickering. Zoro sheathed his swords and went over to Luffy. "Hey Zoro! Hurry and get me outta this thing," Luffy told Zoro.

"Okay," Zoro agreed.

_What's going on with these pirates? Their leader's dead, but now they're laughing? _Nami thought it was strange.

"This thing won't open with a key. These iron bars won't slice," Zoro observed the cage.

"That's true. Maybe Natsu can do something," Luffy told Zoro.

Buggy's crewmates continued to laugh. "What is so funny? Just give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!" Zoro demanded.

"They're pretty weird," Luffy commented.

Zoro froze as a rush of electricity went by his back and there was a stab. Zoro slowly turned to see Natsu had taken the blow. Natsu spat blood everywhere as struggled to keep standing. "Natsu!" Luffy called out.

"What? The hand?" Nami couldn't believe the scene in front of her.

Buggy's crewmates laughed even harder. "Zoro, you owe me for having me to do this," Natsu told Zoro with the rest of his strength and fell forward onto Zoro's back.

The knife was removed by a floating hand. Zoro brought Natsu to the floor, seeing fresh blood flowing from the wound. "Damn it! What the the hell is it?" Zoro looked at the hand.

"The hand! The hand is floating in the air!"

"The Bara Bara fruit," A voice came from behind Zoro and he moved away from Natsu.

"That's the name of the devil's fruit that I ate!" Buggy came back together, "No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned man!"

"He stuck his body back together!" Nami couldn't believe what she just saw, "I thought the devil's fruit was just a myth!"

Zoro looked at Buggy, surprised as well. "A sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy yelled out, even though he was a monster as well.

"I see I missed that man's vital body parts and you, Roronoa Zoro," Buggy grinned widely, "It was still a pretty serious injury I did on him. It was an o-kay victory!"

_I actually knew that guy had eaten some kind of devil's fruit. I was careless! He's winning for sure. Dammit, I came to save Luffy and I dragged Natsu in, injuring him _Zoro looked back at Natsu, who sat up, his hand covering the wound. "The captain's so cool!"

"Go kill them off! Send 'em away!"

_This is dangerous! The situation's reversed! If I stand here like an idiot, those three, and obviously I also, will be killed_ Nami thought, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Stabbing from the back, that's dirty! You Big Nose!" Luffy insulted Buggy.

Buggy's crewmates quit laughing and Buggy's face darkened. "That idiot! He could've said anything, but that!" Nami said quietly.

"Who are you calling a Big Nose!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

The knife and hand detached from Buggy's body and was aimed at Luffy's head. "Luffy!" Zoro called out and Natsu tried to stand up to get to Luffy.

"I swear," Luffy began, The knife in his mouth as the tip broke off, "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Oho, take me down?" Buggy questioned and he began to laugh, "You're hilarious! You four are gonna die right now on the spot!"

"Everything's finished! We're dead!" Nami muttered.

"So you have the will to die, Straw Hat?"

"And just how exactly do you plan to take me down in this situation?" Buggy asked and ordering his crew, "Boys! Laugh at him!"

"Runaway, Zoro! Take Natsu with you!" Luffy ordered Zoro.

"What?" Zoro was surprised at the order.

"Hey! Your friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

There was a smile on Luffy's face and Zoro gave a small smile, responding with, "Okay."

_Oh dammit! Pirates are definitely hard to understand. That's something I hate about them! I better hurry and think of a way to escape myself! _Nami thought, unable to tell what the two of them were thinking.

"Stupid idiot! You think I'm going to let you go, Roronoa Zoro?" Buggy told Zoro.

"Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy had his hands detach and go after Zoro.

Zoro blocked both attacks. "Zoro's running away!"

"You think you can escape from Captain Buggy!"

Buggy's crewmates continued to laugh on.

Zoro lifted the cannon and made it face the opposite direction at Buggy and his crewmates. "Could it be!" Nami couldn't believe what what he was about to do.

"He pointed the cannon at us!"

There was no more laughing, but lots of panicking. "That thing still has a 'Buggy speacial cannonball' in it!" Buggy realized.

Luffy looked joyous at Zoro's plan. "Oi, I need a light!" Zoro told Nami.

"Eh?" Nami was stiff.

"Hurry!" Zoro rushed her.

"Yes-yes!" Nami agreed.

"Stop it!" Buggy yelled, "Duck!"

The cannon was shot. "This is a good time to go," Zoro came over to them, "Who are you anyways?"

Nami remembered that Zoro had barged in. "I-I'm a thief," Nami answered.

"That kid is our," Luffy answered differently, "Navigator."

"You're an idiot, aren't you? You're still on about that?" Nami yelled at Luffy, "If you've got time to say things like that, then how about thinking of a way to get outta that cage!"

"Hey, that's a good idea. I'll do that," Luffy decided.

"No, it's okay," Zoro told them, "You just stay in the cage. Help me out by helping Natsu out."

"Dammit! I'm not gonna let them escape!" Buggy yelled.

Zoro struggled to lift up the cage. "Hey, Zoro, It's okay!" Luffy tried to stop Zoro, "You can take Natsu and get out of here!"

"Hey!" Nami also tried to stop Zoro.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll do it my way!" Zoro told them, lifting the iron cage off the ground, "Don't butt in by saying anything! Hurry and help Natsu up!"

_Why is he doing such things! And he's just a pirate! _Nami wondered, going over to Natsu and picking him up, allowing him to lean on her shoulder.

After that, they disappeared. "Where did those four go?" Buggy yelled.

"They've gone, Captain!"

"Zoro! Nami! Even the cage!"

"No way! That cage took five people to drag it up here!"

"Crap! It's been stolen!" One of the men called out.

"What has?" Buggy asked loudly.

"The cage's key! It's gone!" The man answered.

Zoro dropped the iron cage with Luffy in it on a rooftop, not that far from where they were just at. He was panting hard as it was heavy to carry. He sat down next to the cage. "Dammit! If this cage would just open! Open!" Luffy tried to pull apart the bars.

"The first floor of the pub!"

"They're not there!"

"The village street!"

"Can't see them!"

You could here their frantic search for them. "We're being in a dangerous situation here! But what's been started must be finished, I suppose!" Zoro said.

* * *

**The next chapter! The last one for a bit of time! Look forth to the next chapter!**


	11. The 'Beast Tamer' Mohji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"We're now quite far away from the pub," Zoro noticed as he dragged the cage along, "They won't be able to catch up with us immediatly now."

"Our escape was done okay," Zoro continued to drag the cage, "But this cage is starting to annoy me!"

"Yeah. If this thing doesn't open, then even though all those bad guys come, I can't even attempt to fight them!" Luffy chewed on the bars.

Zoro dropped to the floor as exhaustion took him over. "This is it! I don't have enough strength," Zoro said, "I can't walk any longer."

Zoro then realized a dog sat next to him, surprising him. "What's with this dog?" Zoro questioned.

"Dog? Hey, it is a dog," Luffy realized.

Zoro leaned against a post. "What is this? Is it really a dog?" Luffy asked, "Hey look, Zoro. The dog isn't moving at all."

"Whatever," Zoro muttered uncaring, "What it does is up to the dog. Right now, you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage."

"I wonder if it's dead," Luffy poked the dog on its head.

The dog bit Luffy's face, leaving him to scream out in surprise. "You stupid dog! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Luffy yelled at the dog as soon as he was able to remove him from his face.

The dog barked at Luffy. "You idiot. Do you know the seriousness of the situation here!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Stupid dog!" Luffy muttered.

"Dammit! I don't have enough strength," Zoro also muttered.

"You two, what on Earth are you guys doing? If you just lie around here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you!" Nami came around, Natsu still being supported by Nami.

"Hey, our navigator and Natsu," Luffy greeted them.

"Says who?" Nami asked Luffy loudly, while helping Natsu lay down.

"I just came back to repay my debt and bring back your friend because you saved my life back there and you asked me to carry your friend," Nami told them.

"Repay?" The question was asked.

Nami threw the key towards Luffy who was now sitting in his cage. "Ah!" Luffy began to be overjoyed, "The key! You stole the cage key!"

"Yeah, even if I think so myself it was a really dumb thing to do," Nami told them, "Because of that, I couldn't steal any of the treasures."

"The cage was such a problem, I thought we were gonna just die from the headache it gave us!" Luffy said, a huge smile on his face.

"Making such a difficult escape. Reward is finally shining through," Zoro gave a small smile as well.

The dog picked up the key and then swallowed it whole, making the whole celebration stop. "You stupid dog!" Luffy began strangling the dog, "Spit it out! That thing you just swallowed isn't food!"

The dog only gave a bark. "Oi, you people!" A man yelled at them, "Don't do anything to Shushu!"

"Shushu?" Luffy asked.

"Who're you, mister?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the villager's leader, or in other words, the chief!" The man told them.

* * *

"How's Natsu?" Luffy asked the leader, only Nami had followed him back.

"I let him sleep at my house since it's just next door," The leader reported to him, "Even though I told him that there's a doctor at the shelter, he wasn't in the best shape to get there and so we left him at my house as the swordsman said he'd get better with sleep. It's an enormous injury though!"

"Is this dog's name Shushu?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," The leader answered.

"What is he doing here?" Luffy asked as the leader fed the dog.

"He's guarding this store," The leader explained, "I just came to give him some food."

"Ah! You're right! Now that I'm looking carefully, it's a store," Nami looked over the store, "I see it's a pet food store."

"The owner of this place is my friend," The leader continued, "And ten years ago, he opened this store with Shushu. The precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two. Although, I like it too."

The leader knelt down. "Look at these wounds. They're definitely from fighting with those pirates and protecting this store," The leader showed them.

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with pirates as the enemy?" Nami questioned, "The store owner is with the other people at the shelter, right?"

"No, that guy," The leader began and sat down, "He's already gone to the next world because of a sickness. Three months ago, he was hospitalized."

"Then, could it be that the dog's continuing, just waiting for his owner to return?" Nami asked.

"That's what everyone says, but I see it in a different way," The leader told them, "Since Shushu's an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner's already passed away."

"Then why still guard the store?" Nami asked.

"Obviously, this store is a treasure to Shushu," The leader answered, "He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store."

The leader was smiling, "It's an unendurable thing. I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but he won't take a step from this place. If I just left him here, I think that he'd stay until he starved to death."

Nami gave a small smile. Then there was a loud roar causing both the leader and Nami to panic. "Wh-what is it, that roaring noise!" Nami asked.

"Th-that guy! The 'Beast Trainer' Mohji!" The leader yelled.

"Run away!" The two said in unison and ran down the street.

"Oi, now something's coming up. Give me the key, you little thing," Luffy told the dog and the dog gave a 'woof' in response.

"Well, I found one guy," The man on top of the huge lion said, "I'm Buggy's crew member, the 'Beast Trainer' Mohji!"

The lion gave a growl. "So the people you were with just ditched you?" Mohji asked, "Poor thing. And you tried so hard to run away."

"Captain Buggy is pretty mad," Mohji continued, "You guys have committed a pretty serious crime."

"Heck are you supposed to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Mohji was surprised at the question and began to fume, "You idiot. Watch what you're saying! This is my hair!"

"That just makes it even weirder," Luffy commented.

"Shuddup!" Mohji told Luffy, "You-you're in a cage. So you don't know how scary I am."

"That guy, he wants to die, doesn't he," Nami muttered.

"That idiot," The leader muttered.

"I'm telling you, there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there," Mohji told Luffy.

"Shake a paw," Mohji held his hand out to Shushu and he bit it instead.

"You're just a nameless common thief," Mohji placed himself back on his lion.

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy asked.

"I have no reason to kill you. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is," Mohji demanded.

The lion gave a low growl. "I don't want to," Luffy refused.

"Kill him, Richie!" Mohji ordered.

Richie obeyed and attacked the iron cage, destroying it completely. "The steel cage!" Nami couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Crap, that kid's gonna die!" The leader began to panic.

"Yahoo! The cage 's finally opened!" Luffy gave a small celebration.

Richie attacked, giving a roar. "That was instantaneous! He talks back to me and that's what he gets," Mohji said, "Okay, Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro. 'Cause if I kill him, I'll earn an even better reputation."

Richie gave a small growl. "What's up?" Mohji asked the large lion and looking over the store, "Look at that, it's a pet food store. Goodness, Richie. Hurry up and finish your meal."

Shushu began to growl. "What a shock," Luffy sat upon the floor, "I ended up all the way here at the other side."

Luffy then had a grin and made a fist, "But now I'm out of that stuffy cage. Okay, from now on, after I get rid of those people, I'm gonna make Nami the thief my navigator!"

* * *

**Next chapter now out! I'm resisting to attempt to watch the Fairy Tail episode as I promised a night filled with chapters, so I shall resist! Keep a lookout for the next chapter!**


	12. Revenge For Shushu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Ah!" Luffy looked over to see the leader and Nami.

"You're still alive?" The leader asked.

"How the hell did you manage to survive?" Nami asked.

"Can't I be alive?" Luffy asked.

"You smashed through a house, but you appear to be perfectlyfine, which is weird too!" Nami told Luffy.

"I don't care if it's weird," Luffy told Nami.

"What is your purpose here? Why are you fighting those pirates?" The leader asked.

"I just chose my goal a moment ago!" Luffy told them, "It's getting the Grand Line map and a navigator!"

"I'm gonna go see Zoro for a minute and come back," Luffy told them, "That fur cap guy appears to be looking for him."

"You idiot, don't! This time you're really going to get eaten by that lion!" The leader warned Luffy.

Luffy walked away, only to see that Shushu's store was burning and Shushu barked at it, sitting down. Luffy stared the dog and store down for awhile before walking away, soon confronting Mohji and Richie. "You... Weren't you just...Killed awhile ago?" Mohji asked.

"I can't die that easily. Because I'm a rubberman," Luffy's hands were crossed over his chest as he had a small smile.

"Rubber man? I can understand that you may have incredible devil's luc, but I think you got a little hurt in the head," Mohji told Luffy, "Hearing you say words, so rediculous."

"Coming within my sight again was a dumb thing to do! This time I'll send you to the netherworld!" Mohji hopped off his lion as Richie went to attack Luffy.

"You think that a lion," Luffy began to twist his arms, "Can actually kill me?"

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Mohji asked, "His arms!"

Luffy grabbed onto Richie. "Gomu Gomu no," Luffy began to allow his arms to unwind as he lifted up Richie.

Pulling his arms back to the floor to allow Richie to hit the ground hard, Luffy finished off his attack name, "Hammer!"

"Richie!" Mohji began crying out for his lion.

"You-what are you?" Mohji demanded.

"A long time ago, I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit!" Luffy began to get up from the floor.

"Gomu Gomu fruit?" Mohji was surprised, "Could it be that you... Have gained abilities from eating a devil's fruit just like Captain Buggy?"

"O-okay! I'll give you everything that you want!" Mohji held his hands out in front of him, trying to give in, "A-and I'll apologize! Sorry!"

"I don't need an apology," Luffy told him, "Because it won't bring back Shushu's treasure."

Luffy stood up, a vein had been popped in his forehead, "And you, I came to get payback from you!"

Luffy grabbed onto Mohji's shirt collar. "It stretched again!" Mohji began to panic.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," Luffy readied a punch to Mohji's face.

"Hey! P-please, I beg you to stop!" Mohji begged Luffy.

Luffy dragged Mohji towards him. "Someone, sa-" Mohji didn't get to finish his sentence as he was punched in the face by Luffy and was hit towards the ground.

* * *

"This guy, that guy! Pirates are all the same!" Nami stared at the burnt down pet food store, "Crushing everything precious to others!"

"Hm?" Luffy had returned.

"Oho, Mr. Pirate, so you're still alive!" Nami said, "I thought that you would have finally been finished off by that lion."

"Hey! What are you saying?" The village leader asked Nami.

"Before you get your pirate pals over to raid this village, why don't you just go to hell!" Nami had become restrained by the village leader.

"You think that you can hurt me?" Luffy stuck his tongue out at Nami.

"What?" Nami was getting even angrier, "Okay, so you want to fight me, huh! Stupid pirate!"

"Will you just stop it! Why are you two being like this!" The leader continued to restrain Nami.

Luffy walked up to Shushu, placing down a thing of pet food in front of him. "That," Nami quit trying to get out of the leader's restraint and calmed down.

Luffy sat down next to the dog and smiled, "That's the only one I could bring back! The rest was eaten up, if you can believe me!"

_That guy, he fought with the lion and came back, for that dog _Nami couldn't believe what Luffy had done.

"It was admirable! You fought well," Luffy continued, "Well, I couldn't see it, but I know basically what has happened!"

Shushu picked up the box of food and began to walk away, only to turn around and give barks of joy. "Yeah! You be strong too!" Luffy told Shushu.

Nami gave a small laugh of joy and the leader removed his arms around her.

* * *

**I always love this fight! Luffy going off to get revenge for a small dog who's treasure's been crushed. So nice of Luffy! I really want to get to the fight against Buggy! That was another good fight, but for now, I'll leave it at this!**


	13. Luffy's Crew Assembles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Nami walked over to Luffy. "Sorry for screaming at you," Nami tried to make up with a smile on her face.

"It's okay. You lost someone important to you because of pirates," Luffy stood up and brushed off his pants, "You've been through a lot, haven't you? You don't need to say anything."

"I can't stand it anymore!" The village leader yelled.

"What?" Nami asked, a bit confused.

"It's just so miserable, so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters are fighting like this! But why is it that I, the village chief, can only watch our village getting trampled!" The village leader ranted.

"Wait, chief, calm down!" Nami told him.

"To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided!" The village leader continued and looked at Luffy, "Isn't that right, kid?" (**AN: Elfman sneezed when he said 'real man')**

Luffy gave a wide smile and answered, "That's right, mister!"

"Don't encourage him!" Nami yelled in Luffy's face.

The village leader told them about the basic history of the village and how hard they worked together on it. He finished his speech with, "This place has now grown into a successful harbor village! This village was made by the old people! It's a village we made!"

He readied a spear in hand, "This village and the villagers are my treasure! What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village? I'm going to fight!"

"Fire! Buggy Special Cannonball!" Buggy's voice yelled.

The houses one side of the street were completely destroyed. The three went flying backwards from the aftershock of the cannonball. "Even my house!" The village leader grumbled.

"Natsu was sleeping there and Zoro was also over there!" Luffy realized.

There was some shuffling in the rubble. "Are they dead? The kid with the scarf and the other with the waist band?" The village leader asked.

"Het, Zoro, Natsu, are you still alive?" Luffy yelled out.

"Yeah, we're still alive," The dust cleared to show Zoro and Natsu crouched down.

"That was a really bad way to wake me up," Natsu said, rubbing one of his eyes.

"What a relief! You're alive!" Luffy said happily.

"And just how is that you survived?" Nami asked.

"It feels as though my chest is being scraped out," The village leader held a hand on his chest.

"Chief!" Nami called out worriedly.

"Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again?" The village leader ranted once more.

"He better not say what he's about to say," Natsu said quietly to the others and got ready to make a quick run to protect the village leader from harm.

"For a 'horse-skeleton like guy' who suddenly pops out, he has absolutely no right to trample all over our 40 years!" The village leader continued on his rant.

"Don't say anymore! If you do, you'll be killed right here on the spot!" Natsu yelled at the village leader, but was ignored.

"I am the chief! I won't leave and let this village be treated this way!" He stuck his hands up in the air as if he was going to protect the village from damage.

"Alright, I'm going to fight!" The village leader began to march his way towards Buggy, but was stopped by Nami.

"W-wait a minute, chief!" Nami tugged at the man's clothes, trying to stop him.

"Let go of me, kid!" The village leader ordered Nami, but Nami didn't follow his order.

"Those people are dangerous! So what's the point in going? This is too reckless!" Nami argued against the village leader.

"I know it's reckless!" The village leader turned and you could see tears coming down his face.

Nami and Natsu had been caught off guard by the man's tears, leaving Nami to let go of the man and Natsu to settle down. "You just wait! Buggy the Clown!" The village leader began to run down the street.

"The chief," Nami said, "Was crying."

"Oh really? I didn't see anything," Luffy turned away, a small smile on his face.

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun," Zoro commented with a smile.

"I agree," Luffy gave a laugh.

"It'll take me a bit of time to have my hearing return after that cannonball, but I guess it'll be more fun to fight that way," Natsu gave a small smile.

"How can you still laugh!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy gave a promise.

"How can you still laugh in this kinda situation? Where the hell does your confidence come from?" Nami asked more seriously.

"Our destination is the Grand Line. Now, we're going to steal that map again!" Luffy told them.

"Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure," Luffy stuck out his hand for them to make a deal.

"I'm not going to become a pirate," Nami told him, but slapped his hand as they made a deal, "Rather than 'partners', let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping eachother achieve our goals!"

* * *

"You're going to? What about your stomach injury?" Nami asked Natsu.

"If I'm forced to, I'll burn it closed," Natsu told her.

"You can do that?" Nami asked.

"More importantly, my name is suffering because all I did in my last fight is getting Natsu hurt," Zoro tied his bandana onto his head.

"I'm not saving you again by taking the hit so you better be careful," Natsu told Zoro.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Zoro told Natsu.

"It wouldn't good to have you get injured in the fight because you can't burn your own wounds closed in the middle of battle," Natsu told him.

"Fine," Zoro agreed to his logic and asked, "Should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"I'm dumbfounded," Nami facepalmed.

* * *

**So, I'm trying to think of new plans on how things are going to work :P Currently, I spend my entire time after school eating, doing homework, and going to track practice, as well as getting in one episode of One Piece in there. I'll try and come up with a better plan as well as with my other stories so I believe this story shall not be updated daily, but only on weekends and other days off from school! Today, I'll be posting chapters of this story randomly, as well as tomorrow, so look forth to it!**


	14. The Attack Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Buggy looked confused at his arm and looked down at the ground to see Luffy had separated the choking village leader from his separated arm. "That Straw Hat!" Buggy gritted his teeth.

Luffy had a smirk on his face as he said, "I've kept my promise. I've come to beat you!"

Buggy's hand came back its body. "So you come without a singe trace of fear by your own will," Buggy told Luffy, "You morons! You're all so dead!"

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you which," Nami told them, "I'm here for the map and treasure."

"Yeah, I know," Zoro answered, a small smile was on his face.

"All of you, what did you come back for? You four just stay out of this," The village leader struggled to stand up, "This is my war!"

He readied his spear to attack, "I'm the one who must protect this village! Don't interfere!"

Luffy shoved the village leader's face into a building, knocking him unconscious. "What?" Nami asked shocked.

Buggy looked pretty shocked of what had happened as well. "You-you idiot! What the hell was that for? Why did you do that to the chief?" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"'Cause he would just get in the way!" Luffy told Nami with a smile.

"That was smart thinking. If you had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly. It's safer for him to be unconscious," Zoro gave Luffy a small compliment.

"Don't do anything unnecessary!" Nami told them.

"I was actually hoping he would cooperate. I'm going to be needing a new shirt and pants. They're ripped and bloody," Natsu sighed, unzipping his jacket and taking it out of its tucked position, showing the bandages around his stomach.

"We'll get you a new shirt soon, Natsu," Luffy promised.

Luffy then turned to Buggy and yelled, "Hey you, huge, red ugly, big nose!"

"Hey!" Nami called quietly to Luffy.

This made Buggy really mad. Nami and Zoro were surprised at what Luffy said. "Luffy, you shouldn't work up your enemies by calling them names, you know," Natsu advised Luffy, but it was already too late to give that advise.

"Fire the Buggy Special Cannonball! Fire!" Buggy ordered.

"Be gone!" Buggy told them as the cannonball was shot.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? You idiot!" Zoro yelled at Luffy, "Oi, Luffy, dodge it!"

Zoro and Nami were moving away, but Luffy and Natsu didn't move a single inch. "Do you think just because of a cannonball, I'll move a single inch?" Luffy asked.

"Get them, Luffy," Natsu told Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy sucked in air as the cannonball inched closer.

"Balloon!" Luffy had his body expand and the cannonball hit his stomach.

Nami and Buggy and his crew were in complete shock. "What the hell is that kid?" Buggy asked.

"Could the Buggy Special Cannonball..."

The cannonball shot back at Buggy and his crew.

"He bounced it back!"

"Could've said something sooner," Zoro said, gritting his teeth from a bit of frustration.

A large explosion occurred. "Yay! Their number has decreased! Shall we start?" Luffy asked.

"What the hell are you?" Nami yelled the question.

"So much for blowing us," Zoro muttered.

"I guess we can have some fun finally," Natsu cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Next chapter to be uploaded! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	15. The Salamander's True Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

They stood in front of the completely destroyed building. "Explain yourself! I don't understand this at all!" Nami demanded, "From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! This isn't humanly possible! How the hell did you swell up like a balloon?"

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon," Luffy told her.

"I'm not asking you for the name!" Nami told Luffy.

Laughter came from the pile of rubble, making them all turn to see who it was. "You're chatting around making a lotta noise, like you're not scared," Buggy told them.

"Using their crew as shields!" Nami was surprised.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever recieved under our pirate flag, captain," Cabaji told Buggy.

"I'm so mad, words fail me," Buggy commented.

"Dammit, I was unconscious," Mohji began to get up and commented, "That is this, this mess."

"Mohji, so you're still alive," Cabaji said.

Mohji saw what Cabaji was holding in his hand to see it was his lion, Richie. "Cabaji! You, what the heck did you do to Richie?" Mohji asked angrily.

"Ah, this kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty, so I just used him as a shield," Cabaji answered casually, throwing Richie towards Mohji.

"Hey, Richie! You okay?" Mohji asked his lion as it coughed.

Richie looked at Cabaji and immediatly ran, hiding behind some rubble in fear. "You bastard!" Mohji told Cabaji.

Mohji's eyes then had looked at Luffy. The kid in the straw hat! Captain Buggy, be careful of that kid! Mohji warned Buggy, "The kid's also one who has gained powers from a Devil's Fruit! He's a rubber man!"

"Rubber man?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Luffy pulled the edges of his mouth as they stretched abnormally.

"Devil's Fruit!" Buggy stared at Luffy, "That's why he can bounce back Buggy Special Cannonball."

Mohji became slightly confused. "But, Mohji, if you already knew that," Buggy punched Mohji with detaching his hand, "Why the heck didn't you tell me earlier!"

"But, I did," Mohji opposed as he was flying towards Luffy and his crew.

"Get out of the way!" Mohji told them.

"You get out of the way," And Liffy kicked the flying Mohji in the face, blood spat out of Mohji's jaw.

"The fight has began," Luffy said, watching Nami jump over Mohji who was sent her direction.

"Buggy's pirate fleet's commander Cabaji the Acrobat!" Cabaji introduced himself, "I'll avenge the pain you've caused my crew!"

He came after Luffy on a unicycle and sword ready to pierce Luffy. Luffy got defended by Zoro as he stopped Cabaji's sword from piercing Luffy. "If it's swords, I'm all in for it," Zoro said.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji told Zoro, "As a swordsman, I get to slay you."

Moments passed as they stood in the same position. "Acrobat Technique: Fire Trick" Fire was breathed from Cabaji's mouth and went straight at Zoro's face.

Zoro backed away from the flames, covering his face. He kicked Zoro in the side where he had almost got stabbed. Zoro flinched in pain, but didn't inflict much damage. "Damn it," Zoro held his side where he was kicked at.

"Eh, what's this? I didn't even kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji played innocent.

Natsu observed the fight. "Acrobat Technique: Murder Mist Trick," Cabaji stuck his sword in the ground and then pulled it out, whirling it around at a fast speed.

"Some trick. It's just a cloud of dust," Zoro said.

Zoro was caught be surprise as Cabaji was in front of him now, but Natsu was quick to act. He was in between Zoro and Cabaji, holding back Cabaji's sword. "You blow fire out of your mouth, now don't you? Maybe you want to see an even better trick then that," Natsu told Cabaji.

Cabaji tried to pull his sword out of Natsu's hand, but it didn't budge. "Zoro, can I melt his sword to help you?" Natsu asked Zoro, turning to face him.

"Watch out!" Zoro told Natsu, but it was to late.

Cabaji kicked Natsu in the side where he got stabbed and Natsu let go of the sword, instinctively holding his side as he was kicked to the side, crying out in pain. "That was dirty, you bastard! Aiming for the wounded area," Nami said.

The wound bled throught the bandages. "What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch," Cabaji told Natsu.

Zoro stood up straight and readied his katana. "I won't let you get away with hurting Natsu," Zoro told Cabaji.

Luffy sat there and watched silently. "Is that so?" Cabaji asked.

Natsu stuggled to stand up from the floor, holding his side. "Don't push yourself! You're too injured to fight! Nami called out to Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu, he's mine. Don't butt in," Zoro told Natsu, his eyes not moving from hia opponent.

"You would've been sliced if it wasn't for me," Natsu told Zoro.

"I'm already in your debt, don't make me have to pay you more than I have to," Zoro told Natsu.

"Well, pay more attention next time," Natsu breathed heavily, drops of blood seeped from the bandages and dripped down onto the floor.

Natsu ripped off the bandages and they fell from to the floor. Nami remembered that in the case that his wound got in his way, he would burn it closed as that was what he was about to do. "Roronoa Zoro! Go to the next world!" Cabaji charged at Zoro.

Zoro knocked Cabaji off his unicycle and onto the floor. "What an annoying guy. Do you find tearing up people's wounds that much fun?" Zork asked.

Natsu sat up, a slightly burned mark on his wound could be seen. "He burned it closed!" Cabaji realized.

Nami couldn't believe what he did, but was confused how he had done it. "Zoro, he'll pay for messing with me," Natsu stood up on his feet.

Zoro watched Natsu and sheathed his swords. "Go ahead. I'll save you if you get yourself into trouble," Zoro stepped to the edge of the street.

"He can't fight like that!" Nami told Luffy.

Luffy gave a smile. "Don't worry, Natsu's strong. His father was a dragon, after all," Luffy told Nami.

"But-" Nami had her mouth covered.

"You say it, he'll punch you," Luffy whispered to her.

"Your father was a dragon? What nonsense! Dragons don't exist! Did you hit your head when you were small?" Cabaji laughed.

"Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon," Lightning sparked from Natsu, a vein popped in his head.

Luffy's hand was removed from her mouth. Zoro looked at Luffy.

"You'll pay what you just said. I'll show you the difference between a dragon and a mere human," Natsu told Cabaji.

Sweat streamed down Cabaji's face, as he got nervous.

* * *

**I'm excited to give Cabaji a fist full of fire right now :D Never really liked Cabaji, or Mohji, really. I really wished I put Natsu into that fight, but he was injured and sleeping and such and I decided that the next time they met, Natsu would get to punch Mohji. For now, this is how things are going to do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


	16. How To Breathe Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"I'll give you a handy cap. I won't use my fastest speed. There are only so many that can keep up," Natsu told Cabaji.

"A handy cap from the enemy. Like I need one!" Cabaji told Natsu.

Nami glanced over to the destroyed pub and then whispered to Luffy, "Hey!"

Luffy gave a sign that he was listening. "Behind the destroyed pub, there's a warehouse. Their treasure is there and the Grand Line map is probably still with Buggy," Nami told Luffy, "Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there and after I acquire the warehouse's treasure, I'll make my escape."

"Whether you win the fight or not, has nothing to do with me," Nami reminded Luffy, "But if you actually manage to fulfill your part and get the map, let's 'cooperate' again when that happens."

Nami began to rush off before saying, "Then off I go! I wish you a good fight!"

"Okay, Thanks!" Luffy told her.

"Take a taste of the best trick I that have!" Cabaji took out spinning tops and Natsu watched.

"Acrobat Technique: One Hundred Tops Typhoon!" Cabaji sent them flying at Natsu.

Natsu didn't flinched, but readied a lightning flame ball to shoot at the tops to burn them off. "Acrobat Technique: Wall Climbing!" Cabaji cycled up a wall of a building.

Natsu shot the large lightning flame ball, completely burning off the tops before his eyes followed Cabaji in air. "Acrobat Technique: Midsummer Firecrackers Ignition!" Cabaji began his next technique.

"That's high!" Luffy watched Cabaji.

"Direct Stab!" Cabaji finished off his technique name as fell to the floor.

Buggy outstretched his arm, saying," Ground Runner Bara Bara Cannon!"

Natsu eyes directed at Buggy's flying hand that came after him. Natsu's eyes went back up at Cabaji, seeming to be remaining calm. "Cabaji, I'll grab him in place, so finish him off!" Buggy yelled at Cabaji.

"Yes, Captain," Cabaji had a grin on his face.

"Maybe you've forgotten," Natsu said, a calm expression remaining on his face.

Luffy stepped on Buggy's hand, holding it down on the floor, making Buggy cry out in pain. "Don't interfere with Natsu's face," Luffy told Buggy.

"You asshole!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"Thanks, Luffy," Natsu called out his thanks.

"Finish him off, Salamander," Luffy told Natsu.

"If that's an order, then yes, Captain," A grin appeared on Natsu's face, a vein popped from his head, "Let me teach you what happens when you mess with a dragon."

Natsu sparked with lightning and flames. "Even without the Captain's help, finishing you off will be a piece of cake," Cabaji told Natsu.

Cabaji landed and Natsu had dodged without his lightning speed. The lightning and flames quit flickering from his body. "This mode takes up too much energy. I'm done," Natsu muttered.

A smile appeared on Cabaji's face as if he had won. "You're done? Are you going to fall asleep? You finally given up. Well, I suppose it was a bit obvious," Cabaji laughed.

Natsu disappeared from the spot he was crouched at and Cabaji turned getting a flame and lightning punch to the nose. "Giving people handy caps? You weren't even worth half of my strength," Natsu stood over the still conscious Cabaji.

"Tgen let me finish you off now! With my real sword skills!" Cabaji went to attack Natsu.

Natsu stood there, waiting for the attack. Cabaji swung his sword at Natsu, but was easily caught. "You aren't fast enough. If you plan to keep up with me, then don't bet on it," Natsu turned the sword red and it began to melt.

"Let me show you a trick on blowing fire from your mouth like I did earlier," Natsu neared his face into Cabaji's, his canine teeth showing clearly and began, "First, you take a deep breath and then you blow the fire. Let me demonstrate." Natsu pulled away from Cabaji and made his way on to the roof of the house and jumped into the air, taking a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew fire out of his mouth, going directly at Cabaji, burning him.

"Cabaji!" Buggy called out worriedly.

Luffy gave a large smile. "Damn it! The world's best pirate at the likes of a common person. So shameful," Cabaji said after the roar subsided and Natsu landed on the floor.

"Not a common person, but a pirate," Natsu told Cabaji before falling, unbalanced on his legs.

"Why now? My wound reopened and I've used a lot of magic power," Natsu gritted his teeth, his hand going to his side.

Zoro came over to Natsu's side. "Oi, you get some sleep. Me and Luffy can handle the rest," Zoro told Natsu.

"Heh, fine," Natsu agreed, completely falling to the floor and falling asleep.

"Sleep will be better for him. He'll recover faster. I'll finish this now," Luffy grinned.

"You mean, you guys are pirates?" Buggy asked them.

"Yeah! Hand over the Grand Line map!" Luffy demanded.

"So that was your goal. That place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates can go as they please. So what are you planning to do there! You wanna go on a sightseeing tour?" Buggy lectured Luffy.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King," Luffy answered.

Buggy paused, not believing what Luffy had just said. "Don't kid around! You idiotic fool! You become Pirate King? Then I'm a god! The person who'll get his hands on all the treasure in the world will be me! Don't even dream about it!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"Shut up! Skip the lecture and let's start!" Luffy cracked his knuckles, "You're being too loud, you idiot!"

"Watch your mouth, Gomu Gomu," Buggy brought out four knives for each hand, "Seeing your straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew a long time ago. The impudent red-haired guy!"

"Red-haired?" Luffy asked, surprised.

* * *

**I think this will be my last chapter of the night. Unless I get really bored and decide to continue uploading XD Who knows! Check back tomorrow for the next chapter!... hopefully -.-**


	17. The Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Red-haired? Do you know Shanks?" Luffy asked Buggy.

"What's this? Looks like you are considerably interested. I know him, but why do you want to know?" Buggy noticed.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"Where? Well, if I know then I know and if I don't know then I could also not know anything at all!" Buggy said.

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked.

"Whaddya mean 'idiot', you uncivilized buffoon!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

Buggy held up his hands that were filled with knives. "I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die," Buggy cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Then let me make you say it by force!" Luffy readied to attack Buggy.

"Before you hear it, you're going to be dead!" Buggy laughed.

Knives came out of the toes of Buggy's shoes. "Even though you are rubber, there are still some things that won't bounce off you," Buggy told Luffy.

"That's right," Luffy admitted.

"Bara Bara no," Buggy prepared to attack.

"Windmill!" Buggy's legs swung towards Luffy, but he jumped over it.

"Moving here and there in the air! Is most likely impossible!" Knives surrounded Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy grabbed onto a nearby pole with an arm and went towards it, getting out of being surrounded by knives.

"Oho, so you can do things like that! How interesting," Buggy told Luffy.

"You're an interesting person too," Luffy also told Buggy, "Gomu Gomu no."

Luffy fired his arm at Buggy, "Pistol!"

Buggy dodged Luffy's fist. "It's an interesting ability, but!"

"An arm that's stretched to it's limit," Buggy readied his knives, "Is full of weaknesses!"

Luffy grabbed on to the building behind Buggy. "I'll tear it to shreds!" Buggy was about to attack Luffy's arm.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy's body launched off to where his arm held on to.

Buggy stopped and looked at Luffy. "Bara Bara no Emergency Escape!" Buggy's yelled.

"Scythe!" Luffy tried to punch Buggy, but Buggy's head popped off, dodging the attack.

Buggy laughed as his head popped back on to his body again. "You're not much of a threat, Gomu Gomu," Buggy told Luffy who was buried under a pile of rubble.

Luffy popped out of the rubble, pieces going flying. "Hey!" Luffy yelled, placing his straw hat back on his head, "Damn! Separating into sections."

Nami watched from behind a building, you could see fear and shock in her eyes. "H-how is it possible for such a fight! I feel as though I'm dreaming," Nami whispered to herself.

"Hey, did you just see that?"

"Idiot, pretend you've fainted. We've no chance of living if-if we get caught into a fight like that."

"Bara Bara no Cannon!" Buggy launched his hand at Luffy.

Luffy caught the hand, stopping it centimeters from his face. "Separate!" Buggy called out and the hand separated from the part Luffy grabbed, slashing Luffy's face.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped out.

Luffy fell backwards from the force and landed on the floor. Luffy sat up, blood dripping from the wound just under his left eye. He looked at his hat, an angry expression on his face. "You bastard," Luffy growled in anger.

"What? So you're pissed that your face is scarred?" Buggy asked.

"How dare you mess up this hat!" Luffy said out of anger, continuing to look at the small tear in it.

"What?" Buggy asked cockily.

"This is my treasure! I will never forgive anyone who messes up this hat!" Luffy yelled at Buggy.

Nami remembered what Luffy had told her about the straw hat. _I thought this guy was someone who'd never get agitated at anything, but he's so pissed off now! _Nami thought.

"Is the hat that precious to you?" Buggy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy answered as he continued to hold out his hat.

Buggy fired a knife from his separated hand and Luffy turned to see the knife coming at him. Luffy went to dodge the knife, but Buggy's hand came at the hat. "If it's that precious to you then why don't you protect it properly!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

The knives went through the hat and continued its path away from Luffy. Luffy watched it go, remembering Shanks had gifted it to him. The hand returned back to its location on Buggy's body. "What sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat?" Buggy laughed.

Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. Zoro got ready to join the fight, but got tapped on his leg, looking down to see Natsu shaking his head and Zoro removed his hand from his sword. "It's Luffy's fight. Now that his treasure's gotten taken away and was ripped up, he'll fight even harder to defeat Buggy," Natsu told Zoro.

Luffy ran at Buggy. "That's the hat I swore myself to with Shanks!" Luffy yelled.

"What? This is Shanks' hat? I thought it looked familiar," Buggy threw the hat down on the floor.

Buggy then spat on the hat. "Me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship. To rephrase that, he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees," Buggy told Luffy.

"Shanks is a great man! You say that he was your comrade!" Luffy readied to hit Buggy.

"Bara Bara no Escape Cannon!" Buggy's head popped of his body again.

"Don't compare yourself with him!" Luffy kicked Buggy's stomach, causing damage to Buggy.

* * *

**Yeah! I got a chapter posted! But I believe this'll be the only one today cause I'm watching a really exciting part in One Piece right now and I want to continue watching before my head explodes with excitement! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, this story is going to be only updated on Saturdays and Sundays as there'll be multiple chapters to be posted!**


	18. Luffy vs Buggy: Ripped Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Red-haired? Do you know Shanks?" Luffy asked Buggy.

"What's this? Looks like you are considerably interested. I know him, but why do you want to know?" Buggy noticed.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"Where? Well, if I know then I know and if I don't know then I could also not know anything at all!" Buggy said.

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked.

"Whaddya mean 'idiot', you uncivilized buffoon!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

Buggy held up his hands that were filled with knives. "I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die," Buggy cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Then let me make you say it by force!" Luffy readied to attack Buggy.

"Before you hear it, you're going to be dead!" Buggy laughed.

Knives came out of the toes of Buggy's shoes. "Even though you are rubber, there are still some things that won't bounce off you," Buggy told Luffy.

"That's right," Luffy admitted.

"Bara Bara no," Buggy prepared to attack.

"Windmill!" Buggy's legs swung towards Luffy, but he jumped over it.

"Moving here and there in the air! Is most likely impossible!" Knives surrounded Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy grabbed onto a nearby pole with an arm and went towards it, getting out of the surrounding knives.

"Oho, so you can do things like that! How interesting," Buggy told Luffy.

"You're an interesting person too," Luffy also told Buggy, "Gomu Gomu no."

Luffy fired his arm at Buggy, "Pistol!"

Buggy dodged Luffy's fist. "It's an interesting ability, but!"

"An arm that's stretched to it's limit," Buggy readied his knives, "Is full of weaknesses!"

Luffy grabbed on to the building behind Buggy. "I'll tear it to shreds!" Buggy was about to attack Luffy's arm.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy's body launched off to where his arm held on to.

Buggy stopped and looked at Luffy. "Bara Bara no Emergency Escape!" Buggy's yelled.

"Scythe!" Luffy tried to punch Buggy, but Buggy's head popped off, dodging the attack.

Buggy laughed as his head popped back on to his body again. "You're not much of a threat, Gomu Gomu," Buggy told Luffy who was buried under a pile of rubble.

Luffy popped out of the rubble, pieces going flying. "Hey!" Luffy yelled, placing his straw hat back on his head, "Damn! Separating into sections."

* * *

Nami watched from behind a building, you could see fear and shock in her eyes. "H-how is it possible for such a fight! I feel as though I'm dreaming," Nami whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey, did you just see that?"

"Idiot, pretend you've fainted. We've no chance of living if-if we get caught into a fight like that."

* * *

"Bara Bara no Cannon!" Buggy launched his hand at Luffy.

Luffy caught the hand, stopping it centimeters from his face. "Separate!" Buggy called out and the hand separated from the part Luffy grabbed, slashing Luffy's face.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped out.

Luffy fell backwards from the force and landed on the floor. Luffy sat up, blood dripping from the wound just under his left eye. He looked at his hat, an angry expression on his face. "You bastard," Luffy growled in anger.

"What? So you're pissed that your face is scarred?" Buggy asked.

"How dare you mess up this hat!" Luffy said out of anger, continuing to look at the small tear in it.

"What?" Buggy asked cockily.

"This is my treasure! I will never forgive anyone who messes up this hat!" Luffy yelled at Buggy.

* * *

Nami remembered what Luffy had told her about the straw hat. _I thought this guy was someone who'd never get agitated at anything, but he's so pissed off now! _Nami thought.

* * *

"Is the hat that precious to you?" Buggy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy answered as he continued to hold out his hat.

Buggy fired a knife from his separated hand and Luffy turned to see the knife coming at him. Luffy went to dodge the knife, but Buggy's hand came at the hat. "If it's that precious to you then why don't you protect it properly!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

The knives went through the hat and continued its path away from Luffy. Luffy watched it go, remembering Shanks had gifted it to him. The hand returned back to its location on Buggy's body. "What sort of treasure is this rag-like-hat?" Buggy laughed.

Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. Zoro got ready to join the fight, but got tapped on his leg, looking down to see Natsu shaking his head and Zoro removed his hand from his sword. "It's Luffy's fight. Now that his treasure's gotten taken away and was ripped up, he'll fight even harder to defeat Buggy," Natsu told Zoro.

Luffy ran at Buggy. "That's the hat I swore myself to with Shanks!" Luffy yelled.

"What? This is Shanks' hat? I thought it looked familiar," Buggy threw the hat down on the floor.

Buggy then spat on the hat. "Me and that guy used to be in the same pirate ship. To rephrase that, he was my comrade when we were still pirate trainees," Buggy told Luffy.

"Shanks is a great man! You say that he was your comrade!" Luffy readied to hit Buggy.

"Bara Bara no Escape Cannon!" Buggy's head popped of his body again.

"Don't compare yourself with him!" Luffy kicked Buggy's stomach, causing damage to Buggy.

Buggy's head reattached to the neck and he fell back on to the floor. "Dammit, how dare you treat my treasure like that!" Luffy told Buggy and picked up the straw hat, coming back over to Buggy.

"You even spat on it!" Luffy began to scrub the top of the hat onto Buggy's clothing to get rid of the spit.

"That's dirty, stop it!" Buggy told Luffy.

"It's your own saliva!" Luffy responded.

Luffy then stretched out Buggy's cheeks, "Shanks being your comrade, don't you dare repeat those words ever again!"

"Even though I don't know what sort of relationship you had with Shanks! It's my own choice of how I can speak of him!" Buggy told Luffy and added, "Take this! Bara Bara no..."

Luffy was surprised at Buggy about to attack him, but stopped him. "Stay still!" Luffy ordered Buggy, punching his face to the floor.

* * *

"Hey, isn't our captain kinda losing?"

"D-don't say such stupid things! Do you think Captain Buggy will actually lose? Captain's real skills will start now!"

* * *

"I was so fascinated, I kept on watching!" Nami realized, "I've got to quickly steal the warehouse treasure and run away!"

Natsu watched Nami. _She seems pretty familiar. She reminds me of the girl I met in Cocoyashi Village before I met Luffy. It was the first village I went to after that accident which got me into a bit of trouble. We didn't exchange names because I refused to give mine, but what's the chances of me meeting her now? Near zero? _Natsu thought and looked back to Luffy's fight as soon as Zoro caught on to his staring.

* * *

"Throughout my whole life, even until today, there was not a single person who made me madder than he did!" Buggy told Luffy as he had stood up once more, "That bastard, he-he took a tremendous amount of treasure from me!"

Luffy was a bit surprised to hear that. "I can't forgive him!"

Buggy brought himself back to when he had first eaten the devil's fruit. "So I ate a 100 million Berries-worth fruit and became unable to swim! And I also missed the treasure lying on the sea bed!" Buggy summarized his story.

"Oh, so Shanks saved your life," Luffy gave off a completely different summarization with a smile on his face.

"I'm not talking about that part!" Buggy yelled at Luffy, "Because of that idiot, my future life plans were postponed for ten years!"

Then, Buggy's torso popped of the legs and flew into the air. "So that's why I promised myself! If I can't get anything under the sea, then I'd settle for every treasure above it!" Buggy told Luffy, adding, "With this Devil's Fruit power!"

Buggy readied to attack. "Because of that, who ever touches my treasure, who ever that is, I never," Buggy went straight past Luffy and straight towards the Nami who was holding a bag filled with treasure.

"Leave them alive!" Nami stood still as she watched Buggy come straight at her.

* * *

**Due to Halloween being next week and all as I'm trying to make preparations for it, There'll be only one chapter released today since I'm gonna go insane with chapters on Friday! I've also hinted at a little secret that will be revealed sooner or later ;D If you caught the secret I'm hinting at, then how about you guys try to guess what arc I'll reveal it and you might as well add the manga chapter as well :3 I'll be looking forth to your guesses and I'll announce winners those who got it right when the chapter I reveal the entire secret! So, I hope you can wait for next week to get an extra day of chapters! I'll start posting stuff up at 8 PM Pacific Time as it's already dark by that time of night XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Nami In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Put my treasure down!" Buggy ordered a frozen Nami.

"Crap! He noticed me!" Nami cursed quietly.

"Since when did you think you could fool me, Nami! Let me send you painfully to the netherworld!" Buggy flew closer and closer to Nami, knives ready to slice.

Luffy looked over to see Buggy's legs stood there only. "I'm not giving you a single thing!" Buggy told Nami.

He then froze in place, his face distorted in pain. Nami had a questioning look on her face, unknowing on what happened. Luffy had just kicked Buggy in the balls, keeping Buggy from inching any closer to Nami as he was in a lot of pain. Buggy fell down on to the floor. "D-damn Gomu Gomu kid! Dare to kick my bottom half!" Buggy cursed Luffy as he lay there in pain.

"Your opponent is still me," Luffy told Buggy straightforward.

"I'm alive," Nami sighed out in relief.

"Oi! Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer! You're going to get chased again, otherwise!" Luffy called out to Nami.

"Put the treasure down and go? I don't want to!" Nami refused, "Why should I leave my treasure behind?"

"Y-your treasure?" Buggy questioned quietly.

"Of course! Since I'm a pirate-treasure-thief and I just stole from a pirate, I'm telling you this treasure is mine!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Ah, I see," Luffy understood all of a sudden.

"What nonsense! That treasure's mine! Do you think that if you steal it, it's yours?" Buggy yelled at Nami, "How the hell were you brought up?"

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense," Nami told Buggy.

"What?" Buggy began to get worked up.

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate," Nami stuck her tongue out at Buggy.

"You're prepared for this, aren't you, Nami?" Buggy got worked up even more.

"Bara Bara no," Buggy began.

"Festival!" Buggy's body split and flew everywhere.

"What?" Luffy seemed a bit amazed.

"See if you can protect your friend now!" Buggy laughed, preparing to attack Nami.

"Damn it! There should be a limit to the Bara Bara! If it's like this, there's no way I can fight now!" Luffy tried to think of a solution to his problem.

Luffy's eyes trailed down to Buggy's feet. "Huh? What's this? The feet can't fly?" Luffy asked.

"Gotcha! You foot!" Luffy dived for one of Buggy's feet, getting it.

"Give me back my treasure!" Buggy was on the verge of attacking Nami.

"I won't!" Nami said bravely, hugging her treasure for dear life.

Luffy sat on the floor as he took off Buggy's shoe. Buggy stopped for a moment as if something was wrong. Luffy began to tickle Buggy's foot. Buggy burst out laughing, yelling, "St-stop!"

Nami screamed in shock. "How's this?" Luffy cracked Buggy's foot.

Buggy muffled his scream of pain. "What?" Nami asked in shock.

"You're pretty tough," Luffy admitted, pinching Buggy's foot.

Buggy finally screamed aloud in pain and Nami screamed along with him. "Stop it, you idiot!" Buggy turned to Luffy.

Nami stood up, hauling her bag of treasure up and began to swing it towards Buggy's head. "The one that's got to stop," Nami swung it faster.

Buggy looked at Nami, he was slightly surprised as the bag came to about inches in front of his face. "Is you!" The bag full of treasure hit Buggy's face.

Luffy was a bit surprised and impressed by the move. Buggy then grinned as you could see the bag had stopped. Nami was shocked at what she was looking at. "The treasure has been returned," Buggy had his floating hands grabbing the bag.

"Let go!" Nami demanded.

"Let go? The one that should let go is you!" Buggy told Nami.

Buggy mouth then bit on to the bag and his hands let go, ready to stab Nami in the back. "It's my treasure!" Buggy informed Nami.

"I just told you that your opponent," Luffy ran at the two, ready to attack.

Buggy's attention went to Luffy. "Is me!" Luffy kicked Buggy in the back of the head which made Nami let go and fall to the floor as the two flew with the bag of treasure.

Luffy landed on the floor as Buggy's face slid on the floor with the bag. "That last kick was for the Village Chief!" Luffy wiped the blood running from under his eye.

"Thank you. Thanks to you, I'm alive," Nami thanked Luffy.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy gave Nami a grin.

"Oh yeah! The map!" Luffy remembered.

"My treasure got scattered everywhere!" Nami realized.

* * *

"Alright! I've finally got it! The Grand Line map!" Luffy smiled with the map rolled up and in hand.

"Wait!" Buggy ordered, "Wait, Gomu Gomu kid!"

"Eh? You're still alive," Luffy turned to see Buggy.

"I'll kill you once and for all!" Buggy told Luffy, "Gather up! Bara Bara parts!"

Buggy was shorter than the last time he was gathered up. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for these, would you?" Nami showed Buggy his body parts all tied up and under Nami's foot.

"Yikes! My body parts!" Buggy saw his body parts.

"A thief definitely has some cool skills! Leave the rest to me!" Luffy laughed as his arms stretched backwards.

"Get lost, Buggy! Gomu Gomu no," Luffy's arms stopped stretching and were returning to Luffy's side.

"Stop!" Buggy told Luffy.

"Bazooka!" Luffy launched Buggy off.

Natsu smiled, knowing that the fight was finally over with Buggy and all that was left was to fight any others that decided to attack.

* * *

**I'm still accepting thoughts on when I'm going to spill the secret! You'll know when I do as it's something pretty surprising, I could spill it this arc or I could spill it sometime much later in the story :3 So, you'll know that your answer is shot down! Also, you might as well specify the specific chapter so I can see how close you guys are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more to come!**


	20. Victory!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Victory!" Luffy put his hands up in celebration.

"Now you're gonna become my crew member, right?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I'm just cooperating with you while it serves my purpose, remember that! I'll say okay for now, since it seems that if I go along with you guys, I'll be able to earn a lot!" Nami kept her side of the promise.

She then hugged her bag of treasure. "Buggy said that he only takes the best treasures for himself! So this bag's contents are of the highest quality! This much treasure should be worth at least 10 million Berries!" Nami gave love to her treasure.

"I've divided it into 2 bags so you hold half of it. This treasure is so heavy that carrying it alone is difficult," Nami informed Luffy.

Luffy picked up his ripped Straw hat and looked over it. The smile on her face dropped. "That hat, is it that precious to you?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but it's alright," Luffy pulled his hat onto his head, ignoring the ripped part, "I feel better now that I got rid of Buggy."

"Hey, Captain Buggy got knocked out of sight!"

"What should we do?"

"For now, let's pretend we're still passed out."

"That's a good idea."

Luffy walked over to Natsu and Zoro. "Are we leaving?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Luffy answered simply.

Natsu pulled off his shirt and covered his wound with it, wrapping t and tying it to stop the bleeding. "I really do need a new shirt," Natsu sighed.

"We told you we'd get you a new one," Luffy reminded Natsu.

Luffy's eyes then went to the village chief. "Oh yeah! I'll go wake up the chief!" Luffy decided.

"You guys," A group of people with weapons in hand came up to them.

"We're the people of this village. Did the pirates stir up a fight amongst themselves? If you know anything, please tell us," The villager in lead asked.

"Oh, so you're the villagers. I think some of the pirate crew are still here," Nami told them, "If you want us to tell you then there isn't anything much left to tell you."

"Ah! Chief!" The villager then yelled.

"Goodness gracious! Please get up!" The villager pleaded his chief.

"Dammit! What the hell happened here?"

"It's definitely the work of those pirates!"

"Ah, sorry. I did that to the chief," Luffy admitted.

"Being a truthful as ever," Natsu sighed.

"What?" The villagers held up their weapons, ready to attack.

"Hey! Why did you tell them that kinda thing on purpose?" Nami asked Luffy.

"You saw me do it, right?" Luffy asked.

"I know, but still! That was because you had a good reason," Nami told Luffy.

"All of you, how dare you do this to our chief!"

"It doesn't matter what sort of excuse you give us!"

"Who the hell are you? Could you be pirates?"

_If we didn't know any better and just said "we're thieves" or "we're pirates", then it'd be instant death _Nami thought, fearing being attacked.

"We are pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"So you are!" The villagers got serious and prepared to attack.

Zoro and Natsu began to laugh. "Idiot!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"But it's the truth," Luffy defended himself.

"Give up on lying! Luffy's too truthful too be a pirate!" Natsu said while laughing.

"Let's run away," Zoro brought Natsu over his shoulders and they made a run.

"They're running away!"

"Chase them!"

"Yipes!" Nami gave a small shiver as she ran with her treasure.

"We won't let you get away!"

"We'll pay you back for what you did to the chief!"

"Why the hell did you make the situation more complicated?" Nami asked Luffy.

"This a good village," Luffy simply answered.

"Wha-?" Nami was confused.

"For their Chief, for just one person, they're all getting that mad!" Luffy answered, "No matter what excuse we give, they'll still be mad at us!"

"They're running away through an alley!"

Shushu then barked angrily, making the villagers stop running.

"Shushu?" Nami was surprised the dog was back.

"Ah, that dog!" Luffy smiled.

"Hey, Shushu! Move out of the way, quickly!"

"Those guys are bad pirates!"

Shushu blocked the way and barked at them, adding the occasional growl. "Why are you stopping us? Shushu!"

"Shushu! Move out of the way!"

Luffy grinned. "Whatever you did to make that dog defend us, Luffy, we're lucky they listen to him," Zoro gave a small smile to Luffy.

They continued running through the streets.

"Was getting pretty worried. Thanks to Shushu, we barely got away," Nami sighed in relief, "Why does it always end up this way?"

"Who cares what they think. We did what we came to do," Luffy told Nami.

"Well, it's not quite like that," Nami said quietly.

"Is this your boat?" Luffy asked before saying, "It's cool. I envy you."

"I don't think so," Nami doubted him, "I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

"We have been waiting for you, thief!" Three of Buggy's pirates were still aboard the other boat.

Their gaze drifted off to Zoro who was holding up Natsu. They freaked out and ran down the street after clambering out of the boat. Without much question, they boarded the two boats. "Okay, let's go," Nami told them.

"Hey, that flag has Buggy's mark on it," Luffy told Nami.

"It was those pirates' boat so of course it does. I'll erase it later," Nami told Luffy.

Natsu's eyes looked over to the streets of the town to see the chief running down the street without his armor on, saying, "I still have tons to you."

He stopped on the edge and yelled, "Stop right there you morons!"

"Mister chief," Luffy realized.

The chief paused as he thought _I really thought it was okay for me to die at that time! In my despair, I considered death to be nothing!_

The four expected for him to say something more. "I'm sorry! I owe you!" The chief finally said, tears running down his face.

The four gave smiles. "Don't worry about it! Just live happy lives!" Luffy told him.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude," The chief said quietly.

"What? You left the treasure behind?" Nami yelled after they got a bit farther.

"I gave you half of it, didn't I? That's 5 million Berries!" Nami continued to yell at Luffy.

"Yeah, but since half of the village was destroyed it will take some money to repair it," Luffy tried to reason.

"That's my treasure!" Nami stated directly, ready to push Luffy off the boat.

"Stop it! I can't swim! If you want it so badly, go and take it back from them!" Luffy tried to stop Nami from launching him off the boat.

"How could I do that! If you ever do that again, you're dead!" Nami warned him.

Zoro laughed and Natsu gave a small smile at the statement. Nami sat back down on the boat and gave a wide smile, calling Luffy stupid.

Natsu stared out at sea. _Destroying a village, huh? How many years has it been since I did that? 11 years ago? Can't really believe they had practically forced me to kill and injure so many and destroy so much. I wonder how long it'll be until they find out _Natsu thought, knowing that he'll probably be kicked off for not telling them.

* * *

**Another chapter for this crossover! I'm gonna update until I drop so hope you enjoy this night! I'm energetic and a bit excited and hyped so writing will be a breeze!**


	21. Rare And Precious Animal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Natsu was startled awake when Luffy yelled, "It's fixed!"

Natsu looked around completely confused on what was happening. "I just mended the cuts," Nami told him as a needle and thread were in her hands and added as she placed her stuff away, "I think that should do it. Try not to poke it too much."

"Right, right! Thanks! You did a great job in fixing this hat!" Luffy poked the top his hat and his finger went through the top of the hat and Natsu face palmed.

Nami realized what happened and yelled at Luffy, "Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"Share some food with us!" Zoro demanded from Nami and Natsu closed his eyes once more.

"Oh please! You need to be more prepared! You don't bring food or water and you dare to go to sea. You underestimated the sea!" Nami told them.

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy said something completely off topic.

"Is it food?" Natsu opened an eye in interest.

"It's miracle you've survived up to now!" Nami commented.

"There's always a way!" Zoro told Nami.

"I've gone hungry many times before. This is nothing," Natsu answered Nami's comment and asked Luffy again, "Do you see food? If it's a Sea King or something, I can cook it."

"No, it's an island!" Luffy answered.

"That island is no good," Nami looked at the island through binoculars, "It's unpopulated so it's useless! Let's just keep going!"

Luffy was already rowing towards the island. "Wait!" Nami yelled at them.

"Let's see if we can find someone who would join us there," Luffy told Natsu and Zoro, "And let's look for food too. You know, Nami was right. We seem to have no plans!"

Natsu gave a laugh. "Does it matter if we have plans at all?" He asked them, but there was no answer at all.

* * *

Luffy got them to the island with Nami following behind. "We've reached the isolated island!" Luffy and Nami walked on to the beach, Natsu followed after them. "There's nothing here, but forest!" Nami told Luffy, "Like I said, this is an unpopulated island! It would be weird if you found someone for the crew here!"

Luffy completely ignored her. "Hey! Zoro, come over here!" Luffy called out.

Zoro was in the boat asleep. "Hey, you're sleeping!" Luffy complained.

"Let's leave him. He can watch the boats," Natsu told Luffy.

"You're right! Well, let's go!" Luffy marched towards the forest.

"Go where?" Nami asked.

"Toward the forest! You never know, there might be people there!" Luffy told Nami.

"There's no one here, but poisonous snakes and wild animals!" Nami tried to convince Luffy.

"I would've turned him around now, you know," Natsu hinted to Nami and was given a face that showed a bit of shock as she understood what Natsu meant. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine," Natsu reassured her and went after Luffy who was taking a look around the forest. They caught up to him when an animal who was a mix of a fox and rooster passed by them. They watched as it passed by. "What is that?" Nami asked.

"Hey look! What a weird rabbit!" Luffy held onto a snake-rabbit.

"It's weird alright, but I think it's a mutant snake," Nami told Luffy.

Natsu looked around, knowing the animals on the island were really weird. "How about that lion?" Luffy pointed to a lion-pig.

"That-that's a pig, isn't it? A weird mutant pig," Nami pointed out and reached the conclusion, "This forest, it's really weird!"

Her eyes reached Natsu and she came closer to him. "You lied to me, didn't you?" Nami yelled at Natsu.

"Couldn't be helped. There was something really weird about this island that I wanted to see as well," Natsu told her, unaffected from Nami's angry face.

Nami sighed helplessly. "Don't come closer! Get out!" A voice called out to them.

Smiles disappeared as they looked around to find out what that sound was. "What was that sound? Who are you?" Nami called out.

"Me? I am the forest guardian!" The voice answered.

Natsu looked around to find where the source of the voice was coming from. "The forest guardian?" Luffy asked.

"That's right! If you still want to live, then leave at once!" The voice warned them and added, "You are pirates, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Luffy answered.

"Why did he ask that?" Nami asked, suspicious.

"So you are pirates!" The voice said and continued, "Listen well. Don't take a step further to the forest! Or else you will face the forest's judgment!"

"Who cares!" Luffy said.

"What exactly is that?" Nami asked, a bit scared.

"What a weird guy," Luffy told them.

"Hey, the brat with the straw hat, what did you just say?" The voice asked angrily.

"Where are you, come out!" Nami demanded.

Luffy, the voice seems to be coming from over there," Natsu pointed into the direction and Luffy agreed.

"Hey! I told you not to come closer!" The voice told them as soon as Luffy stepped a step forward, the voice said, "Receive the forest's judgment!"

Something hit Luffy's back and made his back arc from the force and Luffy sent it flying back. "What a shock! That was a bullet, right? So bullets don't hurt you!" Nami said.

"It would've been bad if it was a sword. We got really lucky," Natsu sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but that surprised me too!" Luffy admitted.

"What-what kind of thing are you?" The voice asked, a bit frightened.

"That's our line!" Luffy told him.

"The bullet was fired from there!" Natsu told them.

"Look there's a pistol!" Nami realized as a treasure chest with a huge afro sat next to the pistol.

They neared it, curious. "What's this?" Luffy asked.

"It doesn't look normal," Nami admitted.

"It has a human smell to it," Natsu told them.

It began to move quickly away from them. "Ah! It's moving!" It surprised Nami.

Then it fell flat down onto the ground and let out a sound of surprise. "Hey! Why don't you lift me up?" A man's head popped out.

"Wow! It's a man!" Nami said in surprise.

"Lift me up!" The man ordered them.

"Why are you so angry? You tripped yourself," Nami told him.

"What an interesting cauliflower head! Cauliflower Man!" Luffy said.

Natsu looked over the man carefully, seeming to recognize him. "Gaimon, was it?" Natsu asked.

The man stopped yelling at them. The man studied Natsu for a bit of time. Recognition showed in his eyes. "Ah! I didn't expect to see you again!" The man seemed to recognize Natsu.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu fruit, it's a Devil's Fruit, right?" Gaimon asked and continued, "I have heard about that before. But it is the first time I have met someone who actually ate that kind of fruit."

"It's the first time I've met someone who's stuck in a treasure chest too. You're like a son in a box," Luffy told Gaimon.

"Yeah, my parents took care of me when I was still small. Are you an idiot?" Gaimon asked.

"Don't worry, Gaimon. I lived with him for the past ten years so you'll have to get used to him," Natsu told him.

Gaimon sighed and continued, "I got stuck in here and I can't get out! I've lived on this island like this for 20 years already! Can't you understand what I've been going through?"

"What? 20 years? Lived on this island by yourself?" Nami asked.

"Yes, 20 years," Gaimon repeated himself.

"Except 2 of those months was with me," Natsu reminded him.

"That's really stupid!" Luffy told him.

"What did you say? I'm gonna kill you!" Gaimon threatened Luffy.

""Gaimon, bear with him. He's an idiot so you'll have to bear with it," Natsu calmed Gaimon down.

Gaimon gave a sigh. "20 years, what a long time! My hair and mustache have already grown this long and even my eyebrows are connected," Gaimon admitted.

"I haven't talked to anybody for 20 years," Gaimon told them.

"Gaimon, about 10 or 11 years ago I had spoken to you! I might've been sick and I don't really remember what happened, it doesn't mean that you haven't spoken to anyone," Natsu was a bit irritated.

"You were small and you didn't even give your name. The most you told me about was the dragon you were looking for," Gaimon told him and asked, "Are you still looking for that dragon?"

"He's been missing and I can't find him still. He's no where in the East Blue, that's for sure," Natsu told him.

Luffy then came over and pulled on Gaimon's head. "It hurts! It hurts! What the hell are you doing?" Gaimon asked through pain.

"Why can't I pull you out?" Luffy asked.

"Stop! Stop! My neck's gonna break!" Gaimon ordered Luffy and Luffy let go.

"You're crazy! I haven't moved in years!" Gaimon yelled at Luffy, "My body and this treasure chest have already become one! If you are going to forcefully pull me out, then my body will be done for!"

"I offered to burn it off for you. You still don't want to take that option?" Natsu asked.

"No!" Gaimon answered Natsu.

"But, how did you get to this island?" Nami asked.

"You mentioned earlier that you were pirates, right?" Gaimon wanted to clarify.

"Yes, there are 4 of us," Luffy told him.

"I was also once a pirate!" Gaimon told them.

"Oh!" Luffy was a bit surprised.

"It's nice being a pirate, venturing for treasures, it's even okay if I risk my life," Gaimon told them.

"Do you have any maps? We have a navigational map for the Grand Line! I'm going for One Piece!" Luffy told Gaimon.

"What? One Piece? And you intend to go to the Grand Line?" Gaimon asked.

"It might be where my dad is as well. That's why I'm sort of tagging along," Natsu told him.

Luffy sat down next to Gaimon. "Um, which one is the Grand Line?" Gaimon asked as the map was shared between eachother.

"This, Uncle Cauliflower Head. You don't know?" Luffy asked.

Natsu sighed and lay down on the floor as if he was finished talking to them. "I don't really know how to read maps!" Gaimon admitted.

"Oh, I see!" Luffy and Gaimon laughed together.

"Is that how pirates are supposed to talk?" Nami asked.

Nami took the map from them. "Listen! Do you know the Red Line?" Nami asked.

"I know! That's the land that separates the oceans," Gaimon told her the answer.

"Yes! There are 2 oceans in this world! And the land that splits the world's two oceans is called the Red Line!" Nami gave her little lesson.

"Using the Red Line as the center, draw a line around the world across the opposite way and that is the Grand Line!" Nami told him.

Nami continued, "In history, only the Pirate King, Gold Roger has conquered this route! Also, it is the most dangerous route!"

"One Piece surely in that place! That means we need to sail around the world!" Luffy told Gaimon.

"Idiots! That place is not that easy to find! It also has another name, 'The Pirate's Graveyard'," Gaimon told them, "Long ago, I saw pirates that returned from the Grand Line."

"Every one of them had lost their spirit and looked as if they were dead. Their facial expressions were even more painful to look at. It looked like they had met something horrid. Perhaps a dreadful pirate or perhaps a monster," Gaimon told them the horrid tale, "Nobody dared to talk about it. You could see from their look, the horror of the Grand Line!"

They looked a bit surprised from the story except Natsu. "I have other proof than this. The rumors only made it more and more mysterious! It's already been more than 20 years since the beginning of the Great Pirate Era. That treasure might be nothing more than legend," Gaimon continued to try and scare them with tales of the Grand Line.

"Can you see now? One Piece is only a dream inside a dream" Gaimon finished.

"Is that so? I think that there is a better ending, right?" Luffy asked.

"If a person really found such a treasure, he wouldn't tell anybody!" Nami told him, "That is what a smart person would do!"

I will surely find the treasure because I'm always lucky," Luffy began a wide grin.

"I just can't understand where you get such confidence," Nami told Luffy.

"Gaimon, you can't change Luffy's mind. Once he decides, there isn't anything to change his mind," Natsu sat up.

Gaimon watched them and then changed the subject, "Now I will tell you why I can't leave this island."

"Oh! Why is that?" Luffy got distracted by his conversation changer.

"It's because I'm not mature! I don't know how to adapt to the changes in situations!" Gaimon told them.

"What?" Luffy asked as they were all very confused.

"It happened 20 years ago, I was a pirate and the ship docked on this island because we found a map that said that there was treasure on this island," Gaimon began to tell his story on the treasure and how he had gotten stuck in the very treasure chest he's in now.

"No one came to this island in the past 20 years?" Luffy asked again.

"Yes! People came. There were many times they were all pirates looking for the treasure, but I used the forest's judgment to scare them all away!" Gaimon told them.

"Except me. I had washed up on the beach and I don't remember much after that," Natsu added into the story.

"My eyes were never wrong! I'm very sure that there's a lot of treasure on that large rock hill!" Gaimon told them.

"I've been stuck in this chest! I've only been able to protect the treasure these past 20 years! That treasure is all mine!" Gaimon told them.

"That's right! Those are yours, Uncle!" Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Gaimon-san! We'll help you bring down those treasures!" Nami decided.

"What? Is that true? That's very nice! I knew I hadn't misjudged you!" Gaimon praised them.

"Aren't you a professional thief that steals treasure from pirates?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Don't speak nonsense! I have my principles too!" Nami told him.

"She can try to escape with the treasure, but she won't get away," Natsu reassured Luffy.

* * *

"This is it. It's been a long time since I came here," They stood in front of a weird steep mountain.

"But why haven't you asked anyone to help you before?" Luffy asked.

"Because I don't trust anybody and anyone who sees me like this wouldn't believe me anyway," Gaimon answered.

Natsu analyzed the mountain. "I've waited for this moment so long. Today is the happiest day of my life!" Gaimon told them with a smile on his face.

"Okay, go for it!" Nami encouraged Luffy to go up.

"You want me to go up there?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! Do you think that I can climb this?" Nami asked Luffy.

"You might as well go, Luffy. You'll be able to get up there easiest," Natsu encouraged Luffy.

"I'm counting on you, Straw Hat Kid," Gaimon told Luffy.

"Okay," Luffy gave a smile and stretched his arm out and caught the edge on the top of the mountain.

Gaimon looked impressed and Luffy launched himself up on to the mountain as the three at the bottom watched. "Wow!" Gaimon said.

"There really are some treasure chests up here! There are five of them!" Luffy told them, holding one of them tightly.

"That's great! Quick! Drop them here! But don't hit me," Gaimon laughed out of joy.

"No way!" Luffy told him, a smile on his face.

Natsu sniffed the air and realized what Luffy was getting at. "What?" Gaimon asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop joking around and drop the treasure chests now! Tell him, Natsu!" Nami ordered Natsu.

Natsu didn't say anything as his arms were crossed over his chest. "Hurry up and drop them down to us!" Nami realized that Natsu wasn't going to do what she asked so she ordered Luffy.

"I don't wanna do that!" Luffy refused.

"Don't you dare come down here again!" Nami threatened Luffy.

"Forget about it! It's okay if he doesn't want to drop them here!" Gaimon told Nami.

"How can that be? That's your treasure!" Nami argued against Gaimon.

"Straw Hat Kid, you-you are a good person," Gaimon told Luffy.

"What? What are you saying?" Nami asked Gaimon.

"Actually, I've thought about it before. It might be a possibility, but I always try hard not to think about it," Gaimon began and Luffy sat down on the edge of the cliff, the smile on his face disappeared.

Natsu looked to the floor in disappointment, knowing what had happened. "The treasure chests are empty, aren't they?" Gaimon started to cry.

Nami suddenly was filled with shock, guilt, and realization. "They're all empty," Luffy confirmed.

"The treasure on the map actually did exist, but by the time we found the map, the treasure had already been taken by other people," Gaimon continued to cry.

"How can that be? The treasure you guarded for 20 years is just a bunch of chests!" Nami couldn't believe it.

"So disappointing," Natsu admitted.

Luffy laughed aloud. "Don't be disappointed, Uncle! You meeting us after these 20 years is a really good thing too!" Luffy told Gaimon, "'Cause if it had been 30 years, you might've already be dead!"

"Straw Hat Kid," Gaimon couldn't believe his words.

Natsu smiled and looked up at Luffy. "Luffy," Nami said, also not believing Luffy's words.

"Don't worry. There is still the great treasure, One Piece, waiting for us! Will you join us, Uncle?" Luffy asked.

"You-you-you're inviting me?" Gaimon asked.

"As I thought he has going to do," Natsu sighed.

* * *

"Uncle, are you sure you're really going to stay on this island?" Luffy asked as they were now on the shore.

"Yes! Thank you for inviting me, but I still want to be the forest guardian," Gaimon answered.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because there are many rare animals in this forest," Gaimon gave his reasoning.

"You're right! We saw a strange snake and pig!" Nami reasoned.

"There were many people who came to this island to get those animals and living here for 20 years made me grown to love those animals. I can't just leave them behind!" Gaimon told them.

"Make sense," Natsu gave a nod while he smiled, understanding.

"You're a rare and precious animal too, Uncle!" Luffy told Gaimon.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Gaimon threatened Luffy.

Natsu laughed a bit from the statement. "Now that there are no more treasures, I feel somewhat relieve. I can now live in this island more comfortably," Gaimon added.

"It's too bad. You are an interesting person, Uncle!" Luffy admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find good companions for your crew! And also find the One Piece then buy the whole world!" Gaimon encouraged them.

"That's right! I can do it! See ya!" Luffy told Gaimon.

"Good luck finding that dragon, Natsu!" Gaimon told Natsu.

"I'll find him day for sure. I'll be sure to!" Natsu gave Gaimon a nod.

They waved off as the 2 boats began to sail off once again.

* * *

_11 years ago..._

"Who are you? You okay?" Gaimon asked a much younger Natsu.

Natsu's vision wasn't good as it can't blurring and clearing. "Igneel, where are you?" Natsu muttered before passing out again.

"Oi, don't pass out again, wake up!" Gaimon begged.

* * *

Natsu awoke again and burst into a coughing fit. He looked around to see a weird animal next to him. He felt cold even though his skin was burning from the reaction of a cold and fever. "So you're finally awake. I thought you were going to die," Gaimon told him.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"You're on an island. I'm Gaimon, by the way. What's your name?" Gaimon answered and asked.

Natsu stayed silent from the question, but then spoke again, "Have you seen a large red dragon somewhere here. His name's Igneel."

"Haven't seen a dragon around. You need to rest more though," Gaimon told Natsu.

Natsu struggled to stand up. "No, I have to find him. I have to keep searching," Natsu told Gaimon.

"You can't! You have a terrible fever! You won't get well if you keep traveling like this!" Gaimon told Natsu who struggled to walk away as he seemed really unsteady and was struggling to keep his vision straight.

Natsu took another step and collapsed again and was on the floor. Gaimon sighed.

* * *

_Present Day_

Natsu remembered how Gaimon and the animals took good care of him to get well again.

* * *

**This is such a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this freakishly long chapter! It was actually ONE manga chapter, but I think this'll be the longest one for the next bit of time. Look forth to the next chapter in less then a half an hour!**


	22. The Lying Captain Usopp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"We need to plan things more!" Nami told Luffy, Zoro, and Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Are we going to the Grand Line like this?" Nami asked.

"Oh! That's right! Although Uncle Cauliflower Head gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!" Luffy answered Nami's question.

"I am not talking about the food supplies!" Nami told Luffy immediatly after he answered.

"And we don't have any sake to drink either! How boring!" Zoro complained.

"We could try to do some fishing, you know?" Natsu told Luffy.

"Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first!" Nami told them, a bit annoyed.

"The place we're going, the Grand Line, is the most dangerous place in the world!" Nami continued, "Every pirate in this world wishes to get the treasure there so we need to get a better ship first!"

Nami began to think aloud. "We're also short on crew members and this ship doesn't have any equipment. No matter what you think, we can't possibly be safe!"

"Oh! What do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"We have to prepare first and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due North. We should go there first!" Nami told Luffy the plan.

"First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship!" Nami said.

"And some meat!" Luffy added.

"If we just buy fishing rods, we'll be able to catch something instead of spending," Natsu told Luffy.

"Wow! There's really an island here!" Luffy said, amazed.

"What did you expect? We followed the map so it won't be wrong!" Nami told Luffy.

"Oh. Is there a village here?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like there's a small village!" Nami looked at the map.

"Been a long time since I last stood on firm ground," Zoro stretched out.

"That's because you were sleeping all the time!" Luffy told Zoro.

Natsu's gazed pierced four people hiding behind a fallen log. "It looks like we're being watched," Natsu told them.

Zoro gave a nod, seeming to have also noticed. "Hey! You, don't run away!" Three of them had made a run for it as the fourth stayed.

"We've been found!" You could hear their screams.

"I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village!" The fourth man stood up to them, seeming very confident, "I am also known as 'Captain', 'Captain Usopp'!"

"It's best if you don't try to attack this village because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!" Usopp warned them.

"You're lying, right?" Nami asked.

"I've been caught!" Usopp was shocked.

"See, you even said it yourself!" Nami sweat dropped.

"Did I just say that? Bad planning! Bad planning indeed!" Usopp was even more shocked.

"Even if you had fooled these three, I would've seen right through it. There's not a single man hiding near us," Natsu told Usopp.

"You're so funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I am a man with high self-esteem!" Usopp pointed at himself, "And everyone calls me the 'Honorable Usopp'!"

* * *

"What? You're looking for companions?" Usopp asked, surprised as they sat in a restaurant in the small village.

He seemed to be taking interest, "So you're looking for companions and a big ship?"

"Yup!" Luffy confirmed.

"Oh! Sounds like an adventure!" Usopp commented.

"There's only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village. Although, it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either," Usopp told them.

"Where?" Nami asked.

"There's a mansion not that far from this village that belongs to a wealthy family. The ship belongs to the mansion's owner," Usopp answered.

"Although we say that she is the owner, she is a pitiful, young girl. A sick and weak girl that always lies on the bed," Usopp told them.

"Eh? Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?" Nami asked.

"Oba-san! Another plate of meat!" Luffy called out.

"I want some more sake," Zoro held out his empty cup.

"Are you listening to me!" Usopp yelled at them.

"Keep going, Usopp. Please answer Nami's question," Natsu told Usopp.

Usopp did as he was asked from Natsu. "I think it happened around a year ago. That girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion, and over ten servants, "Usopp lay back in his chair, "Even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow."

"Never mind," Nami told them, "Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else."

"Okay! But we're not in a hurry anyways. I still want some more meat! Let's buy some more meat for our food supply!" Luffy had a large smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, you said earlier that you're looking for companions?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?" Luffy asked.

"Let me be the captain and I'll join you!" Usopp offered.

"Never mind," They said at the same time and looked away in disinterest.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Usopp asked.

* * *

**Another chapter for you! I hope to finish this arc very soon! I'll keep updating!**


	23. Can't Allow To Lie About Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"The Usopp Pirate Group is here!" Three little kids burst into the restaurant soon after Usopp had left.

"What?" Nami asked the other three.

"I don't know. Who are they?" Luffy stared at them.

"Hey, Captain isn't here. It can't be, he's been eaten up!" The three got angry.

"H-hey, pirates!"

"What did you do to our Captain Usopp?"

"Give us back our captain!"

"They sure have the courage," Natsu gave the comment quietly.

"Yum, yum! What delicious meat!" Luffy said aloud.

"Huh, meat?"

"He-he ate the captain!"

Nami snickered quietly. "Your captain," Zoro began.

"Wh-what? What did you do?"

"We just," An evil grin fell over Zoro's face, "Ate him."

The three screamed, looking at Nami. "Why are you looking at me?" Nami asked.

The three fell over. "Why did you tell them those weird things?" Nami asked Zoro.

Zoro laughed at the kids' reaction. "That was pretty good, Zoro," Natsu told Zoro, also laughing.

* * *

They had cleared up the misunderstanding with the kids. "'It's that time again'?" They asked.

"Yup. After he said that, he left the shop," Zoro explained to them.

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion," One of them figured it our.

"Mansion? The place where the sick girl leaves?" Nami asked.

"Yup."

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked the three.

"To tell lies."

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" Luffy asked.

"That's not bad! Actually, it's great!"

"Yes! It's very good!"

"Eh?" Luffy couldn't figure it out.

* * *

"Wow! He's a great guy!" Luffy commented after the three told them why Usopp wen to the mansion.

"So to restore her spirit, he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up tales?" Nami questioned.

"Yup."

"I like his 'nosiness'."

"I like the captain's 'cowardice'."

"I like his 'lies'."

"What kind of strong points are those?" Zoro asked.

"So the lady is feeling better already?" Luffy asked the kids.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the captain!"

"All right! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!" Luffy declared.

"No! Didn't you just say you'd give up?" Nami asked.

"Nami, he's made up his mind, there's no point in arguing," Natsu reminded her.

* * *

"Good afternoon, please led us a ship," Luffy called out as soon as they reached the gates of the mansion.

They stood out there for a few moments and Luffy climbed over the gate. "Let's just go in," Luffy told them.

"Then what's the use of that greeting?" One of the kids asked.

"We can't stop him!" Nami sighed.

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him," Zoro told Nami.

"Exactly," Natsu agreed.

"How can you tolerate him?" Nami asked.

"I just can," Natsu answered even though it didn't have to be answered.

Usopp was speaking to Kaya when the kids called out, "Captain!"

Usopp turned his head to see them, "Huh! Why are you all here?" Usopp asked.

"We brought this guy here."

"Who's that?" Kaya asked.

"Oh! So you're the Ojou-sama?" Luffy asked.

"These guys heard of my reputation and travelled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp Pirate Group!" Usopp leaned against Luffy as he lied.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, but immediatly took it back, "No! That's not-!"

"A request? Of me?" Kaya asked after the situation was cleared up.

"Yeah, we need a big ship," Luffy told her, showing with his hands on big.

"What are you doing here?" They turned to see Klahadore standing there, "You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

"The butler," Usopp said quietly.

"Klahadore," Kaya said.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"Listen Klahadore, these people are," Kaya began, but was cut off.

"You don't have to explain! I will you about it later!" Klahadore told her then directed his attention to the others.

"Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?" Klahadore asked of them.

"I want a ship," Luffy told him.

"No way," Klahadore gave him a straight up answer.

Luffy went depressed after being turned down. "Don't worry, Luffy. We'll get a boat somehow," Natsu reassured him and Zoro patted his back.

"You, you're Usopp-kun," Klahadore's attention was fully on him now.

Kaya got concerned for Usopp. "I've heard some rumors about you. The villagers talk about you all the time," Klahadore continued.

"Oh, oh thank you. You may call me Captain Usopp. Everybody calls me that," Usopp had gained confidence.

"The guards said you were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?" Klahadore pushed his glasses up on to his face with his palm instead of his fingers.

"Er, er, I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself," Usopp quickly lied.

"I see that you can certainly lie well!" Klahadore gave a small praise to Usopp.

"What?" Usopp was surprised.

"I have heard about your father too," Klahadore continued, "You're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised that you turned out this way, but you had better stay away from my Ojou-sama!"

"His dad was a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Did you say filthy?" That seemed to tick Usopp off.

"You and the Ojou-sama belong to totally different worlds. Is it money that you're looking for? Name your price," Klahadore offered Usopp.

Kaya was surprised to here this. "That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!" Kaya ordered out of anger.

"There is no reason for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth!" Klahadore simply told Kaya before returning his attention to Usopp.

"I feel sorry for you, you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a 'dumb treasure hunter' who deserted his family and village!" Klahadore continued.

"Klahadore!" Kaya yelled at her butler.

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!" Usopp told Klahadore out of rage.

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you? You should have just told your usual lies and say that your real father is a travelling merchant or that you and him are not blood-related," Klahadore gave Usopp a recommendation, making Usopp explode in anger.

"Shut up!" Usopp punched the butler in the face.

The action surprised Kaya and Luffy fully understood the action. "Captain!" The kids yelled out in surprise.

Zoro and Nami didn't have any reaction as Natsu watched to see how the scene would play out. "See, you're so violent! Like father, like son!" Klahadore complained.

"Shut up!" Usopp told him again.

"I'm proud that my dad was a pirate! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp continued, "You're right that I like to lie, but I'm proud of having a pirate's blood in me! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I am the son of a pirate!"

"Oh yeah! That guy! Now I remember!" Luffy realized something.

* * *

**Another chapter! Yay! Next chapter will be posted in an hour! I'm falling a bit behind due to a call that I had to answer so look forth to it!**


	24. Usopp's Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Captain!" The kids said worriedly.

"You said pirates are 'brave warriors of the sea'? Don't twist the truth. It's because you have that kind of savage bloodline," Klahadore sat up from the floor and pushed his glasses up on to his face in his weird way.

Usopp was surprised by his words. "That you like to lie so much! And use violence whenever you are enraged," Klahadore told Usopp as he picked himself up from the floor and brushed off his suit.

"I believe you only get close to Ojou-sama for the money," Klahadore gave his opinion to Usopp.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares what your motive is! The fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough reason for me to kick you out!" Klahadore told Usopp.

"I dare you to say that again!" Usopp grabbed on to Klahadore's front of his suit.

"Usopp-san, please stop! Please don't use violence!" Kaya pleaded and Usopp stopped himself from punching the butler.

Usopp looked over to Kaya. "Klahadore isn't a bad person," Kaya began to cry, "He's just concerned about me. That's why he's a little extreme."

"Get the hell out of here!" Klahadore slapped Usopp's arm from his suit, "Savages like you are not welcome here! I'll let you off this time, but I warn you, don't come here again!"

The words coming out of his mouth surprised Kaya. "Fine, I understand. I'll leave here even without you telling me to!" Usopp said darkly and walked towards the gates, "I'll never come back here again!"

"Captain!" The kids whined.

"Usopp-san," Kaya said, concerned.

"You bastard! Captain is not that kind of person!"

Yeah! Stupid!"

Baka!"

"Baka!" Luffy joined in.

"Why are you screaming along with them?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Luffy yelled as Zoro and Natsu held him back.

"Hey! Hey!" The two fought control over Luffy's body.

"Natsu! He said that dragons aren't real! Go kill him!" Luffy told Natsu.

"He didn't say such a thing, Luffy. I've been here ever since he's arrived!" Natsu gave Luffy a punch on the head.

"All of you, get the hell out of here now!" Klahadore told them.

* * *

"Where's Luffy and Natsu?" Nami asked.

"Luffy went chasing that captain. Natsu went with him to make sure he didn't go back to the mansion and cause a rampage," Zoro answered.

"The captain must be there!"

"Yes! At the shore. Every time something happens, he always goes there!"

"Going to check it out?" The kids were able to provide information.

"Nah, Luffy has Natsu with him and there's nothing that can escape his nose," Zoro told them.

"Hey, where's your other buddy?" Nami asked the boys.

"Oh! Tamanegi, right?"

"He often suddenly disappears!"

"Yeah and makes tons of noise when he shows up!"

"This is bad!" Tamanegi screamed.

"Ah! It's Tamanegi!"

"Bad news!" Tamanegi huffed, "There's a man that's... backwards!"

"There's a weird guy. He walks backwards!" Tamanegi told them.

"Liar!"

It's true!" Tamanegi told them and pointed down the road towards a man, "Look!"

Zoro and Nami also watched as the man walked down the road backwards. "Hey! Who said I'm a weird guy?" The man asked as soon as he reached them, "I don't look weird at all!"

"Yes you are! Any way I look at it, you look weird!" Nami told him.

"Shut up! I'm just a hypnotist passing by," He told them.

"Hypnotist? Wow!"

"Can you show us your skills?"

"Yeah! Show us!"

"What?" The man asked, "Idiots! You guys don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting. No way I'm showing you my hypnotism."

He then brought out a hoop on a string and held it out in front of him. "Ok! You guys stare at this!"

"You're showing them anyway!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"I'll say 'one, two, Jango' and you will all fall asleep!" The man told them and began to swing the ring back and forth, "Let's start! One, two, Jango."

The four of them were all on the floor asleep. "Hey! What the hell is he doing?" Zoro said, a bit irritated.

* * *

Usopp sat on the cliff overlooking the sea alone. "Hi! There you are!" Luffy appeared upside down in front of Usopp's face.

Luffy's sudden appearance freaked Usopp out. "It's you! Why can't you be more normal?" Usopp asked.

"Because he's an idiot," Natsu jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Your dad is Yasopp, right?" Luffy asked, coming down from the tree.

"How do you know that?" Usopp asked as Luffy sat down.

"I've known him since I was a kid!" Luffy told Usopp.

Natsu sat down and leaned against the tree. "Truthfully, I know your dad a bit as well," Natsu added to Luffy's statement.

"You too?" Usopp looked at Natsu and he gave a nod.

"Really? You know my dad?" Usopp looked at them, unbelieving.

"Yup!" Luffy smiled to Luffy.

"You look just like him. No wonder I thought you looked familiar. Natsu was able to tell that your scent was a lot the same too. We just realized that a moment ago," Luffy told Usopp.

"Where is he now?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Dunno," Luffy told him truthfully, "But I'm pretty sure he's on Shanks the Red-Haired's ship! Yasopp is one of my favorite pirates in that crew!"

"He wanted to see how quick his aim was on me after seeing how quick I was. I became a bit of a target for him," Natsu told Usopp, remembering the memory.

"Re-really?" Usopp looked overjoyed at the two.

"So he's on that Red-haired Shanks' ship, huh?" Usopp cleared up.

"Shanks the Red-haired?" Usopp seemed completely surprised.

"Why? You know Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! He is a great pirate! Is my dad really on that great ship?" Usopp asked.

"Great? Yeah! His shooting skill is the best. Yasopp never misses anything within his range, except Natsu," Luffy told Usopp.

"Yasopp was a really popular pirate!" Luffy reassured Usopp.

"Is that really true?" Usopp asked.

To tell you the truth, even thought he left me for the sea. I'm always proud of my dad!" Usopp stood and faced the sea, "But that bastard Klahadore looked down on him. He looked down on my pride!"

"Yup! I don't like him at all!" Luffy supported Usopp.

"You two aren't going anywhere near the mansion," Natsu reminded them.

"Right, right," Luffy told Natsu as Usopp sat down again.

"Are you giving up on seeing that Ojou-sama?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"Dunno. Maybe if that butler apologizes and begs me then I'll consider it," Usopp told Luffy.

Luffy looked over the edge and pointed downwards and said, "That butler?"

"Yeah, that butler," Usopp agreed and added, "Why is he here?"

They had spotted him down on the beach. "Natsu can you hear their conversation?" Luffy asked Natsu who was crawling over to the edge and looked a bit more serious. "There's a weird-looking guy with him, "Luffy noticed.

"I've never seen him before. Who is he?" Usopp asked.

The last words that came from Jango's mouth made them think _What? Assassinate!_

* * *

**Last chapter of the night! I'm getting really tired, but I'll have a few more chapters up tomorrow!**


	25. There's Nothing You Can Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Natsu listened intensely. "Hey, what are those two talking about?" Luffy asked them.

"You heard them yourself. Why are you asking me?" Usopp told Luffy, "I think I've heard the name Captain Kuro somewhere."

"I think he's the pirate famous for his careful planning before robbing and plundering," Usopp told them, "But I heard he got caught by the Marines three years ago and got executed."

_He was there that day when I caused that large mess. No wonder he seemed so familiar _Natsu thought.

They listened to their plan intensely as they planned to kill Kaya and before that, make her leave her will to her butler. "Horrible, I've heard a horrible plan," Usopp muttered, eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey! What's going on? This doesn't look good," Luffy told them.

"Isn't he listening? Of course it doesn't look good! They're serious about this!" Usopp told Luffy.

"Usopp, ignore Luffy. He can't really be serious in a dangerous situation," Natsu told Usopp and rolled up to his knees, his eyes pierced the two below.

_So for three years, they already lusted after Kaya's family wealth. And that butler-no! Captain Kuro is still alive and I punched him before. He'll kill me for sure! _Usopp thought.

"Kaya will be killed too! The village will be under attack. Not good, not good at all!" Usopp thought, starting to panic a bit.

Luffy then stood up. "Don't stand up! They'll see you!" Usopp told Luffy.

"Hey! You two!" Luffy yelled, "Don't you dare touch the Ojou-sama!"

"Who is it?" Jango asked, both surprised as they looked up the cliff.

Usopp couldn't believe it. "You idiot! They'll see you!" Usopp also stood and tugged on Luffy's arm, "Hide! They'll kill you!"

"Oh, it's Usopp-kun," Kuro said.

"He saw me!" Usopp said all the sudden.

"Did you hear anything?" Kuro asked.

"No! Nothing at all! We just got here, really!" Usopp lied.

"We heard everything!" Luffy told Kuro.

"Hey!" Usopp told Luffy.

"Luffy's too honest. There's no escaping the situation," Natsu also stood up.

"Heard everything, oh well. You guys, take a good look at this pendulum," Jango began to swing the pendulum in front of him.

"Look at what?" Luffy stared.

"Ah! That! He's going to use that to kill us!" Usopp realized.

"When I say 'one, two, Jango', you will fall asleep," Jango told them, "One, two."

"Idiot, hurry and hide!" Usopp told Luffy and Natsu as he made his way a little away from the cliff and curled up in a ball so his eyes wouldn't reach the swinging pendulum. Natsu simply closed his eyes. "Jango," Jango finished off his sentence.

Luffy and Jango had fallen asleep. "You still haven't gotten rid of that habit, have you?" Kuro asked.

Natsu reopened his eyes to see Luffy falling over the cliff, but Natsu made no movement to save Luffy. "Hey! What are you doing? You're falling over!" Usopp called out to Luffy and his eyes reached Natsu who made no movement, "What are you doing! Hurry up and save him!"

Natsu only turned and Usopp could hear the sound of Luffy hitting the floor below. Usopp's eyes widened in horror. Usopp crawled over to the edge of the cliff. "Hey! Hey you! Are you alright?" Usopp called out to Luffy. "Damn, I didn't wanna kill him. Broken neck, I don't think there's any hope!" Jango admitted.

"B-bastard! You killed him!" Usopp blamed them and looked at Natsu, "You don't want revenge for them killing him?"

Natsu stared at Kuro intensely, but there was no sense of killing intent or anger. "What about those two? Kill them too?" Jango asked Kuro.

Kuro stared back at Natsu, seeming to recognize Natsu.

"Don't need to! No matter what Usopp-kun says, no one will ever believe him!" Kuro told Jango.

Usopp was surprised at the fact. "What about the other?" Jango asked.

"He won't do anything," Kuro simply said.

"Jango, tomorrow morning, take the crew to attack the village!" Kuro told Jango in front of Usopp, "And destroy some houses, make it look like a pirate raid. Then, kill Kaya the Ojou-sama tomorrow."

Kuro directed his attention to Usopp. "Did you hear that, Usopp-kun? I doesn't really matter. You can't affect my plans," Kuro told Usopp.

"Damn, I hate you!" Usopp cursed Kuro.

Usopp ran back towards the village. Natsu just watched Usopp go. "You sure it's okay?" Jango asked Kuro.

"Don't worry. My plan won't be affected," Kuro reassured the hypnotist.

"Captain Kuro, I haven't forgiven what you had said 11 years ago about me. I suggest you don't take me lightly," Natsu warned Kuro before walking away from the edge and ran after Usopp.

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! You probably hate me for not telling you what the last line id about, but what do I care! Just kidding! I do care, but the huge secret can't be exposed yet! I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	26. Lying To His Crew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"They're going to kill Kaya-san?"

"The village is gonna be attacked? Is that true? Straw Hat Nii-chan? Pink-haired Nii-chan?"

"Call me Natsu, not Pink-haired," Natsu grumbled at the name.

"Yep. That's what the guy said. There's no doubt about it," Luffy confirmed.

"Oh yeah, why were you sleeping over there anyways?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Hmmm, I remember I was on top of the cliff," Luffy began.

"That bastard butler was a bad guy!"

"No wonder he gave me the creeps!"

"And That hypnotist was a fake as well!"

"So that's why your captain ran to the village in such a hurry to warn them!" Nami concluded.

"That makes the most sense," Natsu nodded, but remembered what Kuro told Usopp on no one believing him.

"Well, that's good. You guys are the first to know. You should escape while you can! It'll be too late when the pirates get here!" Nami told the three boys.

"Yeah! We should run away!"

"Yes! Pack up our important stuff!"

"My allowance and snacks and my model ship."

"Gotta hurry!" The three began to run home.

"Oh no!" Luffy said all of a sudden.

"What now?" Zoro asked.

"We haven't bought our meat yet! Even the butcher will soon run away!" Luffy told them.

* * *

"Oi Captain Usopp!" The kids called out to Usopp who was in the distance.

"Hey! Hi everybody!" He came over after wiping his eyes.

Usopp's eyes landed on Luffy. How can you be alive?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Still alive? I just woke up," Luffy told Usopp.

"He was asleep the whole time!" One of the boys told him.

"Jeez, you wanted me to get revenge one someone who was asleep," Natsu gave a small laugh.

"Captain! We heard about the pirates! We've got to warn everyone!"

"Warn everyone?" Usopp asked, playing dumb, "What pirates?"

Usopp laughed, making the three boys give a questioning look. "Just like all the other times. Of course it was a lie!" Usopp lied to the boys, "I was just having my revenge on that butler by making up stories about him being a pirates!"

The other four didn't believe Usopp's lie at all. "What? It was just a lie?"

"Man! I thought something big was going to happen!"

"Even the Straw Hat Nii-chan helped Captain Usopp lie to us!"

"Eh?" Luffy asked.

"Captain shouldn't make up lies just because of this. That's not honorable!"

"Yeah, I feel the same way!"

"Me too! No matter how mean that butler is, Captain, I never thought you would make up lies to hurt others."

They walked down the road to go home. "Let's go home!"

"Yeah! Go home and eat dinner!"

"Wonder what's for dinner."

They watched the three boys walk away.

* * *

"Because I used to lie all the time, no one believes a word I say now!" Usopp explained to Luffy and his crew members.

"Even so, the fact that those pirates are going to attack is the truth, right?" Nami asked.

"They're definitely going to attack in the morning. But no one believes me! They all think tomorrow will just be another peaceful day," Usopp answered her question.

Usopp stood up from his sitting position on the floor and announced, "Since everyone that thinks I'm a liar, I 'll protect this village myself and prevent the pirates from attacking! In order to protect the village, then this will just become one of my lies!"

Usopp showed them the arm that was bloody. "Although they fired guns at me and they chased after me with broomsticks here in the village where I grew up!" Usopp told them, "I love this village! I want to protect everyone!"

Usopp began to cry and tried to wipe away the tears. "How can I just watch," Usopp tried to speak through his tears, "Everyone get killed."

"You are a pretty good guy. You lied to your crew so that you can do this alone," Zoro smiled.

"Okay! I'm definitely going to butt in this one!" Luffy stretched a bit.

"But first things first, all their treasure is mine!" Nami told them.

"If the captain's going in, I might as well help out a bit," Natsu smiled.

"What?" Usopp asked confused.

* * *

**A short chapter, but it can't be helped. I'm also keeping the fact that Natsu hates his hair being called pink, just to let you know. It's SALMON! XD I'll post one more chapter today and chapter another two or three tomorrow and then prepare for posting next weekend!**


	27. Preparing And Failing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"You guys are willing to fight with me? Why?" Usopp asked them.

"Because the enemies outnumber you!" Luffy gave his reason.

"You have the words 'I'm scared' written all over your face," Zoro gave another reason.

"Idiots! Me? Scared? So what if they outnumber me? They can't compete with me!" Usopp argued with them, "I'm Captain Usopp! In my veins flows the blood of a courageous warrior!"

Usopp's knees began to shake. "Ah, stop shaking! Stop it! Stop it!" Usopp his knees.

Usopp then looked up. "What are you guys looking at? They're Captain Kuro's fleet! Of course I'm scared!" Usopp admitted to them, "I don't need your sympathy! Go away! Now!"

"We're not sympathizing for you! But rather we're commending you for having courage," Zoro told Usopp.

"Why else would we risk our own lives?" Luffy asked.

"You have the courage to go up against a captain like him so I might as well help you out," Natsu offered Usopp a smile.

"Why else would we risk our own lives?" Luffy asked.

"You-you guys! I'm so touched!" Usopp began to cry.

* * *

"They're going to attack from this shore because this is the only way into the village. There's only one slope. The rest is just cliffs!" Usopp explained to them as they reached the one entrance to the village.

"This means as long as we guard this slope with our lives, the village won't be harmed!" Usopp told them.

"Sounds easy!" Luffy commented.

"Easier said than done. What are you guys good at?" Usopp asked them.

"Cutting!"

"Punching!"

"Stretching!"

"Stealing!"

Hiding!" Usopp's answer made them all say angrily, "You have to fight too!"

"Okay! We're done!" Usopp announced, "We've spread a massive amount of oil here! Now those bastards won't be able to get up this slope."

"This is the most effective way to battle them!" Usopp explained to them, "No matter what, we must guard this slope with our lives."

"Just don't fall down there yourself! Or else you're screwed!" Nami warned them.

"Yep!" Luffy agreed as he was sitting down, his foot in the oil.

"Don't worry! I have lots of confidence in myself!" Usopp let them know.

The sun began to rise. "The sun is up!" Luffy told them the obvious.

"The pirates are going to come soon," Zoro added.

"There's not much time left 'til the pirates come," Natsu said.

"Where are they, it's already morning," Luffy whined after a bit of time passed.

"You don't suppose they slept in?" Zoro said.

"Am I just overly sensitive? I can hear 'Go!' coming from the North direction," Nami told them.

"You're right, Nami. I can hear some yelling coming from that direction," Natsu agreed with her.

"The North!" Usopp seemed to realize something.

"I'm positive!" Nami told them and Natsu gave a nod in agreement.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"There's another entrance into the village in the North, but," Usopp explained.

"Don't tell me you got it wrong!" Luffy told Usopp.

"They talked about the plan here so I thought they'd attack from this side!" Usopp gave them his reasoning.

"Hurry! Which way are they going to attack the village from?" Luffy rushed Usopp.

"Going in that direction, it'll only take three minutes!" Usopp pointed to his left, "The landscape on that side is basically the same as this one! All we have to do is prevent them from coming on top of the slope!"

"Oh no! That's where we docked our ships!" Nami realized, "My treasure is going to be robbed!"

"I only need 20 seconds to get there!" Luffy began running.

"I'll go through the village to catch any already attacking the village," Natsu told them and ran off.

"Damn! Then our oil trap and preparations are useless!" Usopp realized as well.

"Damn it!" Nami tried to run.

"Nami! What are you doing?" Zoro asked, stopping himself from running.

"Help! I'm slipping!" Nami had been caught slipping on the oil.

* * *

**Last chapter for the day! I'll be back tomorrow with new chapters!**


	28. Arrival In The North

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Natsu watched as Usopp was the first to arrive. Though, Natsu hid on a tree branch over the path, leaning against the tree trunk, ready to block the path towards the village. "Huh? Where the hell is those guys? Weren't they running ahead of me?" Usopp muttered quietly, breathing hard after running there.

"You're one of the people who overheard our plans. What do you want?" Jango asked.

"I'm warning you! Retreat now! I have 100 million crewmembers waiting to kill you all!" Usopp lied to them.

"Only an idiot would fall for that," One of Jango's crew commented.

"What? 100 million crewmembers?" Jango began to panic, "So-so many!"

"Captain! He's only lying!"

"Don't believe him."

Jango's crewmembers tried to tell their captain. "Ah! They saw through my lie!" Usopp said.

"Do you think we're two year-olds?" Jango's crew sweat dropped.

"You bastard, how dare you lie to me," Jango cursed Usopp.

"Captain Jango! Good news!"

"What! You found food?" Jango asked.

"Not food! We found treasure on that weird boat over there! It's quite a lot, probably worth around 4-no, 5 million Berries!"

"What?" Jango said, surprised by the amount.

"5 million Berries?" Usopp was impressed by the amount as well, "5 million? Why would those guys have so much money?"

"That is my treasure!" Usopp announced, "But! I can give it to you!"

"Give-give it to us?" Jango's crew asked.

"Yes! I will give you the treasure, but you must retreat!" Usopp gave them a deal.

"What? Trying to bribe us?"

"We are not as low as you think!"

"Idiot. Of course we're going to take th treasure!" Jango told Usopp, "But, we don't have to retreat!"

_That sly bastard _Usopp thought. "Look at this. After I say 'One, two, Jango', you will let us pass!" Jango began to swing his pendulum.

"One, two," Jango began.

"That's the thing he used before!" Usopp realized.

"Jang-" Jango stopped as Nami came up behind Usopp.

"Idiot!" Nami hit Usopp on the back of the head with he bo staff.

"Who the heck is that girl?"

"Captain! This isn't the time to let us pass!"

Natsu held back from laughing as he didn't want to give himself away. "All the treasure on that boat belongs to me!" Nami told their enemies, "Don't you dare take anything! Put it back! Do you hear me?"

Nami's attention was then directed at Usopp. "How can you give away someone else's treasure!" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"Ouch, you could have just told me!" Usopp covered the spot on his head where he was hit.

"What are you talking about? I just saved you!" Nami told Usopp.

"What?" Usopp was confused.

"Like I said, don't look at his pendulum!" Nami warned Usopp, "He's a hypnotist!"

"A hypnotist?" Nami asked.

"Where's Luffy and Natsu? Weren't they running ahead of you?" Nami asked Usopp.

"I don't know! I was running behind Luffy, but he disappeared from my sight so fast," Usopp told Nami, "As for the other, he said he was running going to the village, but he should've been here by now."

"Maybe they got lost! Damn, at a critical time like this!" Nami sighed.

"Now, you charge ahead! I'll cover you from here!" Usopp ordered Nami.

"Why me?" Nami asked, "How can I beat them? I'm weak!"

"Don't think just because I'm a man that I'm stronger! Can't you see that I'm shaking in fear?" Usopp asked and added proof, "Look at my legs!"

"I can't even move!"

"I bet you're lying!"

"They forgot about us," Jango commented.

"Everybody charge! Destroy the village!" Jango then ordered.

Natsu straightened, ready to come and block their way. "They're coming!" Nami screamed.

"Oh yeah! I have these spikes!" Usopp began to dig through his bag.

"Great stuff! Gimme some! Gimme!" Nami rushed Usopp.

"Get the hell out of our way!"

"This will slow them down!" Nami said.

"Go to hell!" Nami and Usopp threw the spikes at the charging pirates.

The spikes were super effective as they stopped them an Natsu relaxed again, sighing in relief. "Good! It works!" Nami cheered.

"Now, for my special attack technique Namari Boshi!" Usopp shot at one of the pirates.

"Damn it!" The pirate flew past the others.

"Good job! Keep up the good work!" Nami gave a pat on the shoulder, "I'm going to go rest for awhile!"

"The battle isn't over yet!" Usopp told Nami.

Natsu couldn't help, but give a small laugh. Nami went up the hill and let out a small yelp as if she was in danger. "What now?" Usopp asked, about to shoot again.

"There are spikes behind us too!" Nami pointed at the blocked path.

"Idiot! You threw those yourself!" Usopp told Nami.

Natsu laughed even more silently, but then ceased, ready to take action. "You're blocking our way! Now die!" A pirate with a stone mason came up behind Usopp.

Usopp was unable to do anything as he was hit in the back of the head. Blood came down his face and collapsed. "Heh! Did you really think that you guys could stop us?"

"Let's go! Captain Kuro is waiting for us!"

The pirates advanced up the hill towards Nami and Natsu prepared to jump down and help Nami out. Usopp gripped on the stone mason user, stopping him from advancing. "You, what do you think you're doing?" Usopp got smashed in the head again by the stone mason.

"Let go! You idiot!"

"I will never let go," Usopp told him, pausing.

"I will never let you go because I want the villagers to believe that I'm a liar!" Usopp reasoned, "And the village stay as peaceful as always!"

"I'm gonna shut you up!" A swordsman ran towards Usopp, ready to stab him.

Nami took action and stopped the swordsman by hitting him in the head with her bo staff. "Damn girl!" Another swordsman came charging at Nami, sword ready to slice.

Nami blocked the sword with her bo staff, but was pushed back. Nami was flung back into the wall and slid down, muttering 'ow'. "You," Usopp was surprised by Nami's actions.

"Might as well kill both of them."

"You idiots! Just go attack the village! Did you forget Captain Kuro's plan? We can't mess it up!" Jango told his men, "Or else he'll kill us all! Do you hear me, you idiots?"

The pirates stopped for a moment and then made a run up the hill, Natsu prepared to block their path and jump down. "To the village!"

"Wait, you bastards," Usopp struggled to stand up.

"Wait! Don't attack the village!" Usopp grabbed on to one of the pirates.

"You're so annoying!" Usopp was kicked off.

"Charge!" They nearly disappeared over the hill.

"I beg you! Please- please don't kill the villagers!" Usopp begged the pirates.

The pirates were flying back towards Usopp Nami and Usopp, causing both to be surprised. One after another, the pirates fell to the floor. "What took you guys so long?" Nami asked.

"What's going on? Captain Jango, we didn't know they had these kind of people in the village," One of the pirates complained.

At the top of the hill, Luffy, Natsu, and Zoro stood there. "What took us so long?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry! I would've helped, but it was better if I just protected the path so in case you got defeated, they still had to go through me," Natsu told them.

"How should I know! Right now, I just want to kick some ass!" Luffy readied to give another attack.

"Nami! How dare you kick me!" Zoro accused Nami.

"Usopp, you idiot! You didn't even tell me which way North is!" Luffy accused Usopp.

Natsu gave a laugh. "Well, I guess they got what they deserved," Natsu told Luffy and Zoro.

"Who are those guys?" Jango questioned.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I was caught up in writing another story! Plus, I have no school for a week, so I'll use the time to update! Also, I have a new full poll up on my profile that just might have to do with a future one-shot :3 Go check it out and vote!**


	29. Hypnotized Luffy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

The three walked down the hill to about where Usopp was. "I didn't know you guys were this strong," Usopp said, a bit surprised.

"Of course!" Luffy made it sound obvious they were strong.

"You're late, what took you so long?" Nami asked.

"It was you who made me fall down! And now you're blaming me?" Zoro was pissed off **(literally next to Zoro, it says 'pissed' XD)**.

"I couldn't help it! Better one person falls down than both of us!" Nami tried to reason.

"Then you should've been the one to fall!" Zoro told Nami.

"You bastard! You just said North, you didn't even tell me which way North is!" Luffy yelled at Usopp.

"It was your fault for running so fast!" Usopp blamed Luffy, "I was just trying to help you!"

Natsu gave a sigh. "Now isn't the time to fight when the enemy you need to fight is in front of you," Natsu told them.

"What about you just hanging out in the branches! You didn't come to save us!" Nami yelled at Natsu.

"Yeah, I could've been avoided two hits in the head if you were there!" Usopp also gained up on Natsu.

"But the two of you would've just hid behind me," Natsu reasoned, "Plus, one wants her treasure while the other wants to protect his treasure. I won't do it alone for the two of you."

"Hey! You idiots!" Jango called out his pirates, " Don't tell me you guys are finished just from one blow from these fools!"

Jango's pirates began to stand up, one by one. "Ah! They're still alive! They're pretty tough," Luffy commented on the now-standing pirates.

"We should really just burn them. It'll cause pain for hours and will need to be treated and get rest before they can fight again," Natsu commented.

"Listen! We don't have time to waste here!" Jango told the pirates, "Since the opponent is strong, we must be stronger."

Jango brought out his pendulum. "Come! Look at my pendulum! After I say 'one, two, Jango', you guys will become stronger!" Jango told them, "Your wounds will heal! And you become much stronger than before!"

"What's that guy doing?" Luffy asked them.

"I dunno," Usopp admitted.

"It must be hypnotism! He's trying to make them think they're stronger! This is absurd!" Nami told them.

"There's no doubt about what he's about to do," Natsu agreed with Nami.

Jango began to swing the pendulum as he slid his cap over his eyes. "One, two, Jango!"

The injured pirates looked healthy again and cheered as if they had gone completely crazy. This surprised the five. "No way! They were still shaky just a while ago!" Nami didn't want to believe what had just happened.

One of the pirates hit one the walls next to him and it cracked, crashing down. More cheers followed. "He crushed the wall. How did they gain so much strength?" Zoro couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

They have really been hypnotized!" Nami began to freak out, hands on her head.

"If just one guy can crush the wall, then that many guys," Usopp also began to freak out.

"Go! Kill those pests!" Jango ordered.

As soon as the order was given, they were on their way up. Natsu tugged his scarf away from his neck. "What a pain! I might need another shirt after dealing with these guys," Natsu said as his hands fell to his sides and flames were lit on his hands.

"You two, hurry and go up the slope! We'll take care of this!" Zoro told Nami and Usopp as they were already making it up, Usopp helped up by Nami.

"Hey! Luffy!" Zoro was ready to draw one of his katanas.

"Luffy!" Zoro looked over at Luffy who stood motionless.

Natsu glanced over, unable to identify what happened to Luffy. All of a sudden, Luffy screamed out, acting like the pirates about to attack. "You got hypnotized too?" They all asked.

"Eh?" Jango seemed a bit surprised.

"He's not your average idiot. Got hypnotized so easily," Nami commented.

"As expected of Luffy. If things go for the worst, I might have to hold Luffy down," Natsu sighed.

Luffy charged at the charging pirates below. "Hey! Luffy!" Zoro tried to stop Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no," Luffy's fists seemed to multiply as he began to start punching at random.

"Gatling Gun!" Luffy punched the pirates.

"I guess letting Luffy loose was a better idea," Natsu gave a smile.

The pirates were defeated and Luffy had stopped. "His arms," Usopp was surprised at what Luffy did.

Luffy continued charging and the pirates ran away from him. They all tripped when they reached the point Jango was, but Luffy continued on. Zoro watched intensely at what Luffy was about to do next. Luffy seemed to be trying to pull off a chunk of the large boat at that point of time. Natsu began to laugh. "I guess hypnotizing Luffy wasn't a bad idea," Natsu commented.

"He-"

What's he doing?"

Luffy seemed to be trying hard to pull off the bow of the boat. "Go Luffy!" Nami cheered Luffy on.

"He's taking off the bow! He's destroying our ship!"

Luffy managed to rip off the bow and continued to carry it. Luffy's sights were then set on the pirates and they called out in fear, "No! Wait!"

Luffy began to walk towards them with the bow in hand. "He's trying to kill us!"

Captain! Help us!" The pirates began to run away from Luffy again.

"I'll say 'one, two, Jango' and you will fall asleep!" Jango began to swing his pendulum at Luffy.

Jango covered his eyes as he said, "One, two, Jango!"

Luffy then fell asleep and the bow came on top of Luffy. "Damn kid, ruined our whole plan," Jango cursed, uncovering his eyes, "If Captain Kuro sees this, he will kill everybody here!"

"I think they're finished now!" Nami said, her bo staff rested on her shoulder as she sat on the top of the hill with them.

"Hey, his head is squashed under the ship bow!" Usopp showed worry for Luffy as he sat next to Nami.

"Don't worry! He won't die from that! First worry about yourself! You're bleeding!" Zoro reassured Usopp, one of his katanas rested on his shoulder where he held it there.

"I guess a hypnotized Luffy worked pretty well to stopping those pirates," Natsu told them.

"Hey, Buchi! Come look! Our ship's is wrecked!"

"What? Wrecked? How did that happen?"

Two voices came from the ship, wiping the smiles off of their faces. "Oh, that voice," A smile was on one of the pirate's face, "It's the ship's guards, the Nyaban Brothers!"

"Looks like there's still something on that ship," Zoro pointed out.

"They must be stronger than these guys," Natsu told them.

"Oh yeah, we still have 'those two'," Jango seemed to remember something.

* * *

**Another Chapter! I think I forgot to add that Natsu did obtain another shirt XD Sorry I never added it. I'm hoping to get to the Baratie arc very soon! I'm getting very close though!**


	30. The Nyaban Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"What's going to come out now?" Zoro asked, a sword in each hand.

Natsu prepared to punch the enemy. "You'll all be killed," One of the pirates on the floor told them.

"Come down, Nyaban Brothers!" Jango called out, seeming to be overjoyed.

"Hey! The captain is calling for us!"

"What? They haven't gone to the village yet? Why are they still here?"

They stepped out on to the edge of the boat. "Hey! Look! Everyone has been defeated!"

"That's weird, let's go down a check!"

They jumped off the boat with the words, "Okay! Let's go!"

"Hello, Nyaban Brothers," Jango greeted the two.

"Captain, you called for us?" Sham asked.

"What's up?" Buchi asked.

"What are they?" Nami asked.

"Wow, jumping from so high. They're like cats," Usopp commented.

"Buchi, Sham, we couldn't pass through this slope because those guys are blocking our way! Now go and destroy them!" Jango pointed at them, mainly Zoro and Natsu and ordered the Nyaban Brothers.

"What? How can we? Buchi, we can't beat them!" Sham looked at Natsu and Zoro.

"Yeah! Those guys look really strong!" Buchi agreed with Sham.

"What's going on? Aren't they good?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know," Zoro admitted.

"They both seem scared," Nami observed.

"We're just the ship's watchmen!" Sham told Jango.

"Yeah! We don't want to participate in these kind of battles!" Buchi added.

"Sham! Go now!" Jango ordered.

"Eh? Why me?" Sham asked.

"Go!" Jango ordered again.

"Okay! I'm going!" Sham reassured his captain.

"What's going on? Aren't they supposed to strong? Why are they making those cowards fight?" Nami asked.

"Prepare to die! My claws are really sharp!" Sham ran towards Zoro.

"What can you do to me with those claws?" Zoro asked, ready to defend and attack against Sham.

"If you don't stop now, I'll attack you!" Zoro threatened Sham.

"Just you? You can't kill me," Sham said as overconfidence seemed to fill within him.

"What?" Zoro froze as Sham's hand came closing into Zoro's face.

Zoro defended against the clawed hand. "You," Zoro struggled against Sham's hand.

"You must be thinking that I'm just a coward," Sham told Zoro.

"I was just pretending to be a coward," Sham continued backing up from Zoro, "If I didn't, then you wouldn't have left your guard down!"

"Zoro, I'll stay out of this fight. I stole Cabaji from you, so I'll let you fight the cats," Natsu backed away from the fight.

"So he was just acting scared!" Usopp said.

"Zoro! Your katanas!" Nami told Zoro.

Natsu wanted to then join the fight and help Zoro regain his katanas, but remembered he said he promised he'd stay out of this fight.

Zoro tried to grab one of his katanas out of its sheath, but it was missing, "Where did they go?"

"You look like you might have a few skills! But you underestimated me, Sham of the Nyaban Brothers," Sham told Zoro as Zoro's katanas were on his back, "What? Are you missing something? I don't know where they went!"

"There it is!" Jango said.

"Cat burglar," Buchi simply said.

_That bastard, stole my katanas _Zoro silently cursed.

* * *

**Short chapter, but still a chapter XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Taken Katanas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Oh no! That guy took Zoro's katanas!" Nami said.

"Give me back my katanas!" Zoro demanded.

"Give them back? Isn't your katana already in your hand?" Sham played dumb.

"oh, right, before the battle starts I should," Sham took the katanas off his back and threw them down the hill, "Get this junk out of the way."

A vain popped under Zoro's eye as anger welled up for the mistreatment of his katanas.

"Okay, now that's better," Sham licked one of his claws.

"Don't treat others' katanas with disrespect!" Zoro charged at Sham, slicing at his stomach as he went past.

"Wow, powerful!" Usopp said, seeming amazed.

"It's my turn now!" Buchi readied his claws.

"Damn it, how could he treat my katanas like this!" Zoro closed the distance between him and his katanas, but before he could touch one of them, a claw came from behind.

"Did you think you actually cut me just now?" Zoro froze at the voice.

"Too bad, I have a very thin waist!" Sham gripped Zoro's arms and sat on his back.

"What?" Zoro looked back.

"That guy, he's actually very thin!" Usopp gritted his teeth.

Natsu looked away, gritting his teeth as he held himself back from helping unless Zoro asked for it. "Go, Buchi! It's your turn!" Sham told Buchi.

"Okay! Got it, Sham!" Buchi began to run towards Zoro and Sham.

Zoro crashed to the floor while Sham held Zoro's hands back. "Cat technique! Buchi's," Buchi leaped into the air.

"Look out!" Nami screamed.

"Drop Kick!" Buchi hit the floor with his claws, but Zoro managed to dodge the attack while throwing Sham off and loosening the grip on his arms.

"The ground cracked!" Usopp pointed out.

"He's really powerful," Nami added.

Zoro slid backwards away from his katanas. "Damn! He got away!" Sham cursed.

"You should hold him down properly, Sham!" Buchi told his partner.

"Sorry, sorry! He's stronger than I expected!" Sham apologized.

_That was close! It'll be no joke if I get hit by him! Even my bones would be shattered! _Zoro thought, slightly panting.

"This time I won't let him escape," Sham promised.

"Of course," Buchi took Sham's word.

"I'm not used to fighting with only one katana, but I have no choice," Zoro muttered.

"Let's do it, Buchi!" Sham said.

"Give it to him, Sham!" Buchi encouraged Sham.

"Cat attack!" They gave a rapid scratch attack at Zoro.

Zoro defended against the attack as the Nyaban Brothers kept saying 'scratch'. "Oh no! Zoro can't handle them!" Nami began to worry for Zoro.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked as Usopp loaded his slingshot and drew the pouch back.

"He can't counter with two people attacking him! I'm going to help him!" Usopp answered.

"Eat this! Namari Boshi!" Usopp shot at one of the Nyaban Brothers.

The attack drew Zoro's attention for a moment and then went back as he was about to be sliced again. Usopp's attack was about to hit Zoro. Natsu had caught the smile on Zoro's face and wondered what Zoro was thinking. "Ah!" Usopp realized that his attack was targeted and hit Zoro.

"He's distracted!" Then Nyaban Brothers went in to attack Zoro.

They scratched Zoro on the stomach and Zoro fell back, crying out in pain. "How could you hit him?" Nami asked Usopp.

"No, no," Usopp denied as he stared at Zoro.

"He-he deliberately blocked it with his body!" Usopp told Nami.

"He did that?" Nami asked, a bit surprised.

"That smile on his face told it," Natsu pointed out.

"Usopp, idiot! So you wanna die?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"Oi, Zoro, I would've defended them. You didn't need to take on the attack!" Natsu reminded Zoro that he was still there.

"Maybe he's trying to protect us," Nami realized.

"Huh?" Usopp asked, confused.

"If the bullet had hit the enemy, those two might have changed their target and attacked us," Nami explained.

"The, what do you think we can do?" Usopp asked, "That guy, he still has time to think about stuff like that."

_Damn, if I only I had one more sword! _Zoro wished.

"If this goes on, I have to get his katanas back! If I can get Zoro his katanas, he will definitely win!" Nami told Usopp.

"If you go, I'll cover you," Natsu told Nami and Nami gave a nod to Natsu, giving her thanks.

"In that case, let me go!" Usopp told Nami, but Nami was already off.

"Don't overdo it! You're badly hurt!" Nami told Usopp as she went over the hill to get down.

Nami dashed down the hill towards Zoro's katanas. Natsu's hands had flames as his fists were ready to give off fireballs to halt anyone that tried to get her. "Hey!" Usopp tried to stop Nami.

"What's she doing?" Zoro asked quietly.

Jango realized Nami's intentions. "If only I can pass him the katanas," Nami began to think as she neared the katanas.

Natsu tried to aim at Jango, but Jango was to quick and cut Nami's shoulder. "What are you doing with those katanas?" Jango asked Nami after cutting her with his pendulum.

Natsu gritted his teeth, feeling like he failed to protect Nami. Nami collapsed as pain and blood came from her shoulder. "Damn him!" Usopp cursed Jango and thought _Even our last glimmer of hope_.

Jango seemed to be surprised all of the sudden. "Ah! I-I can explain," Jango said all of a sudden.

Usopp and Natsu turned to see who Jango was staring at. The Nyaban Brothers were frozen as Zoro stood there, confused. "Cap-Cap-Captain Kuro! We're done for!" The pirates at the bottom of the hill seemed quite scared as Kuro lifted his glasses up on his face with the palm of his hand.

_Oh no! He chose such a bad time to appear! _Usopp gritted his teeth.

"It has been pretty long since dawn. I was wondering why the plan wasn't carried out, "Kuro said and then yelled, "What the hell happened?"

Natsu, Usopp, and Zoro stared at the man intently.

* * *

**Another chapter! One chapter closer to the Baratie arc! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	32. Five Minutes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"I didn't expect you to be held up by these kids. The Kuro Neko Pirate Fleet has been reduced to a truly sad state," Kuro commented, "Isn't that right, Jango?"

"But-but that day, you said that we could let that those kids go 'cause they couldn't affect our plans!" Jango objected.

"Yes, I did say that," Kuro admitted, but continued, "So what? He indeed still cannot affect our plans. I expected that he would come after us. I just didn't expect your uselessness! I don't want any more excuses!"

"You said we're useless?" Sham asked.

"Don't look down on us, Captain Kuro," Buchi told Kuro.

Zoro's attention went back to the Nyaban Brothers. "Indeed, you are were very powerful, but that's in the past," Sham began.

"What are you trying to say?" Kuro asked.

"Hey! Shut up, Buchi! Sham!" Jango ordered the Nyaban Brothers.

"That was three years ago! You've been pampering yourself in this village! But we've never stopped our attacks!" Sham told Kuro.

"We've attacked quite a lot of villages and sank many ships!" Buchi boasted.

"Internal conflict?" Usopp asked.

Nami had gotten over the pain finally. "We won't allow ourselves to be killed for a stupid reason like a 'failed plan'!" Sham told Kuro.

"You've been inactive for three years! Do you think you can still beat us, the Nyaban Brothers?" Buchi added.

"That's true."

"If those two gang up, even Captain Jango can't beat him."

"It's a fact that they are our strongest team."

"You're no longer our captain!" Buchi told Kuro.

"Instead of being killed by you silently, we might as well kill you first!" Sham added to the statement as they charged at Kuro.

The two ripped apart a bag that was left in midair. "Who did you say you were going to kill?" Kuro asked.

"When did he get behind them?" Usopp asked.

"Ah! It's-it's the silent step!"

"He seems pretty dangerous, even I had a problem finding him," Natsu seemed to keep his senses alert.

"What a weird-looking weapon," Zoro admitted as Kuro had a pair of claws that seemed to have swords instead of claws.

"He's behind us?" The Nyaban Brothers turned around only to find Kuro gone again.

"Huh?" Sham asked.

"Dis-disappeared?" Buchi was equally shocked as Sham.

"You're right," Kuro placed his hands over their shoulders as if they were good buddies, scaring the two, "I really don't feel active."

Kuro then put two opposite 'claws' at their throats. "You're also right that I'm no longer your captain," Kuro continued.

"So-so fast!" Buchi said out of fear.

"I am only the 'client' in this plan! A client who will kill if the plan fails!" Kuro continued.

"This is the first time I've seen the Nyaban Brothers get caught!" The pirates were in fear.

Even though he does have swords on his hands, the Nyaban Brothers who can take on Zoro are just like babies in his hands Nami thought as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

"What are you still hoping for?" Jango spoke up all of a sudden, "His 'silent step' is a soundless moving technique. Even if he faces fifty assassins, he can still kill them all silently. We can't escape from his plans."

"Plus, when I met up with him, he sent a shiver down my spine when I saw that he still kept that 'habit'. In order to avoid scratching himself with his 'cat's claws'," Jango continued, "He picked up that habit of pushing his glasses up. This proves that he hasn't forgotten how to fight!"

Kuro stabbed Buchi slightly in the throat, making him yelp in pain. "After three quiet years, it seems that I've become more generous," Kuro said.

"I'll give you five minutes. If you can't settle this in five minutes," A vein popped in Kuro's forehead, "None will escape my wrath. I'll kill you all!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Five minutes," The Nyaban Brothers were let out of Kuro's grip.

Zoro gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damn it! We actually let this guy stay in our village for three years?" Usopp said out of horror.

"Five minutes? With five minutes, we can settle this!" Jango said.

Nami stood up, a hand on her wounded shoulder. "Him! We can finish him off!"

"We can get up the slope!" Their sights were set on Zoro.

"That's right! He was no match for us just now!" Buchi and Sham were on their way down the hill now, "No problem! We can take care of him in five seconds!"

"Zoro! Your katanas!" Nami kicked Zoro's katanas up the hill.

"Stupid girl! How dare you kick my katanas!" Zoro cursed Nami.

"So how are you going to repay me?" Nami asked.

Zoro caught his katanas, thinking I'm saved.

"Thanks," Zoro told Nami.

"Stop dreaming! Even with three swords, you're still no match for us!" The Nyaban Brothers were ready to attack Zoro.

Zoro placed a katana in his mouth and one in each hand. "You don't know the difference," Zoro told them, "Between 'using three swords' and 'using three swords style'!"

"Nyaban Brothers! We're counting on you!"

"Finish them off within five minutes!"

"Tiger," Zoro crossed his swords as he gave his technique name, "Hunt!"

Zoro cut the Nyaban Brothers. They all watched, some shock, as the Nyaban Brothers were defeated in one cut. "With-with only one slash!"

"The Nyaban Brothers are-."

Zoro pointed one of his swords at Kuro. "Don't worry, within five minutes, I'll," Zoro told Kuro, "Kill all of you! With no exceptions!"

"Let's see you try it," Kuro challenged Zoro.

Natsu thought about helping, but decided against it and sat down on the ground, a frustrated that he couldn't join the fight. "That guy, Damn him, I-I will kill him!" Buchi began to get up.

"Cap-Captain! Captain Jango! Hypnotize me!" Buchi told Jango.

"He's still alive! You were too nice," Kuro accused Zoro.

Must be because his blubber is too thick Zoro came up with why Buchi wasn't down yet.

Zoro was then surprised that Buchi was up again and looked even stronger than before. "It's-it's hypnotism again?" Zoro asked.

This guy is troublesome! He could crack the ground so easily before. What will happen after he's powered up? Zoro thought to himself, teeth gritted.

"Zoro, you need my help with him?" Natsu stood and came to stand on the very edge of the cliff.

Zoro gave a smile and nodded, his attention drew back at the bottom of the cliff. Nami started running past Jango and the other pirates. This is my chance! I have to go and wake him up! Really! How can he still be sleeping when we're in grave danger! Nami was heading towards Luffy.

"What do you think you're doing, sly little girl?" Jango noticed and threw his pendulum at her, "Die!"

"Everyone is fighting with wounds an this guy just sleeps!" Nami dashed straight towards Luffy's head.

"Wake up!" Nami stepped on Luffy's head in efforts to wake him up quickly.

"Nami! Look out! Duck!" Zoro warned Nami.

Nami turned to look at the pendulum flying at her, her eyes showed shock.

* * *

**Nami stepped on Luffy's head! XD A very nice way to wake someone up! Way to go Nami! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	33. Kaya Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Luffy was awake as Nami's heel dug into his cheek and he gave a small 'ouch'. "I'll split you into two!" Jango told Nami.

"That's a blade! Not just an ordinary pendulum for hypnotism!" Usopp couldn't watch what was about to happen.

"Was that you, Nami?" Luffy got up in anger, placing his head between Nami and the flying pendulum.

"How dare you step on my face," Luffy took the flying pendulum to the head, giving Nami a shock.

Luffy fell forwards as blood came from his head. "Luffy!" Nami called out in concern.

"Ah! That kid is still alive!" Jango was surprised that Luffy had awaken.

"He woke up," Zoro said, a bit shocked, "At the wrong time. Or should I say, the right time?"

"Stepping on his face first and then getting hit by a pendulum to the back of the head after waking up is not something you probably want to wake Luffy up by," Natsu sighed.

Usopp's jaw dropped to see what Luffy just did. "It's him?" Kuro asked, also a bit shocked I thought he fell off the cliff and died.

Luffy began to growl out of anger and stuck a foot up to keep himself upright. "Impossible! He's still standing!" Jango said, completely shocked.

This freaked out the pirates. Luffy plucked the pendulum from the back of his head as blood continued to come out of the wound, Nami unable to speak due to shock. "He's really something," Zoro gave a smile.

"That kid has been revived!" The pirates began to freak out over Luffy awakening.

"That," Luffy held the back of his head and screamed, "Hurts!"

"It obviously hurt. You took a direct hit," Natsu sighed, a smile on his face.

"We're doomed!"

"Now it will be impossible to finish them off in five minutes!"

"That really hurts!" Luffy told Nami.

"It wasn't me!" Nami told him.

Nami fell to the floor and blood gushed from her shoulder wound. Luffy's hand fell to his side. "Your shoulder's injured?" Luffy asked, seeming to be slightly concerned.

"I'm alright," Nami reassured him, "I've done my best. The rest is up to you!"

Usopp was surprised by Nami's words. "This is a battle that we definitely," Nami told Luffy, "Cannot lose!"

"You," Luffy gave a small smile.

"I'm doing it for the treasure," Nami then said.

Luffy secured his hat on his head as he turned to face the path up, saying, "Treasure shouldn't matter."

"Even the evil butler is here," Luffy said with a small laugh.

"In three more minutes, all of you will be dead," Kuro checked his watch.

"What? There's no hope left! Even though we have Captain Jango and Buchi-san, but only three more minutes!"

"How can we finish off these people?"

"Buchi! We don't have any more time! You go and kill the guy with the stomach band!" Jango ordered Buchi, "I'll deal with the Straw Hat kid!"

Kaya then came up behind Kuro.

"Klahadore! Stop it!" Kaya ordered Kuro.

All the attention went to Kaya. "Kaya! Why are you here?" Usopp asked.

"Oh! Isn't that the Ojou-sama of the mansion? She's the target of the mission!" Jango said.

"Then, we don't have to go to the village?"

"If we can just kill her now."

"You surprised me, Ojou-sama," Kuro admitted to Kaya, "What are you doing here?"

"Merry told me everything," Kaya simply said.

"Oh? He didn't die? I didn't," Kuro told Kaya, "Show any mercy to him."

No, he really isn't the Klahadore I know Kaya thought, a bit shocked.

Kaya's fists clenched. "I'm really sorry, Usopp-san," Kaya apologized.

"Maybe you can't forgive me so easily, but," Kaya continued to tell Usopp, "I really can't believe that Klahadore is a pirate!"

"Never mind that! Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to run away?" Usopp told Kaya, "These pirates are after your life!"

"Aren't you fight as well?" Kaya questioned, "We treated you so badly and yet you're here fighting, even with those wounds."

"We're different! I-I'm a brave warrior of-" Usopp was cut off.

"Klahadore! If you want my money, I will give it all to you!" Kaya tried to make a deal with Kuro, "Please leave the village!"

"You're wrong, Ojou-sama. It's not only money that I'm after," Kuro told Kaya, "I also want 'peace of mind'."

"I spent three years here to gain the villager's trust. I feel at peace here," Kuro explained and continued, "Only when I obtain 'peace' and 'money', will my plans be complete."

"That's why having my crew attack the village and making you leave a will at your death," Kuro told them his plans, "Is essential."

"Kaya, run! Don't bother negotiating with him!" Usopp warned Kaya, "He's no longer the butler you knew!"

Kaya then drew a pistol and readied to fire it at Kuro. "A pistol," One of the pirates commented.

"Leave this village!" Kaya ordered Kuro.

"So, you've become stronger in these years," Kuro commented and the comment caught Kaya off guard.

"Do you still remember? A lot has happened in the last three years. Since your parents passed away, we've been together for quite some time. We took boat rides together, went to town together, when you're down with a fever, I always stayed by you to take care of you," Kuro was using Kaya's memories against her, "We've shared our troubles and our joys. I've served you tirelessly!"

"I suffered taking care of this little nosy Ojou-sama. I suffered for so long," Kuro continued on, "All this is so that I can kill you today!"

Tears fell from Kaya's eyes. "Bastard!" Usopp gritted his teeth in anger.

"I was a captain in the past and I had to serve such a young, naïve little girl obsequiously. Deliberate to make her like me. Can you understand how demeaning my days have been?" Kuro managed to get Kaya to drop the pistol in her hands.

Usopp was in front of Kuro, fist drawn back for a punch. Usopp-san Kaya cried into her hands as she was filled with sorrow and worry.

"Usopp-kun, now that I think of it, I," Kuro quickly moved away from Usopp, "Still haven't thanked you for that punch gave me last time."

You hit me really hard," Kuro admitted.

Kuro was then punched in the face, all of the sudden. "Wha-what?" Jango was in complete shock, unable to figure out what happened.

"Captain Kuro got knocked down?"

"If you really hate being hit, I must make sure I hit you a few hundred more times!" Luffy's hand came back to its normal length.

* * *

**It was really funny until Kaya came again -.- Luffy's delayed reaction was pretty good XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	34. The Usopp Pirate Group Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"What happened? How did he knock Captain Kuro down from that position?"

Kuro just lay there on the floor. Luffy cracked his knuckles. Kuro's glasses were cracked. "Captain Kuro's really angry now!"

"What're we gonna do?"

"Here's our chance!"

The voice made Kaya and Usopp surprised. "Here comes Usopp's pirate group!"

"Die, you bastard!"

"You ingrate butler!"

"How did you all-?" Usopp began to question.

"You can't come here!" Kaya told the three kids.

The three hit Kuro in the face with a shovel, bat, and pan. "Hit him, hit him, hit him!"

"You damn pirate! Trying to disrupt the peace of our village!"

"Die, bastard!"

"What the hell are those kids doing?" The pirates began to freak out.

"Stop it, all of you! Stop it!" Usopp ordered the three kids.

"What are those kids trying to do?" Zoro asked.

"This is no place for them. They could get killed," Natsu said.

"Okay! We'll have mercy on him!"

"Our captain was really fighting!"

"Why didn't you tell us? That's disloyal!"

"Wrong! It should be dishonest!"

"It doesn't matter if it's disloyal or dishonest! Just get out of here!" Usopp ordered the kids, "Run away!"

"We won't leave you, Captain!"

"Yeah! We wanna fight too!"

"If we run, we'll ruin the reputation of the Usopp Pirate Group!"

Behind them, Kuro stood as the glass in the frames of his glasses fell out. The three screamed as the turned to face Kuro. "Idiots, run!" Usopp ordered them.

Kuro simply walked passed the three kids and stopped at Usopp. "Wha-what? Didn't he see us?"

Kuro then kicked Usopp down the hill. "Captain!" The three kids called out worriedly.

"I'm a bit curious," Kuro spoke to Luffy, "That was quite and odd attack you just used. Looks like you possess the power of the Devil's Fruit!"

"Yup! I ate the gomu gomu fruit!" Luffy didn't deny, "And I've become a rubber man!"

"What? Devil's Fruit?"

"This is bad! You mean it actually exists?"

"No wonder that guy's so weird!"

"So, rubber man, then the stretched arm wasn't an illusion," Jango cleared up any misunderstandings, "But he can still stand up after getting hit on the head by my blade. That's incredible!"

"Jango!" Kuro called out.

"Yes, yes!" Jango responded.

"I will take care of this kid! You take care of Kaya Ojou-sama. Make her write her will, and then," Kuro ordered, "Kill her!"

"And also, those three puny ants, they irritate me!" Kuro added to the death list.

"Got it," Jango showed that he understood.

"Stop! I won't let you," Zoro told Jango, "Get through me!"

"Buchi!" Jango called out.

Buchi charged at Zoro and then jumped in the air, "Cat Technique."

"Oh no! That again!" Zoro said.

Natsu came in and dragged Zoro out of the way. "Flying Dropkick!" Buchi landed, cracking more than before, but Natsu and Zoro got caught in the attack and sent flying off, but caught their balance.

"The ground cracked!" The kids said in complete shock.

"Damn, he's more powerful than before!" Zoro cursed.

"I could've blocked the last one, but I don't think I could block this one," Natsu said.

The wall cracked and stones began to fall above the pirates. "Idiot, he can't control his own strength," Kuro got said.

Buchi was about to attack Natsu. "Oi, you better move!" Zoro told Natsu.

Natsu pushed Zoro away and brought his hands over his face to block the blow. "So powerful! Who is he?" Luffy asked.

Natsu got smashed against the wall and blood trickled down from Natsu's mouth and he had his foot against Buchi's head. "Don't think you're the only one with pure strength. Just because you're hypnotized, doesn't mean that you can crush me," Natsu's body was covered with flames and he pushed back Buchi.

Damn! I feel dizzy! I can't get up! But I must stop the enemies! Usopp was struggling to sit up.

Zoro stood back up after Natsu threw him to the side and off-balance. "Oh no, he-" Zoro realized Jango got through.

Natsu was on his knees, seeming that Buchi's blow was a bit too much. "Usopp Pirate Group!" Usopp called out, catching Jango's attention.

"Yes, Captain!" The three responded.

"I-I told you, we won't run!"

"Captain, you're badly injured! We can't just run away!"

"We will destroy your enemies!"

Usopp gave up on standing and laid down. "Protect Kaya!" Usopp told the kids.

"Usopp-san," Kaya couldn't believe what he said.

"I'm giving you the most important task!" Usopp told the kids, "Take Kaya away from here safely!"

"You mustn't refuse! This is the captain's order!" Usopp told the three.

"Yes-yes, Captain!" The three said, understanding.

"Idiots!" Jango told them, "You can't escape."

He puts it nicely, but basically he's just telling them to run away Zoro thought.

Natsu wanted to stand, but the blow dealt to him was a bit harsher than he expected. "Damn! If only I could just stop the hypnotist," Natsu growled.

"Kaya-san, run!"

"Go in the forest! We know it really well!"

"Where can you run to?" Jango questioned, preparing to attack.

"Special Attack: Namari Boshi!" Usopp attacked Jango in order to slow him down.

Jango fell over from the attack. "Serves you right!" Usopp smirked.

"You-you bastard!" Jango cursed as he got up again.

"Jango, quick! After them!" Kuro ordered Jango.

"O-okay!" Jango obeyed and went after the escapees.

"It's no use, I know very well how weak Kaya is. They'll never be able to outrun Jango!" Kuro told them, "If you want to help them, you can go."

"That is, if you can get through this slope alive!" Kuro had a wicked grin on his face.

Natsu stood up, somewhat recovered from the blow. Luffy climbed up the hill to get closer. "Damn, this situation's really bad!" Usopp tried to get up again.

"Usopp," Luffy, Zoro, and Natsu said in unison, "Leave this to us!"

* * *

**Another chapter! This is getting even more and more exciting! XD**


	35. Buchi Finished

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

They could hear things falling down in the forest. "What was that noise?" Usopp asked, worried.

"Well, that's probably just Jango losing his temper. You can see for yourself, but you will probably be too late," Kuro told them.

"We'd better hurry," Zoro said.

"Can you?" Kuro challenged them.

"We'll have to put our trust in those three. Even if I could, I could probably outrun Kuro, but that's a slim chance," Natsu told them.

"Damn," Usopp cursed and told Kuro, "You two have stayed together for three years! Don't you have any feelings for her?"

"No. As I've said before, Kaya is just a pawn in my plan," Kuro told the calmly, "And if she dies, I might actually thank her."

"This guy's beyond saving!" Zoro said.

"His mind won't change from whatever Usopp says," Natsu added.

"I never thought of saving him!" Luffy told them.

"I can't let you do whatever you want!" Usopp told Kuro and thought Must go and save them! Otherwise, they'll all be killed! There's not a second to lose!

Usopp stood and walked up the mountain. "Oh, you can still move. Impressive," Kuro told Usopp dully, "Buchi!"

Buchi went to attack Usopp, but Zoro had a sword against Buchi's neck while Natsu stood in front of Buchi, his hands creating a fireball to throw at Buchi. "Don't get in the way," They said in unison.

"We're, " Zoro brought Buchi down.

"In a hurry!" Natsu jumped and threw his fireball down on Buchi, getting a direct hit.

"You've messed around enough!" Zoro said, Natsu landing next to him and he continued, "We won't kill you, if you just lie down quietly!"

Zoro sat on top of Buchi while Natsu stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and Usopp collapsed. "Usopp!" Luffy called out worriedly.

"Da-damn it! I can't move my body!" Usopp said.

"You're a joke!" Kuro laughed at Usopp.

"It's probably safer for you to lie down there, anyway," Kuro told Usopp, "Even if you can catch up with Jango, you're still no match for him."

"Even if I'm no match for him, I'll still protect them!" Usopp began to cry, "I will protect them!"

"Usopp," Zoro said.

Natsu gave a smile and then it faded as Zoro was attacked and defended against Buchi's claws. Zoro was flung at the wall. "I'm the captain of the Usopp Pirate Group! I'm a brave warrior of the sea! I won't let you hurt the villagers!" Usopp claimed.

"Look at him, shouting like that!"

"So pathetic!"

The pirates laughed, but a rock fell on them **(karma XD)**. "If you dare laugh at Usopp again, I will," Luffy gave them a death glare, "Kill you all!"

Zoro defended against Buchi. "Hey! Buchi Neko!" Zoro called out to Buchi, "You moron!"

"I thought I already warned you," Zoro continued, "Don't get in my way!"

"Outta the way!" Zoro sliced Buchi.

"Even the hypnotized Buchi was-" The pirates couldn't believe what they saw.

Zoro sheathed his swords as he said, "Luffy, I'm gonna take Usopp and go after that bastard hypnotist!"

"Do you have any problem with that?" Zoro brought Usopp over his shoulder to carry.

"Nope! Go quickly!" Luffy told Zoro.

"I'll cover for you. I'll defend you from any of his attacks," Natsu had lightning flash randomly from his body, ready to go against Kuro's Silent Step and defend against any attack given.

"S-sorry," Usopp apologized.

"It would actually be faster if I go alone, but we're going into the woods and if you don't guide me, I won't be able to find them," Zoro told Usopp.

"Hey, you!" Kuro said as soon as Zoro was right next to him, "Who said you could get through me?"

"I did!" Luffy came in for a head-on attack.

Luffy went for a punch to Kuro's face, but dodged and Luffy yelled, "Go, Zoro! Go, Usopp!"

"Another punch," Luffy sent a second fist flying, but Kuro dodged that as well.

"He disappeared?" Luffy brought his arms back.

Kuro readied an attack on the back, but Natsu appeared, pushing Luffy down on the floor with his feet and jumped in the air to avoid the attack. "Don't forget, Luffy isn't the only one fighting. I've got Luffy's back," Natsu told Kuro.

Luffy supported himself with his hands and brought his feet together, a smile on his face as he said, "Gomu Gomu no."

Kuro backed up to avoid the attack as Luffy launched his feet to the sky, finishing his attack name, "Spear!"

"Damn, disappeared again," Luffy got back on hi feet and Natsu landed on the floor.

"Never mind! They already got up the slope!" Luffy said.

"It's nice to know that we can fight him now without having to worry," Natsu said.

"Natsu, I'm counting on you," Luffy told Natsu.

Natsu gave a smile, saying, "You can count on me."

"Th-those kids. They actually dare to challenge Captain Kuro," The pirates said in fear.

"Before we fight, I want to ask you one question," Kuro told them and the smile and Natsu's face disappeared as he continued, "You're strangers here, why are you getting so involved with this village?"

"I have a friend in this village that I don't wanna see dead!" Luffy answered with a smile and Natsu gave a small smile on the answer as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What a simple reason. Are you really okay with it? After all, it'll be your reason for dying," Kuro said.

"That's okay! I'm not gonna die anyway!" Luffy told Kuro.

"I won't let him die so easily. My Captain's life comes before mine," Natsu told Kuro.

"Let's go, Natsu!" Luffy told Natsu.

"Might as well. This reminds me of the old days," Natsu smiled even wider.

* * *

**Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	36. Start! Captain Vs Captain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Kuro charge at Natsu and Luffy, and said, "Die."

"No way!" Luffy responded and caught Kuro's arms.

"They started!" The pirates below watched intently.

Luffy's body followed after his arms as his feet prepared to stomp on Kuro. Kuro swung his arms, making Luffy crash to the floor. Luffy let go of Kuro and his arms snapped back. "Gomu Gomu no," Luffy balanced himself on one arm and then swept his foot to catch Kuro and trip him or make him jump, "Leg Sweeper!"

"And," Luffy brought his fist back, "Pistol!"

Luffy launched his fist at Kuro, only to have Kuro disappear before the attack hit and he was on top of Luffy arm now. "He-he dodged it and-."

"-He's standing on his outstretched arm!" The pirates cried out as they watched, surprised.

"This is so boring, I'm beginning to feel sleepy," Kuro told Luffy.

Laughter came from behind Kuro and Kuro turned to see Natsu and a flaming fist came close to hitting Kuro, but he disappeared and Natsu also disappeared, ending up next to Luffy again. Kuro appeared on Luffy's arm as Luffy pulled it back and Kuro ran on it, going straight at Luffy and kicked him in the face, Natsu had disappeared before he had also gotten kicked in the face. Luffy was sent backwards as his straw hat flew off his head. Natsu caught Luffy's straw hat and walked over next to Luffy, spinning the hat with a finger. "That Straw Hat Kid was so scary and strong!"

"That's our Captain Kuro!"

"You made me bleed," Luffy spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Kill them!"

"Go, Captain Kuro!"

"Captain Kuro!" The pirates cheered on their captain.

"Don't call me using that name!" Kuro told the pirates and they stopped all of a sudden.

Luffy wiped off the blood from his face. "You still don't understand?" Kuro asked them, "The real purpose of this plan, is to eliminate the name 'Captain Kuro' forever."

"I'm sick and tired of making plans for you reckless morons," Kuro said, "As my name became more and more notorious, the Goverment's Marines and professional Bounty Hunters kept coming after me. That really started to annoy me. That's why, that day three years ago, I decided to kill myself."

"Tha-that day."

"It's that-that incident!"

Kuro told the story of what happened three years. "Do you understand no, kid?" Kuro asked, "I've spent three years doing this plan, it cannot fail!"

"I can't let you," Kuro launched himself at Luffy and Natsu, "Disrupt my plans!"

"I'll keep your hat safe, Luffy," Natsu promised and disappeared from beside Luffy.

Luffy carefully picked up a huge boulder, giving struggle and held it up to defend himself. One hand stabbed the rock. "So it does seem you can do much more than just stretch," Kuro commented.

"That's right! I've been training," Luffy told Kuro with a smile, "To become a pirate!"

Luffy swung the rock, breaking the claws on one of Kuro's hands. "Whoa! The cat's claws are broken!" The pirates said, once again in surprise.

"You said that you were sick and tired? Luffy asked, "If you're afraid of your name being known-."

Luffy then swung the rock, hitting Kuro and continued, "Then how can you be a pirate?"

"My dreams are far greater than your plans!" Luffy told Kuro with a smile.

Natsu walked up and stood next to Luffy with his hat in hand.

* * *

**I'm gonna skip things about the past unless it has something to do with Natsu, if you haven't noticed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	37. What A Pirate Means To Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Now you only have five of those weird claws left," Luffy had dropped the boulder.

Natsu sat on top of it. "Maybe you don't need to me anymore to defeat him," Natsu said.

"That kid-."

"Captain Kuro's claws were-."

Luffy was smiling as Kuro got up from the floor. "Luffy, it looks like he's snapped. Watch out," Natsu told Luffy.

The pirates began to cheer for Kuro, but began to change his name. "Shut up! After this is done, all of you must die and Jango is no exception," Kuro told them.

The smile on Luffy's face then disappeared. "What? Why do we have to die too?"

They continued to try to convince Kuro that they didn't need to die as well, saying the plan would still work. "You don't have to worry about the plan. As long as your corpses are here, I can place all the blame on you," Kuro told them.

Shock went through the pirates. "I never intended to let any of you leave the village alive. It would be to my disadvantage to let anyone who knows my plans live," Kuro reasoned.

The pirates began to ask, "You mean, you planned from the very beginning to kill us?"

"Yes, ever since three years ago when I was still Captain Kuro! All this was part of my plan!" Kuro admitted.

"You guys are dumb," Luffy commented, "What a bunch of loser pirates."

"Losers? A pirate crew is just a random gathering of outcaste outlaws," Kuro told Luffy, "What could these fools do without my plan? You should continue to quietly follow my plans!"

"In a pirate fleet, the crewmembers are just pawns for the captain to use as he wishes. That means, you life and death are all in my hands. Even if there's a wall right ahead, you'd still have to follow my orders and charge at it! And sacrifice themselves for my plan!" Kuro went on, "That's the way of a pirate! A wandering little brat like you would never understand!"

"Even though you're the captain of a ship who controls hundreds of men," Luffy told Kuro, "You still can't defeat Usopp!"

"What? You say that I am inferior to 'that' captain in a kid's pirate game?" Kuro asked.

"That's right," Luffy answered.

You're so stupid! Don't get cocky just because you've broken my 'cat's claws," Kuro laughed, "In what way am I inferior to him?"

Kuro disappeared and Natsu stood up, placing the straw hat on his own head. "The way you think," Luffy answered Kuro's question, completely throwing him off guard.

"What?" Kuro asked.

"You don't know what a true pirate is supposed to be!" Luffy punched Kuro, even though he was behind Luffy.

Kuro was sent flying backwards. "That kid, he saw through the Captain's Silent Step!"

"You've insulted me! You want to know what a true pirate is supposed to be? Then let me show you," Kuro was sitting up, "Together with the terror of a real pirate!"

"The terror of a pirate," Kuro stood up, looking completely limp, "Who's been at the brink of death and survived!"

The pirates began to fret as they kept saying 'secret technique' and 'Shakushi'. "Watch out, Luffy. It seems whatever he's about to do is going to be harsh," Natsu moved closer to Luffy.

"Can you try to catch his movements and figure out his pattern?" Luffy asked.

"You'd be asking the wrong person if they couldn't," Natsu smiled.

"I'm counting on you," Luffy told Natsu.

"You can count on me. Please try to hold out as long as you can," Natsu told Luffy.

"Shakushi!" Kuro then said as his crewmates tried to get him to stop.

Kuro then disappeared, and Natsu sniffed the air in effort to find where Kuro went. Natsu couldn't pick up the sound of footsteps near them. One by one, the pirates began to fall over and then claw marks were left on the rocks. Natsu noticed that now Nami was watching. Luffy couldn't keep watching Kuro slice through the pirates at all. "Bare with it, Luffy. If we find out what Kuro is up to soon, we can try to save them," Natsu told Luffy.

"Come out, you evil butler," Luffy couldn't take watching anymore.

Natsu ducked down, knowing that Luffy was going to disable his hearing in one ear with a direct scream and he wasn't going to be able to stop Luffy. "What the hell do you think your crewmembers are?" Luffy yelled, earning a scratch over his chest.

Natsu noticed he could hear Kuro's footsteps and his scent disappeared as quick as it came. Luffy," Nami was surprised what he said.

* * *

**Luffy really can't hold himself back when it comes to people killing their own friends XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. Final Attacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Luffy got scratched again, but didn't stop watching as Kuro beat his own men up. "Come out, you evil butler!" Luffy yelled again and Natsu had his eyes closed, but opened them as heard footsteps close in once more and stood up. Natsu concentrated on the sound of footsteps and turned towards them. Natsu placed his left arm up and lightning crackled around him. Natsu's left arm was cut five times through the sleeve and Natsu then disappeared at that moment. A moment later, Natsu reappeared with Kuro in hand a bit away from Luffy, another set of scratch marks crossed the others and Natsu gave a punch to Kuro. "Here, Luffy, I caught him," Natsu threw Kuro to have him land in front of Luffy.

Luffy looked down on Kuro now after Natsu threw him, Kuro landing with his back flat on the ground. Luffy was smiling. "You bastards, you should've just quietly let me chop you to pieces!" Kuro stood back up as he continued, "Look, it's all because of you, my beloved crew is half dead and in great pain!"

Luffy's grin disappeared and stared at Kuro. "You have something to say?" Kuro asked.

"Yup," Luffy answered and continued with a smile, "I swear! I will never ever be a pirate like you!"

"Oh, you won't, "Kuro said, "Oh course you can't be a pirate-."

Kuro raised the glasses on his face. "Because," Kuro went back into his Shakushi stance, "You will doe here."

"Let's see you try!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Kuro's arms and his legs around Kuro's waist.

"Let's see you try!" Luffy dared Kuro, "Try and use your Silent Step now."

"Damn! Let me go!" Kuro struggled to get out of Luffy's grip.

"Now your three year plan will fail," Luffy told Kuro.

"What did you say?" Kuro asked.

The pirates down below began to cheer Luffy. Luffy smacked his head against Kuro's making Kuro's head fly back and spit blood. Luffy's head stretched backwards and reached the pirates, telling them, "I don't need your cheers! I'm gonna beat you all up too! So be ready!"

Luffy then said, "Gomu Gomu no."

"How can it be, my plan," Kuro muttered and then yelled, "My plan cannot fail!"

"Bell!" Luffy finished the attack name and his head came back, hitting Kuro in the head. Kuro sat up blood from the wound.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Also, check out the new poll on my page!**


	39. Take Him Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Luffy let go of Kuro as Kuro fell to the floor, his glasses fell off his face. Luffy stood on the ground as the pirates began to ask who Luffy was. "Monkey D. Luffy! There's no way I'd lose to a pirate who gives up his name and runs from the sea. The only time a pirate should give up his name is when he dies!" Luffy said.

"Lu-Luffy? I've never heard of him," The pirates commented.

"You better try to remember my name," Luffy told them, "I'm the one who's going to become the Pirate King!"

"Is this guy," The pirates couldn't believe what Luffy said, "Crazy?"

"Take him back!" Luffy threw Kuro to the pirates, "And don't ever come back!"

The pirates took their fallen crewmates and captain and ran to the ship, scared. Luffy watched and then began to collapse to the floor. Natsu watched Nami run up the hill and catch Luffy from crashing to the floor in a hug-like fashion, saying, "You fought hard."

* * *

Luffy lay on the floor while Nami sat next to him, Natsu stood on the other side of the Luffy, the straw hat being spun on his finger. "I guess even you can't stand up after being cut so many times," Nami told Luffy and added, "Why did you get so mad earlier?"

"I don't like them! They're wrong!" Luffy vaguely told Nami.

"What are you talking about? It's obviously because they're pirates," Nami then added after a moment of silence.

"I want meat," Luffy complained.

"You," Nami sighed.

Natsu watched the pirates below slowly gather up and prepared to leave.

* * *

"Thank you!" Usopp thanked them, "It's all thanks to you!"

"If it weren't for you guys, the village couldn't have been protected," Usopp told them.

"What are you saying? If you hadn't done anything, I wouldn't have either," Zoro told Usopp.

"Same here," Luffy added.

"That doesn't matter, I was able to get their treasure," Nami hugged the bag of treasure in her hands happily.

"All that matters is that the villagers are safe," Natsu said with a smile.

"In light of this, there's a decision I've made," Usopp told them.

* * *

**The end of the fight! Finally almost the Baratie arc! So excited now! Don't forget to check out my new poll!**


	40. Yosaku And Johnny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Important information in A/N below about the future of the story as well as a warning!**

* * *

"Alright! Our pirate flag is done!" Luffy held up the black cloth to show them.

"I put a lot of thought into making our symbol!" Luffy laughed.

"O-our symbol," The four stared at the flag.

Natsu held back a laugh from Luffy's bad artistic skills, but said nothing as he made sure not to burst out laughing. "Calling him artistically challenged would be an understatement," Usopp commented, his jaw had dropped.

"No, this could be some sort of abstract art," Nami had her hand under her chin as she thought.

"A pirate's flag should be a symbol of death, but this flag is, well, I guess it's quite terrifying, in a sense," Zoro gave his comment.

"Whaddya think?" Luffy had a large grin on his face.

"You're beyond terrible! Leave the drawing to me! Usopp told them.

Usopp showed them what his own flag would look like. "You completely changed the symbol!" Usopp got hit on the head by Luffy and Zoro.

"Wow! That's perfect!" Nami commented.

Usopp had drawn a better version of Luffy's flag. "There we go," Usopp seemed pretty proud of his work.

"I might've laughed every time I looked at the flag if we placed Luffy's up," Natsu admitted.

"It doesn't even remotely look like the other one," Zoro pointed out.

"That's great! Draw one on our sail too later!" Luffy told Usopp.

"Yeah, well, I've honed my artistic talents by drawing on the walls of people's homes for years," Usopp told them, "I'm quite the master artist, you know."

* * *

They placed the flags up and Usopp painted the sail with their symbol as well. "Alright, it's done!" Luffy announced, "With this, our pirate ship Going Merry is ready for action!"

Nami, Zoro, Natsu, and Usopp either lay or sat on the deck, tired. "Ah! I'm tired!" Usopp admitted.

"Well, at least we're done now," Natsu sighed and looked up to the sky.

At that moment, Natsu and Zoro jumped at the sound of a cannon being fired, only to see it was Luffy. "Hey, what're you doing all of a sudden?" Zoro asked.

"I seriously took it as an enemy attack," Natsu settled down, looking less alert.

"I'm testing out our cannon! It'd be a waste to not make good use of it," Luffy explained.

"But I can't get it to fire well," Luffy then admitted.

"Stand aside, my amateur friend!" Usopp made his way over to Luffy.

"Try aiming for that rock!" Luffy pointed out to Usopp.

"Judging the distance between here and the target, this should about do it," Usopp aimed the cannon carefully.

Usopp launched the cannon and it hit its target. "Holy crap! You hit it on your first shot!" Luffy seemed to be amazed.

"You're right, I did!" Usopp also began to celebrate.

"I mean, of course I did! I'm an expert when it comes to all things aiming!" Usopp automatically corrected himself, "Feel free to bow down before me and address me as captain!"

"I've decided! You can be our sniper!" Luffy gave Usopp a different position.

They all sat at the dining room of their ship, Luffy, Usopp, and Nami sat at the table, Zoro sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and Natsu sat down next to the door. "Alright, I guess I can settle for that for the time being," Usopp agreed, "But if you ever chicken out from your duties, I'll take charge as the ship's captain."

"Alright, fine," Luffy agreed to Usopp's proposal.

"Hey! I just had an idea! There's still one crucial position of a pirate crew we need to fill before entering the Grand Line," Luffy told them.

"I'm interested in your idea of what we need," Natsu told Luffy, knowing he was probably come up with an entirely different idea of the last person they need before going.

"That's right, we do have this fantastic kitchen after all, "Nami commented, "Of course, I could do it as long as I get paid."

"An indispensable crew member for long voyages," Zoro added.

"You think so too, right?" Luffy asked as a large smile was on his face, "Yup, what a pirate ship crew really needs is a musician!"

Natsu burst out laughing, knowing they all were thinking about a cook instead of a musician. "Are you retarded?"

"And here I thought you were going to say something smart for the first time in your life!"

"Do you have any idea what sailing on the seas is like?"

They had yelled at him and Natsu kept laughing. "B-but a pirate's gotta sing!" Luffy protested.

"Come out, you damn pirates!" Someone yelled outside, making them all stop and he yelled out again, "I'm gonna slaughter all of you!"

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?" Luffy slammed the door open.

"Who am I? I should be asking-," The man attacked Luffy, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"How many enemies are out there?" Zoro asked as Usopp and Nami peered out the window.

"Just one, I think," Nami answered.

"Oh, then just let Luffy deal with him," Zoro told them.

Natsu listened them fighting on the deck and then there was a loud crash and no more fighting. Zoro went out and Natsu followed. Zoro stopped as realization dawned on him as he asked, "Isn't that Johnny?"

Johnny was up on his feet and said called out, "Zoro-aniki!"

"What happened? Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked.

"He-," Johnny paused.

"What? They know eachother?" Usopp asked, still hidden behind the door with Nami.

"What's going on here?" Nami asked.

"Yosaku is," Johnny told them.

* * *

"Sick?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Three days ago, he was still healthy," Johnny told them, "But then he passed out and I don't know why."

Johnny continued, "His teeth started coming out and his old wounds started bleeding. I didn't know what to do. We took a rest at that island and then this ship shot its cannon at us."

Johnny was now crying after he told them. Natsu glanced over to see what Luffy's and Usopp's reaction was going to be. Luffy's and Usopp's mouths were wide open as they realized what they did wrong. "We are very sorry," They slightly bowed to Johnny.

"It's okay," Johnny sniffed as he was crying and Usopp and Luffy began to cry also as Johnny told them, "Since you said you were sorry, I won't get the Navy to arrest you."

Natsu gave a sigh at Luffy's and Usopp's stupidity. "The names 'Yosaku and Johnny' have become well-known to many pirates," Johnny continued as he overlooked Yosaku's body, "He's my best buddy who has been helping me pirate hunting for many years. Will he survive, aniki?"

Zoro didn't have a clue of what to tell Johnny. Natsu overlooked Yosaku, but what Yosaku had was no ordinary sickness. Nami then spoke up, "You're very stupid!"

"What did you say, Nami?" Zoro challenged Nami.

"You think that my friend's death is stupid?" Johnny asked.

"Luffy, Usopp, there are some lemons in the kitchen. Make some lemon juice and bring it here," Nami ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two immediatly obeyed.

"Lemons?" There was some question on why, but Natsu immediatly knew that Nami knew how to cure what Yosaku had.

Luffy and Usopp were dumping a bucket of lemon juice into Yosaku's mouth. "He has scurvy," Nami told them intelligently, "If it's not too late, he'll get better in two or three days."

"Is that true, aniki?" Johnny asked, his hopes looked up.

"Don't call me aniki!" Nami told Johnny.

"In the past, anyone who got scurvy would die," Nami told them, "However, the cause of scurvy is a lacking of vitamin C. And in those days, ships didn't store any kind of fruits or vegetables on board."

"You're a miracle doctor!" Luffy said, impressed.

"I knew that you were good," Usopp added.

"If you want to become a pirate, you should know simple things like this!" Nami yelled at them, making Natsu laugh a bit.

Yosaku was immediatly on his feet and he and Johnny were cheering. "I'm healthy now!" Yosaku cheered.

"Yeah! My buddy is strong now!" Johnny added to the cheers.

"Scurvy isn't cured that fast!" Nami told them.

They both then immediatly posed. "Sorry. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Johnny," Johnny introduced himself.

"I'm Yosaku," Yosaku introduced himself, "We used to be pirate hunters at the level of Zoro-aniki. Nice to meet you all."

They broke from their pose. "How can I repay you?" Yosaku asked, "Actually, I thought that I was going to die."

"However, it's unbelievable that Zoro, the pirate hunter, has become a pirate himself," Johnny added.

Yosaku then coughed up blood and fell to the floor, unconscious. "Yosaku, buddy!" Johnny called to him in worry.

"Just shut up and rest!" Zoro told the unconscious Yosaku.

* * *

They all sat around in comfort. "This is a good lesson," Nami told them.

"I never knew that we could easily get sick like that," Zoro admitted.

"If that man didn't find us, he wouldn't have survived," Usopp added, "So during the long journey, the person who can make sure that everyone has enough food, is the chef."

"Come to think of it, a chef is very important," Nami realized.

"Okay, I've decided! We should search for a chef and we'll have a chance to eat good food," Luffy made his decision.

"Alright! The last good meal I've had was is Usopp's village!" Natsu gave a grin.

"Aniki!" Johnny raised his hand.

"What is it, Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"If you are looking for a chef, I would like to recommend on place. However, I'm not sure that one will join you," Johnny told them.

Natsu's eyes lit up in interest of the place he was talking about.

* * *

"Restaurant ship?" All of their reactions were the same after Johnny told them about the place.

"Yes. From here, it should take us 2 to 3 days," Johnny informed them and warned, "But you have to be careful because it is close to the Grand Line. There might be some bad pirates out there."

As Johnny passed Zoro, he said quietly, "I've heard that the 'Hawk Eyed Man' that you've been searching for used to appear there too."

Natsu listened to the short conversation curiously. "I'll take you there if you want," Johnny spoke to the others.

"Let's go then!" They cheered.

* * *

**So, it's been awhile since I updated the last time XD Though, I'm actually pretty glad that I took the time off because I have so many new ideas for this story now and it'll be lots and lots of fun! I need to warn you that some time after this chapter, there will start to be manga spoilers so in the case that you don't read the manga, but don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you start reading this after the Tartarus arc is animated. I'm going to try and update weekly, but it isn't fully a promise! So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	41. The Truth About Natsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Two days had passed and Natsu couldn't figure out why he was reminded of a blue cat-like creature that walked on two feet, had a pair of white wings, and was holding a fish in hand with a joyous smile on his face. For some odd reason, he knew that his name was Happy. The boat seemed to be moving more than it had been for the past two days, much to Natsu's wonder. He went up on deck to see that they had left. Natsu looked around and sniffed, only to be able to smell Nami. He went all the way up to see Nami looking out over the ocean crying, mumbling something. "So you ditched the others behind to achieve what you want, didn't you?" Natsu asked.

This made Nami whirl right around and wipe away the tears from her face. "What are you still doing on the ship?" Nami questioned, seeming confused.

"I never left the ship," Natsu answered.

"You better leave the ship then. I don't want to involve you with my problems," Nami demanded of Natsu.

"And exactly where am I supposed to go? As far as I can see, it's just open ocean," Natsu pointed out.

"Then find a way to go. My problems have nothing to do with you," Nami demanded of Natsu again.

"Huh? I have enough problems of my own. I'm surprised you haven't even recognized me yet," Natsu gave a sigh and commented, "How sad."

Nami widened her eyes, blinking in surprise. "I guess I have no choice," Natsu gave another sigh and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

The piece of paper was actually a wanted poster. It showed of a smaller version of Natsu with his name right under his picture. The price right below it showed it as 80 million beli. Nami stared in surprise at the wanted poster. "Y-you're that kid that refused to give your name years ago," Nami realized.

"Yep. The main reason I didn't want to give my name was because I was on the run back then and tried to stay put for as many days as possible," Natsu explained.

"What did you do to get yourself wanted?" Nami asked, still in shock.

"I destroyed a town and probably killed and injured several citizens and Marines. The nickname that got tagged with me is 'Salamander'," Natsu explained a bit further, seeming a bit nervous.

Nami stared, still in disbelief. "Then," Nami began, but then gave a long pause.

Natsu rolled the wanted poster back up and hid it in his clothing, waiting for her to gather the words she was trying to say. "Then why are you with such lowly pirates like Luffy?" Nami fianlly spit out her question.

Natsu turned. "When I first met Luffy, he was the one who loved pirates, uncaring if they were famous or had a huge bounty. I thought that if he wanted to become a pirate, then he wouldn't care much for my own bounty. I'm surprised Zoro, Yosaku, and Johnny hadn't recognized me," Natsu admitted.

"You should leave this ship," Nami advised.

"I won't. The others will be coming for you," Natsu turned his head to look at her.

"I don't need your help," Nami looked at the floor, balling her fists up.

"You seriously don't know what kind of people me and Luffy are. You shouldn't underestimate us," Natsu advised and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nami questioned.

"What would you care?" Natsu asked as he walked away.

* * *

They landed and Natsu got off the ship. "Where are you planning to go? If you're going to fight Arlong, then you should just give up," Nami advised Natsu.

"Who said you can question where I'm going? You don't have a bounty on your head so you should choose your words carefully with someone who could fry a fish," Natsu lit his hand on fire as a warning, but didn't seem to phase Nami.

He continued walking deeper into the village.

* * *

**Secrets revealed, but just the destruction of the town wasn't what brought Natsu's bounty up so high, it was... Oh, I didn't mention it yet! I forgot! XD Well, I guess you'll have to wait a while to hear that information... I mean hundreds of chapters by the way. Also, you mist be wondering what's with the suddenly thought of Happy, but there will be further explanation to that as well. If you'd like, you can take a stab at what I'm getting at it as I've dropped another hint (Spoilers for recent manga chapters)**

**Also, I'd like to point out that I'm not going to do anything with Fairy Tail characters coming to life in this story as it'll all be flashbacks (Oh, there's another clue I dropped for you!) so, to the person who asked where Lucy's at when they finally read this chapter, she won't appear as a present day character. And NO. There will be no future or past Lucy's coming as well as any other character. I don't care how much you love the character, I just used Natsu because he's pretty strong and he has the tendency to help people when they're in trouble, much like Luffy.**

**Wow, that was a long Author's Note so I'm going to stop and say I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect more of a less strong Natsu in the upcoming chapters.**


	42. The Truth About Nami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**Previously on A Dragon Among The Straw Hats: With leaving Luffy back to fight Don Krieg, Zoro injured from his fight with Mihawk, and Nami who escaped with the Going Merry with Natsu on board, their next stop to meet up is in Kokoyashi village where the fearsome fishman, Arlong, rules.**

* * *

Natsu passed by a kid who was walking through the orange fields and Natsu gave a small smile. "No way!" Natsu could hear the lady standing next to Usopp say.

"What?" Usopp asked.

Natsu finally reached the house and Nojiko's jaw dropped. "Ah! Natsu, you're here!" Usopp seemed to brighten.

"Where's the others?" Natsu asked.

Usopp didn't answer as Nojiko butted in. "Your that kid that came years ago in search of your father!" Nojiko pointed out.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Nojiko?" Natsu gave a goofy grin.

"You seem like a good person even though you got tattoos," Usopp said to Nojiko.

They were sitting inside Nojiko's home at the table. "What a negative attitude! Who are you anyway?" Nojiko questioned.

Natsu gave a sigh as he felt like he knew what was going to be answer. "My name is Captain Usopp. I'm-" Usopp corrected himself, "We're looking for a girl called Nami."

"Usopp, you aren't the captain of the ship," Natsu muttered.

Nojiko explained some things about Nami, some old news and new news to Natsu. "What? Nami is one of Arlong's crew?" Usopp shouted.

"That's a bit of a surprise to me," Natsu commented.

"Yes. Everyone here knows about her. Remember the witch that boy mentioned earlier?" Nojiko continued, "Another surprising fact is this is the house where the witch grew up in and I'm her legally adopted sister."

"What!?" Usopp yelled in disbelief and Natsu gave a loud laugh at the reaction.

"This is," Usopp said in complete disbelief, "Nami's house?"

Natsu laughed even harder. "Yes. Nami and I are orphans. The woman who owned this house adopted us," Nojiko began and Natsu immediately stopped laughing.

"But she, our mother, died a long time ago. We three lived very happily in this Kokoyashi Village," Nojiko explained to Usopp.

The smile disappeared from Natsu's face as he was a bit saddened. "This village? Then why did Nami join up with Arlong's crew?" Usopp questioned, "She betrayed her village?"

"Something like that. People here call her a witch," Nojiko answered.

"So, Bellemere-san's dead," Natsu said.

"Yeah," Nojiko gave a nod.

Natsu gave out a loud sigh as he seemed a bit saddened. "So, what business do you have with the witch, Captain Usopp?" Nojiko questioned.

"Never mind about that. If what you've said is true," Usopp began to think, "It means we've been tricked all along. Nami wanted our treasure right from the start!"

"When you thin about it," Usopp banged his fist against the table, "She makes me so angry!"

Natsu gave a sigh, knowing Usopp was going to use this to chicken out of the fight. "She tried to protect my village, and when she was with us, she looked so happy," Usopp seemed to be slightly pulsing with anger, "But all she's done is just a fraud!"

"Happy? She's happy?" Nojiko asked, "That girl."

"I am so mad at Nami now! She's a cold blooded person! I don't care about her anymore!" Usopp was now steaming.

Natsu gave a sigh. "Don't care about her? Does this mean you won't fight Arlong?" Nojiko asked.

"Yeah, after I get my ship back, I will get out of this place as soon as I can," Usopp told Nojiko.

Natsu face palmed, knowing Luffy was going to go help Nami anyways, no matter what he was told. "That's a good idea. If you messed with those mermen, you'll get hurt and bring trouble for the others too," Nojiko agreed.

"Usopp," Natsu tried to get Usopp's attention, but was ignored.

"Speaking of a ship," Nojiko pointed out the window, "Is that yours?"

"Ah! The Going Merry!" Usopp recognized the ship, "Why is over there?"

Usopp then figured out where he was before he came to realization, confusing both Natsu and Nojiko. "What's wrong?" Nojiko asked.

"One of my friends is in trouble. I almost forgot he was captured by those mermen," Usopp told them.

"He is seriously injured. I hope he doesn't provoke them and gets killed for it," Usopp continues.

"Usopp, who is it?" Natsu asked, getting up from his seat.

* * *

**I'm back! I hope you didn't miss me too much ;) How have you all been? I'm doing just fine. How are you guys going to spend your summer? I have quite a few plans for the summer, but it won't stop me from writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it's been quite a time since I've written a chapter on here!**


	43. Meet Arlong

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Don't worry, Natsu. It's only Zoro. I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself," Usopp tried to calm Natsu down.

"You sure?" Natsu questioned.

"This is Zoro we're talking about," Usopp pointed out.

Natsu gave a look at disbelief, but didn't question any further.

* * *

"Hey! Arlong's coming!"

"What?"

"Why is he coming down?"

"We've paid him his 'tribute' a few days ago."

The villagers talked amongst themselves, questioning why Arlong came. "Maybe my weapon is the reason why he has come," A shadowed figure pointed out and ordered, "Everyone, into your houses."

"Gen-san."

"Here he comes!"

Arlong stood over the shadowed figure named Genzo. "So, it was you?" Arlong asked, "You were the one in possession of a sword three days ago."

"Yes, that's me," Genzo admitted to Arlong, "Is it wrong of me to keep such things? I happen to like collecting weapons."

"That's too bad. The purpose of a weapon is to create chaos and destruction," Arlong reasoned, "And that can lead to the destruction of this peaceful village."

* * *

Usopp gave out a freaked-out scream. "That's Arlong?!" Usopp asked, "He's not human!"

"He's a merman," Nojiko informed them.

"He really doesn't look very human," Natsu observed Arlong a little more carefully.

"But, Nami is not with them!" Usopp pointed out.

"Probably at Arlong Park," Nojiko gave an answer.

* * *

"I have twenty villages under my control," Arlong told Genzo, "And if someone dares to go against the higher authority, it can disturb the whole system."

"Gosa Village is the best example of what happens to those who dare to rebel against me," Arlong continued, "If they don't pay the 'tribute', it means they are rebelling against us."

* * *

"Tribute?" Natsu asked.

"It's the money that we have to pay every month. We buy our lives from him. It doesn't matter if we were adults or children," Nojiko answered.

* * *

"If there is one person who refuses to pay," Arlong's voice got louder, "The whole village will be crushed, just like Gosa Village!"

* * *

"That's terrible! Just because of one person, they crushed a whole village!" Usopp was in shock as Natsu simply shook his head.

"That is the way of Arlong," Nojiko told them, "Their kind can kill a person and not feel anything."

* * *

"Listen up! The only duty you inferior humans must do is paying us! You don't have to think of anything else! Because I want piles and piles of money!" Arlong laughed, "Your money will help me in creating an 'Arlong Empire'. The empire that will govern every city in East Blue!"

"Arlong Empire?!" Usopp said, shocked, "They are thinking about building their own empire!"

"Isn't that a bit troublesome?" Natsu asked.

Nojiko gave a nod. "He will conquer all the cities in East Blue," Usopp thought about that and then came to realization, "So, it must mean my village too!"

"Maybe. The best thing we can do now is just stay quiet and patient," Nojiko told Natsu and Usopp.

"Now?" Usopp questioned.

A scream came from Genzo. "What's that?" Usopp looked over the corner of the building. Nojiko screamed out, "Gen-san!"

* * *

"A person with a weapon is one who wants to go against me," Arlong was holding Genzo by his collar, "I can't forgive him. Because he has destroyed the peace in my area!"

* * *

"Are you kidding? He just has a sword and he's going to be killed?!" Usopp was suddenly freaked out.

"Who's going to allow that to happen?" Nojiko made a run towards Genzo and Arlong.

"Hey! Get back here or you'll be killed!" Usopp called after her.

"Nojiko!" Natsu called after her as well, but Nojiko wouldn't turn back.

"Arlong! You can't o this to us!" Nojiko told Arlong, "We have always paid you for the last 8 years! Until now, there has been nobody who went against you."

"Release Gen-san!" Nojiko demanded.

"I've already told you that owning a weapon means trying to go against my rule. I have to kill this man to keep the peace of the areas under my control," Arlong informed Nojiko.

"Or do you want me to destroy the whole village? You can choose," Arlong gave an evil grin.

"If you hurt one of us, this village will be completely destroyed," Arlong said.

"Get in your houses, everyone. If you fight them now, all the things that we've done for the past 8 years would have been for nothing," Genzo told them, "If you wanted to risk your lives we should have done that 8 years ago."

"But we didn't," He continued, "We chose to live and stay with patience."

"Gen-san."

"But-"

"Your speech is very touching! You are right," Arlong gripped the top of Genzo's head, "Because you are alive, you can be happy. Living is the greatest thing."

Genzo's face was smashed into the nearest house. "Just live the best you can. This man knew that it was a waste of time to think against me."

Genzo face was shown, blood dripping off of it. "For every living creature, life is unfair!" Arlong gave a mighty laugh.

Genzo was then thrown to the floor. "Humans should live as humans!"

One of the villagers were prepared to punch Arlong when he was stopped. You!"

"Stop!" Genzo ordered the villager.

"Gen-san, but-"

"Don't do anything to him!" Genzo cut the man off.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arlong asked.

"Even though he had a weapon, he didn't use it to hurt anyone!"

"Please stop!"

"You've become so noisy. Are you thinking against me?" Arlong questioned.

Genzo held his hand up to motion for them to stop. "If you die now, everything we did will have been for nothing!" Genzo told them, "Even though I will die, everyone must fight for his or her life!"

"One who dares to go against me, will end up like this!" Arlong lifted Genzo high up into the air.

"Gen-san!"

"This is an example!" Arlong threw Genzo to the floor.

"Explosion Marble!"

Genzo was then dropped to the floor as Arlong took a direct hit. "What happened?"

"Arlong-san!"

"There's someone on the roof!"

"He's over there!"

"Who are you?"

Usopp stood on the roof, looking defiant. Natsu sat down by the nearest building, face palming at what Usopp was up to. "I am the bravest warrior of East Blue," Usopp announced, "Captain Usopp."

"And this how you'll probably die," Natsu muttered.

"Usopp?"

Never heard of that name before."

"He," Nojiko was slightly in awe.

"Who is that?"

"Everyone around the world is afraid of me and calls me 'Evil Usopp From Hell'," Usopp lied, "If you go back to your place, I will forgive you. I also have more than 8000 crewmen with me."

"Arlong-san, he is the one that escaped from me!"

"I don't care whether you have tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of crewmen," Arlong said, "I will kill them all."

Arlong didn't seem to have taken any damage from the attack. "The Explosion Marble isn't working?!" Usopp realized.

"You puny human," Arlong told Usopp, "You are just a weakling! But you dare to go against me?!"

Arlong lifted the entire house off the ground that Usopp was standing on. Usopp gave a scream. Natsu watched, surprised by the fishman's strength. "Wait a minute, Arlong-san, you are thinking of destroying this whole village?"

"It is easy to kill humans, but our goal is to control them!"

"If you destroy this village, we won't get any money from them."

"I can find a new village any time!" Arlong told his minions, "We are the best species!"

"This time, our village will-!" The villagers were all freaked out.

"That man!" Nojiko was surprised.

"That was close!" Usopp was in fear, "I am going to die!"

"He's over there!"

"Follow him!"

Usopp began to make a run for it. "Catch him and I will kill him!" Arlong shouted.

"Let's take him back to Arlong Park before he destroys the whole village," Arlong's minion held Arlong back.

"Gen-san, let's take care of your wound."

"Don't worry, I can do it myself. I'm sorry I created such trouble for everyone."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"Yes, no one can stand that stupid system."

Natsu came closer to the gathered villagers. "But that boy."

"You know him, Gen-san?"

"No, I've never seen him before," They were talking about Usopp.

"Long time no see, everyone!"

The villagers all turned to see Nami. "Nami."

"Nami-chan."

Nami's happy mood dropped to how the villagers' was. She carried a boutique of flowers in hand. Natsu tried to look natural and decided to head to head to the Going Merry. "What's wrong? You don't usually walk through the village," Nojiko asked.

"I heard some noise, so I came. It's Arlong, right?" Nami asked.

Genzo stayed silent.

* * *

**I felt a little bad with leaving a short chapter, but this one is even longer. Hope you enjoyed!**


	44. I Will Sleep Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Natsu watched as a ship flew across the land and heard yelling. Natsu decided to follow the ship and made a run after it.

Natsu then caught up with Zoro. "Zoro! Where are you going?" Natsu ran side by side with him.

"I gotta go save Usopp!" Zoro told him.

They both stopped, only to see the boat headed their way and they both froze. "Hey! Zoro! Natsu!" Luffy called out to them.

"Luffy?!" Both of them were pretty surprised.

The boat ran both Natsu and Zoro over after an attempt to escape. "What the hell are you playing?!" Zoro asked.

Natsu got up from the floor and brushed himself off. "We aren't playing. We came to take Nami back with us," Luffy answered innocently and began asking, "Did you find her? Where's Usopp and Johnny?"

"Speaking of Usopp," Zoro was up on his feet and was ready to get on the move, "I have to hurry."

"Eh? What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Arlong has captured him. If we don't hurry, he will be killed," At Zoro's sentence, Natsu gave a loud sigh, knowing why he got captured.

"He was already killed!" They all turned to the source of the voice, "You are too late."

"Johnny?" They gave him a hard stare.

"Usopp-sempai was killed by Nami-sempai!" Johnny told them.

They were all shocked by the news.

"Say that again!" Luffy demanded.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I will beat you up!"

"Stop it, Luffy! It's not Johnny's fault, right?" Zoro tried to reason.

Natsu's gaze switched away from the fight.

"Then why did he say such a stupid thing?!"

"Nami would never kill Usopp! We are friends!" Luffy took Johnny by the collar.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but I saw it with my eyes!" Johnny countered.

Luffy then looked up, seeing Nami. He let go of Johnny. "Nami?"

"Who is your friend, Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Nami had her bostaff in hand.

"Why are you asking?" Luffy questioned back, "You are my friend, so I came to take you with us."

"You give me such a headache," Nami told them.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh. All you need is just someone who can give you a hand. Am I right?" Nami said with a straight, yet dull-looking face.

This answer surprised Luffy. "Ah! Nami-san! Do you remember me? Let's go and travel together," Sanji had a large grin on his face.

"Get lost! Why do you have to make it more complicated!" Zoro told Sanji off.

"What? Don't you realize that my love is stronger than a mountain?" Sanji countered.

"I told you that this is an evil-hearted woman!" Johnny pointed at Nami, "In order to get all the treasure underneath her hometown, she joined Arlong and is willing to kill anyone!"

"She is a cold-blooded witch!" Johnny finished up his blaming, "All of you have been tricked by her! I saw her kill Usopp-sempai with my own eyes!"

"So what?" Nami asked, "You want to seek revenge and kill me?"

"What did you say?" Johnny gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let me tell you something. Now, Arlong really wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his friends because Zoro has upset him!" Nami told them, "Even though you are as strong as the Devil, you can't compare your strength to real devils!"

"Never mind about that," Zoro continued the conversation, "Where is Usopp?"

"Why don't you look for him at the bottom of the sea?" Nami taunted.

"Watch your mouth!" Zoro was about to attack Nami when he was nearly kicked by Sanji.

"You too, idiot!" Sanji told Zoro.

"What kind of swordsman would hurt a lady?" Sanji question Zoro.

"What? You better get out of my way. It's none of your business," Zoro threw back at Sanji.

"Heh, ever since you lost that shameful battle, you've become a high-tempered person," Sanji taunted Zoro.

"Huh?" Zoro gritted his teeth, "Hey! Watch your mouth! Otherwise you can lose your head!"

"Can you do that in your current condition?" Sanji mocked Zoro.

"You shouldn't fight each other!" Yosaku told them, "In a situation like this!"

"Yes, If you want to fight, just get out off of this island!" Nami agreed, "I don't want outsiders to waste their lives here."

"Don't you understand? The reason I befriended you was for your money!" Nami told them, "And now you don't have anything so I don't care about you anymore."

"I will return your ship to you. Just get out of here and find a new navigator or One Piece or whatever you want to do!" Nami told them, "Get out of here. You're starting to piss me off!"

"Goodbye," Was Nami's last words.

"Nami," Luffy was surprised by her declaration.

Luffy then closed his eyes fell back, landing on the ground. The action surprising them all. "Hey!"

"Luffy-sempai!"

"I am going to sleep here," Luffy declared as he put his arms behind his head.

"Sleeping?! At a time like this?!"

"And you're going to sleep in the middle of the street like this?!"

Natsu then realized what Luffy was doing and he sat down on the floor. He rested his elbow on his leg and rested his head on his fist. "Not you too, Natsu-sempai!"

"I've never thought of getting off of this island. And I don't care about what happens here," Luffy told them, "Besides, I feel a little sleepy now."

"I will sleep now."

"Wha...!?" Everyone else's jaws hit the floor.

"Stop playing around!" Nami yelled at them, "You will get killed!"

* * *

Zoro soon sat himself down on the floor. "All of you are very strange! What that witch said is right! Usopp-sempai has already died! Besides, Arlong is looking for you."

"There is no reason to stay on this island and I believe in Johnny's word," Yosaku said.

"It's been very nice knowing you, even though it was a very short time," Johnny said, "We're gonna get going now because we don't want to be

killed now by Arlong."

"Uh-huh," Zoro only agreed.

Yosaku and Johnny began walking away from them.

"I hope to see you again! Goodbye!"

"You are already strong. Take care."

"You too," Zoro simply said.

"Hey!" Sanji called to Zoro.

"Huh?" Zoro questioned.

"Nami-san has already killed that long-nosed man?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe. Even though she is small, I was once beaten up by her. Maybe she's already killed Usopp," A strange grin was on Zoro's face.

"Small?" Sanji asked, looking a bit irritated by the word.

Natsu's opened his eyes and looked over past Zoro. "Oh! Isn't that Zoro?" Usopp watched them.

"This is so lucky! That you haven't gone to Arlong!" Usopp came rushing to them.

"Nami-san's breasts are not small!" Sanji was attacking Zoro.

"Are you only thinking of such a dirty thing?" Zoro questioned as he guarded himself.

Between Sanji's foot and Zoro's blade was their supposedly dead friend. Natsu gave a sigh and closed his eyes again. "Eh?" Sanji was a bit surprised.

"Huh?" Zoro seemed confused.

"I'm alive, but maybe I'll really die this time," Usopp said.

* * *

"Usopp!" Luffy was up from his nap, "Nami did this to you?" Luffy was worried for Usopp.

"No it's our fault," Sanji blamed themselves.

"Only your fault," Zoro corrected the sentence.

"Luffy! You are here too!" Usopp seemed completely revived at that moment.

"Yep," Luffy nodded.

"I also came. Hi!" Sanji pointed out.

"I will kill you one day!" Usopp told Sanji.

"The problem is Nami!" Usopp's face darkened all of a sudden, "She is the one who saved me."

"I think there must be a reason that she joined those mermen," Usopp told them.

"It's hopeless!" Nojiko was behind them, "There's nothing you can do to change Arlong's system."

"Nojiko?" Usopp turned to see her.

"Who's that?" Luffy pointed at Nojiko.

"Nami's elder sister," Usopp answered.

"Nami-san's sister. No wonder she's so beautiful!" Sanji had hearts for eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro continued the conversation.

"Please! Don't get involved with our business!" Nojiko asked them, "I will tell you everything if you leave this island."

Natsu could tell that Nojiko was trying to protect Nami.

* * *

**Sorry for a slightly late chapter. Trying to get ready for the track and field Junior Olympics qualifier, helping plan a trip to Florida, and as well as trying to come up with a list of birthday presents isn't leaving me enough time to write, but I got this chapter ready to go at last! So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	45. Sleeping During Story Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"I don't want to listen to that," Luffy said straight up, "Because I don't care about her past."

Luffy began to walk away and Natsu watched him go. "I am going to take a walk," Luffy announced as he walked farther and farther from them.

"Take a walk? You don't want to know about her past?" Usopp questioned.

"No, I don't," Luffy answered as he continued to walk away.

"He...?" Nojiko was slightly surprised by his reaction.

"Leave him," Natsu simply told her.

"Don't worry about him. That's the way he is," Zoro said with a smile.

"He'll go after Nami, anyways. So, there will be no stopping him," Natsu joined them.

"Tell us, we'll listen," Zoro told Nojiko, "However, nothing's going to change."

Zoro had then fell asleep. "Then why are you asleep?" Nojiko questioned the sleeping Zoro.

"I will listen to you," Usopp reassured Nojiko.

"Me too," Sanji agreed.

"I might as well listen, as well," Natsu added.

"That's why these people give Nami such a headache," Nojiko sighed.

* * *

Nojiko finished telling her story. "Since 8 years ago, that girl had never cried again and she's never asked anyone for help," Nojiko told them, "Because she doesn't want to die like our mother."

Nojiko continued to stare at the floor, "She was 10 years old and Nami decided to fight alone in the situation," Nojiko then asked them, "Have you ever realized how much pain she's been going through?"

"Because it was the only way to save the village, she decided to join the people who killed her mother," Usopp said.

"Any person who hurts Nami-san's feelings!" Sanji got angry all of a sudden, "I won't let them live peacefully!"

Sanji earned himself a fist to the head. "Why did you do that to me, miss?" Sanji pouted.

"I came here to tell you not to do anything stupid. If you get involved with her, you make those mermen suspicious of Nami," Nojiko told them, "And her plan for the past 8 years will be ruined."

"So I want you not to create any more trouble and stop hurting her feelings," Nojiko said to them.

Natsu glanced up at Nojiko, suddenly seeing a completely different person. The person that appeared had blonde hair and brown eyes with a frown on her face, her eyes cast away from him as if she seemed to be guilty of something.

Natsu shook his head and looked back at Nojiko, seeing the image of the blonde girl go away.

Nojiko left them and Natsu wandered off to find Luffy. "What's wrong with her?" Luffy sat under a palm tree, a little annoyed.

Natsu finally caught up to Luffy. "What happened?" Natsu asked Luffy as the crowd in the street had yet to disperse.

"Don't know," Luffy replied.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I went to go and put it on FanFiction and Fanfiction decided that it was too good for my tablet so here it is, 2 weeks later! I will be posting another chapter later so don't think this is the only chapter you will be getting!**


	46. Sea Cow Windmill

**Important for all readers to read:**

**I have a question for all of you to ask yourselves. Say you wrote a story and your 50 chapters, 100 chapters, or even 1000 chapters into it. Then, one day, you get this person who comments on your story tells you that your story is great, but you should rewrite it and hopefully use some of the suggestions that they came up with. How would you feel about that?**

**Well, I was told through a review to this story, that I should rewrite this story over again, but make the adventure much more different instead of the one I'm writing. It made me feel like this story is a piece of trash and I'm sorry that you don't like what I'm going for, but you should have just put my story down 46 chapters ago when I had first decided to take on the challenge of writing the entire One Piece series with Natsu.**

**For all of you who love to read this story, I shall not restart this series over because I had made a decision that this story will only have Fairy Tail members come back in flashbacks until after the two year time skip where SPOILER ALERT Natsu regains his memories and changes his goal from finding Igneel to finding a way back home.**

**I thank all of you who enjoy this story for how it is and I'll allow you to getting back to reading Luffy and the gang kicking Arlong's and his crew's asses now.**

* * *

**Dicsclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Who is Arlong?" Luffy questioned.

"That's me. What do you want?" Arlong answered.

"I am Luffy."

"Oh! You are Luffy. Who are you anyway?"

"A pirate."

Luffy continued to walk toward Arlong. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You have to deal with us before talking to him."

"Hey!"

Arlong's men continued to tell Luffy, but Luffy wouldn't stop until 2 larger fishmen stood in his way. "You're not stopping, eh?"

Luffy smashed their heads together. "Out of my way," Luffy told them before continuing to walk.

The defeat of the 2 fishmen shocked all the fishmen. "What does a pirate need from me?" Arlong asked, a frown now dawned his face.

Luffy answered. Not verbally, but physically. He went and punched Arlong in the face, sending him flying from where he sat to the wall. "Ah! Arlong-san!" More shock went through the fishmen pirates.

"You," Arlong said as he sat in the rubble of the wall.

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry!" Luffy told Arlong angrily.

"You!"

"You crossed over the line!"

The pirates rushed at Luffy to attack him. "Weaklings aren't allowed to interrupt," Sanji backed Luffy up.

They were all there by Luffy's side at this point. A vein popped from Arlong's forehead as he was annoyed and angry. "Why did you come here by yourself?" Sanji questioned Luffy.

"I've never lost to anyone," Luffy didn't give the correct response.

"Moron! I'm not worried about you," Sanji replied, "I meant you shouldn't take all the credit yourself."

"Oh. Really?" Luffy answered dumbly.

"Let it be, Sanji. He can be like this," Natsu added to the conversation.

"But I don't mind about that at all, Luffy," Usopp said as he stood slightly behind them.

"You're really good," Zoro added.

"Roronoa Zoro," Kuroobi recognized the former bounty hunter.

"That's him, right?! I can remember!" Hatchan recognized the name, "Why did you trick me?"

"How come that long nosed man is still alive?" The fishmen recognized Usopp.

"He should be dead."

"Pirates? I see. So that's how you are all related," Arlong said darkly.

"So, you really want Nami in the first place," Arlong laughed, "But you're just pieces of crap! What can you do?"

"You're not even worthy enough to fight Arlong-san! I will make all of you become my pet's meal!" Hatchan seemed to be calling to his pet, "Show yourself, my powerful fighter!"

"What is that?" The Straw Hats seemed calm about the situation.

"Show yourself, Momoo!" Hatchan said.

A large cow sea creature came out of the water, a bump on its head and tears streaming from its eyes. "Here it comes!" Usopp began to freak out.

"Eh?" Hatchan was a little confused.

Momoo then noticed Luffy, fear struck in it. "What? It's you?" Luffy recognized the sea cow.

"You're a merman?" Sanji questioned.

"Moo!" The sea cow turned and started heading back out.

"Stop, Momoo! Where are you going?"

"Momoo," Arlong called its name, "What are you going?"

The sea cow didn't listen to Arlong. "Okay, if you really want to leave, I won't stop you," Arlong said to the sea cow, "Just go, Momoo."

Suddenly, Momoo went insane. "Here it comes!" Usopp repeated.

"Let's go with Momoo!"

"We have to teach these puny humans a lesson!"

They all prepared to fight as Usopp screamed. "Leave this to me," Luffy told them, "I will take care of them all."

Luffy walked towards the Arlong Pirates. Luffy then stopped, grounding his feet into the concrete. "This isn't looking good," Natsu said.

"What is he doing?" Sanji questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zoro added.

Luffy twisted himself up, taking out a few of the mermen. Luffy then gripped Momoo's tusks by stretching out his arms to prevent his body from unwinding. "That's..." Arlong recognized Luffy's power.

"He has the power from a Devil's Fruit!"

"What?!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sanji told them.

"Eh? What's he doing?" Zoro questioned.

"I don't know!" Sanji answered.

"Gomu-Gomu no," Luffy said.

The fishmen began to panic as well. "Windmill!" Luffy spun Momoo around, taking out Arlong's men.

Luffy let Momoo go as he flew off from the great speed. "I don't want to fight these weaklings. The only person I really want to beat up..." Luffy said as he pointed his finger at Arlong, "Is you!"

A satisfied grin was on Arlong's face. "That's great because I was just thinking about killing you too!"

"It seems we have to get involved," Kuroobi said.

"How could you do that to my friends!" Hatchan seemed fired up.

"We have to teach them the difference between species," Chew said, adding a 'chu' at the end.

"So they want to fight now," Zoro smirked.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu also smiled.

"That was dangerous, you idiot!" Sanji shoved his foot on the side of Luffy's face.

"You wanted to kill us, too?" Usopp asked.

Each side was ready to put up a fight.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the author's note at the start of this chapter. It was something that was called for as I'm now 46 chapters in and there's no way I'll turn around and restart this story after all that I've now gone through.**

**So, two questions for you:**

**1\. What do you guys think of the flashback thing?**

**2\. Do any of you have to deal with any ant problems? I'm currently struggling in the war against them.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I'm now going to mass murder another 100 or so ants, but I did good with the chapters ;) Hoping to keep this habit up!**


	47. Arlong Cheats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"He was able to toss that monster away."

"What powerful... strength."

"This is unbelievable."

"I can't believe that anyone can compete with those mermen."

"This is something beyond belief."

The villagers stood in disbelief. There was a 5 vs 3 stand-off now. "Well, let's warm up first," The fishmen said.

"Arlong-san, you can just take a seat and relax," Kuroobi told Arlong.

"If we let you do anything, chu, Arlong Park will be destroyed," Chew added.

"Take this! Dark power!" Hatchan prepared to attack.

"What is that octopus doing?" Zoro questioned.

"First, you have to boil the octopus, then slice it into pieces. Eat with sauce and it will be a very good appetizer," Sanji recited a recipe for octopus.

"You sound like your pretty good at cooking," Natsu to Sanji, as it was practically like his first time meeting their new cook for their ship.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Luffy tried to draw their attention.

"Black ink!" Ink spewed from Hatchan's mouth.

"Octopus ink?!" Sanji jumped out of the way.

Natsu and Zoro followed after Sanji, jumping into different directions. Though, Luffy got a face full of ink. "Idiot! Why didn't you step away?!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Ah! I can't see anything!" Luffy screamed out.

"Luffy! Get out of there!" Usopp warned Luffy.

"How can I do that when I can't see?!" Getting ready to attack Luffy, Hatchan loomed over.

"I can't move my legs," Luffy told them, "And I can't see!"

"What?" Sanji questioned.

"What an idiot," Zoro face-palmed.

"But you did that by yourself!" Usopp seemed to start freaking out.

"This is just great," Natsu sighed.

"Black Ink," Hatchan started his attack, "On The Rock!"

"Geez! I have to follow," Sanji defended Luffy from the attack, "The craziest captain in the whole world."

"That's nice, Sanji!" Luffy cheered Sanji on.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Zoro agreed with Sanji.

"He's always been doing these kinds of crazy things," Natsu shrugged.

"Hey! He's great!" Usopp defended Luffy in his place.

"Anyway, you're 1000 times better than a person who makes a woman cry," Sanji gave some positivity.

"You're a human with little skill," Kuroobi said, "I never thought pirates could be heroes. Anyway, you're nothing compared to us."

"Oh!" Sanji took that as a challenge.

"It's not moving at all," Luffy told Usopp.

Usopp was attempting to pull Luffy out of the concrete floor.

"Still not moving?" Usopp sighed.

"Nothing or something. I don't give a damn about that, Fishie. Even though I look like this, I was raised as a pirate," Sanji told Kuroobi.

"It seems that you still don't realize the real level of the mermen species," Kuroobi told Sanji in turn.

Usopp continued to try and try to pull Luffy out of the ground, but was only stretching him out. "What are they playing here, at Arlong Park?" Hatchan questioned.

Hatchan lifted a huge boulder over his head. "You must die!"

Usopp began running, screaming. "Can anyone do something?" Luffy questioned.

"Hey, Squidy!" Zoro drew Hatchan's attention.

"Can't you see that they're busy? Why don't you come and play with me?"

An insane grin was drawn on Zoro's face. "That's right! Roronoa Zoro! I totally forgot about you!" Hatchan seemed mad all of a sudden.

"You dare trick me?!" Hatchan tried to slam the large boulder in hand on Zoro, but Zoro was quick to dodge.

"And you are the one who hurt all of my friends!" Hatchan seemed to be in a rampage mode.

"Stop talking about the past. I don't care about why you want to kill me. The situation has changed!" Zoro told Hatchan as he unsheathed his single sword, "You are not the only ones who can defeat us, but we are the people who will beat all of you up!"

"I'll help you, Zoro," Natsu stepped up to stand by Zoro.

"Okay, Zoro, Natsu, you can take care of that octopus," Usopp gave them a thumbs up and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his other arm.

Usopp then realized Luffy was flying back to where his feet were. "Ah! I forgot to hold on to him!" Usopp realized.

And Luffy passed his feet, hitting Chew right in the gut before returning to his original spot where his feet were stuck on the floor. "I came back to the same place," Luffy said, dumbly.

Tears streamed down Usopp's eyes. "Sorry," He muttered, fear building up as Chew became angry.

Usopp turned and made a run for it, screaming at the top of his lungs. "You want me to kill you?" Chew ran after Usopp.

The villagers cleared a path for hm to run out of as they watched the scene. Chew stopped where the villager's gathered. "Oh, you losers are still

here? Chu, and aren't you Kokoyashi villagers?" Chew questioned, "Holding weapons means you're trying to go against us. So all of you will be-" Chew was cut off.

"Fire shot!" Usopp fired the shot.

"Your enemy is me!" Usopp told Chew.

"If you really want to die, I'll kill you!" Chew ran after Usopp and Usopp made a run for it once more.

The villagers watched as the two ran. Arlong finally stood up, a grin on his face. "Arlong-san, I told you to take a seat and relax," Kuroobi said.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to say something," Arlong reasoned.

"Ah!" Luffy brought his fist back ready to punch Arlong, "For you, you will be crushed by me!"

Luffy punched Arong in the face. Though, Arlong caught Luffy's arm. "You really think you can beat us up?" Arlong questioned, a dark look on his face.

"So what if we do?" Sanji questioned, also a grin on his face.

"I must think I can, moron!" Luffy told Arlong, "Release my hand now!"

"So what do you want to say?" Zoro had a smirk on his face.

"You got a problem with it?" Natsu had a wide grin on his face.

"It's not necessary anymore," Arlong crouched down near where Luffy was stuck.

In one hand, Luffy's hand was captured. The other hand dug into the concrete. "Why don't we play a game?" Arlong questioned, Luffy and the concrete his feet are stuck in lifted over his head.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Luffy questioned Arlong.

"A person who has the power of a devil's fruit won't be able to swim. But in a situation like this, even a normal person can't do anything!" Arlong burst out in laughter.

"Is he going to throw Luffy into the sea?!" The 3 weren't liking the sound of that.

"Bullet Punch!" Luffy gave an effort to somehow free himself from Arlong.

Arlong bit down on Luffy arm. "Hey! That hurt!" Luffy told Arlong.

"Idiot!" Arlong insulted Luffy.

"This is cheating!" Luffy attempted to bite Arlong, but was then thrown into the sea. "Luffy!"

You!"

"This is bad!"

"We must help him!" Sanji ran to the water.

"Wait a minute!" Zoro tried to stop Sanji.

"Don't be tricked by them. If we go down there, we will fall into their trap," Zoro told Sanji, "There is only one way in helping Luffy."

"Beat them up and help them, right?" Sanji stopped, "Good idea."

"We've got to beat them fast," Natsu told them.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey! This isn't the only chapter I will be posting today! For more, go to the next chapter!**


	48. The Raging Octopus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Don't think your head and 8 limbs will still be in one piece after I'm through with you, octopus," Zoro threatened Hatchan.

"What a fun game this'll be!" Hatchan laughed.

"You rotten fish bastards sure do fight dirty," Sanji said.

"No need to get so worked up. Even if things hadn't turned out this way, your chances of survival would still be zero," Kuroobi told Sanji.

"To give us a time limit in just how long we have to beat you guys is just dirty," Natsu had a serious look on his face.

"A creature that can't even breathe underwater!How pathetic!" Arlong laughed.

"I'll end this in 5 seconds," Zoro charged at Hatchan.

"Tako-Hachi Black-" Hatchan launched his attack only to have it been dodged, surprising the octopus.

Zoro swung, missing Hatchan's head, but chopped his hair off instead. "My hair!" Hatchan grabbed his hair.

"Why you..." Hatchan got mad all of a sudden, But..."

"I'll forgive you since it's only hair! The important thing is that I'm still alive," Hatchan contemplated.

"Oh, is that so? Thanks," Zoro thanked Hatchan.

Sanji and Natsu watched as Zoro fought Hatchan. "Your life will be cut short if you look somewhere else," Kuroobi swung his large sword-like arm at the throats of Sanji and Natsu. Natsu ducked under while Sanji went backwards.

"Cut short?" Sanji questioned.

"A damn fish shouldn't be going against a cook!" Sanji attempted to kick Kuroobi.

"Did you know, Roronoa Zoro? That I'm quite strong against swordsmen?" Hatchan said, "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Like hell I do!" Zoro raised his sword above his head, ready to slash Hatchan.

"Octopus 3 continuous naked sword catching technique!" His 6 hands lined up in a vertical line.

He failed all three attempts to catch Zoro's sword, ending up getting hi face cut. Tears streamed down Hatchan's eyes as he complained how much it hurt. "I don't have time to play around with you!" Zoro told Hatchan.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sweat was pouring from Zoro's face, "Go to hell already! You octopus bastard!"

"Toko Hachi Number 9," Hatchan said.

Zoro swung his sword, but Hatchan had moved spots. He hung upside down on a pole, using the suction cups on his arms to hold him in place. "The hell do you think you're playing at? Get your ass down here this minute!" Zoro yelled at Hatchan, "You trying to buy some time or something?"

"I've heard that you use 3 swords. So why are you using only one?" Hatchan changed the subject.

"That's because using one sword is still more than enough to beat you!" Zoro answered.

"Shut up! I haven't fought seriously yet!" Hatchan retorted.

"There's a clear reason why human swordsmen can never hope to beat me," A grin filled Hatchan's face, "And the reason why humans can't beat me is-."

All of a sudden, Zoro collapsed, falling to his knees and dropping his sword, drawing everyone's attention. "Just as I thought! He wounds he received from Hawkeyes still haven't-!" Sanji said.

"This isn't good," Natsu said.

"This is my chance! Takoyaki Punch!" Hatchan hopped off from the pole, giving a pose as he said, "Meet your doom as you get crushed! Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro grabbed Hatchan's shoulder and threw the octopus into the building. "Why don't you get crushed instead?" Zoro questioned, sword now in hand as he was now standing, before he collapsed on to the floor.

"Damn it. Of all the times, why now?" Zoro questioned.

"It doesn't seem like he can fight anymore," Natsu said.

"I knew something was up when he acted normal even after he receiving those wounds! That moron," Sanji said, irritated.

With Sanji distracted, he was punched in the gut by Kuroobi, sent flying into the wall. "Sanji!" Natsu said, in shock.

"I warned you before not to look somewhere else," Kuroobi said, "I'm a 40th level fishman karate practitioner!"

Natsu threw a kick at Kuroobi, but was blocked. Before Natsu had a chance to give Kuroobi a punch of fire, Kuroobi beat him to it, sending Natsu flying to about where Sanji was. "They've been taken care of, Arlong. What should we do with Roronoa Zoro?"

"Just throw him into the sea. Couldn't even put up a fight, how boring," Arlong commented.

"Hey, Hachi! Wake up! How long are you going to be sleeping?!" Arlong asked Hatchan.

"You've really pissed me off! I'm going to butcher you!" Hatchan arose from the rubble, 6 swords in hand.

"Did you know that aside from 1 man, I, Hachi of the 6 swords style, am the number 1 swordsman of Fishman Island?!" Hatchan said, "Even if the heavens were to be flipped over, you would have no chance of beating me!"

Hatchan then realized there was no commotion being made, making him very confused. "Who're you trying to fight, Hachi?" Kuroobi questioned.

"6 swords style? Don't make me laugh! Just what's so great about that?!" Zoro struggled to stand, "Let me tell you something, you little octopus! I've got a man I have to meet no matter what. And until the day I meet him, not even the Grim Reaper can take my life away!"

"Yosaku! Johnny! Lend me your swords!" Zoro had a smirk on his face, "Allow me to show you my 3 swords style."

"I'll kill you, Roronoa Zoro!" Hatchan launched himself at Zoro.

"He was alive?" Kuroobi questioned.

* * *

On the other side of the wall outside of Arlong Park, Sanji and Natsu stood up. "I've felt worse punches than that," Natsu wiped his mouth.

"If that was a level 40 punch just now, then the kicks I received from that old geezer all the time were about level 400," Sanji said.

* * *

**Two chapters today! Very important announcement will be released on Monday which will be on my profile for all to see for not only this story, but for all other ones as well. More chapters will be out on Monday. I will be editing out all Author's Notes from my stories gradually, including this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed these two chapters and I'll see you all on Monday for another two chapters and an announcement!**


	49. 3 Swords vs 6 Swords

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"What's the matter, Roronoa Zoro? You already look so exhausted," Hatchan commented.

"That's none of your concerns," Zoro held his katana in his mouth as he tied his bandana around his head.

"Brother, catch!" Yosaku and Johnny threw their own swords over to Zoro.

"I'll show you the vast gap in skill that's unmatched for a human with only 2 arms. The 6 swords style that can only be used by having 6 arms and a supple body," Hatchan went on and on.

"Takoashi Miricle Swords!" Hatchan announced his attack name, the swords of Yosaku and Johnny still flying towards Zoro.

As Hatchan attacked, Zoro grabbed the 2 swords and dodged the attack before giving his own attack. "3 swords style," Zoro started, but didn't finish as Hatchan began to attempt to jab Zoro with one of his swords.

"I'd like to see you try to take on my barrage with only 3 swords!" Hatchan told Zoro.

"Drifting Blade Wolf!" Zoro managed to dodge the barrage and land an attack of his own, cutting Hatchan.

"You've Really made me mad now!" Hatchan told Zoro.

"I swear I'll kill you! Just think about it logically," Hatchan said, ready for another round, "There's no way you could beat my 6 swords when you only have 3!"

"Logically? Seems like you've made a big error in your calculations. I may only have 3 swords, but the weight of our swords are completely different," Zoro told Hatchan.

"The weight? You mean to say your swords are heavier than mine?! Don't be stupid!" Hatchan replied, "You may not realize it just by looking at them, but each of my swords weigh 300 kilograms! They're far heavier than any swords that you puny humans use!"

"I have nothing to say to an idiot like you," Zoro realized that Hatchan didn't understand the meaning of his words.

"6 swords style: Octopus Pot Stance!" Hatchan brought the tips of his swords together, "Take this! New Year's-"

Zoro blocked the attack with his 2 swords. "Octopus Opener!" Hatchan opened up, tricking Zoro.

Hatchan ended up head-butting Zoro. "Body Slam!"

Zoro was sent flying into midair. "I won't give you a safe landing! 6 swords style ultamate technique!" Hatchan was ready to swing his swords, "6 Swords Waltz! Touch it and you'll be mincemeat!"

"Time to dice you up!" Hatchan said as Zoro fell and as Zoro landed on the blades, he cut Hatchan's hands.

"That bastard spun himself on top of my swords and even ended up cutting my hands! I ain't no circus performer!" Hatchan seethed in anger.

"I really, really can't forgive you anymore! It's time to finish you off!" Hatchan was ready to give it one more go.

"6 swords style," Hatchan brought his baldes together once more, "Octopus Pot Stance! Time to die!"

"This technique is 100 percent unavoidable! Just like my attack before!" Hatchan charged at Zoro who prepared to attack, as well, "New Year's-"

"Demon Slash!" Zoro also charged at Hatchan.

Zoro slashed up all the blades in Hatchan's hands.

"Now do you understand the difference in the weight of our swords? I hope you're satisfied, octopus," Zoro said, "Tatsu-"

Hatchan gave one more go, "Takoyaki Punch!"

"Maki!" Zoro sent Hatchan flying.

Shock went through Arlang and Kuroobi. "Sorry, butI could care less about you," Zoro sheathed the sword that was in his mouth, "I have to hurry up and save Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro! How dare you cut down Ha-" Kuroobi was ready to punch Zoro from behind as Zoro sat on the floor.

Though, Natsu stopped him by kicking his arm, causing Kuroobi to back up. Sanji stood by Natsu. "You sure did punch us back pretty far," Sanji said.

"There's actually humans in East Blue that can live after taking one of my punches?" Kuroobi asked.

"I'm sure there are more than just us. Especially at a certain restaurant," Sanji said.

"It seems I'm being underestimated," Kuroobi gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Another chapter will be posted here later tonight, but for now, this is what you get.**

**I ask all of you to go and visit my page now as I have a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE for all of you regarding the future of The World Of Rabbitleap on FanFiction.**

**Though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forth to the one that comes out later tonight.**


	50. Fighting In Water Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

"Gotta save Luffy," Zoro struggled to the edge of the water.

"Don't! With your injuries, you'll end up dying if you jump into the sea!" Sanji stopped Zoro.

"Shut up! That guy's at his limit already!" Zoro argued, "I don't have time to wait for your fight to end!"

"I know," Sanji agreed, "I know we don't have any time left. I know that better than anyone so say no more!"

Zoro gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about, Sanji?" Natsu questioned, very confused.

"I'll go so you can quit your complaining!" Sanji stripped off his black overcoat and took of his shoes and jumped into the ocean.

"Wha-?!" Natsu and Zoro was shocked at the action.

"How interesting! A human dares to challenge me to an underwater battle?!" Kuroobi laughed.

"You dumbass! That's exactly what they want you to do!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"It looks like I'll have to hold him off then," Natsu sighed as he turned to the fishman, only to see him also jumping into the water.

"It's time for you humans to know your place! How stupid could he be!" Arlong laughed.

"Dammit!" Natsu then jumped into the water, as well.

"Wai-!" Zoro tried to stop Natsu, but Natsu had already plunged into the water.

Natsu watched as the Kuroobi hit Sanji on the back of the neck and Sanji losing air from his mouth. Natsu noticed that Luffy's neck was stretched as Genzo was pumping his chest. Though, Kuroobi also noticed and began to swim towards them before he was stopped by Sanji. "You seriously wish to fight me underwater? Even though as an inferior human, you're already at your limit just by trying to hold your breath!" Kuroobi questioned Sanji.

"So be it! Manta Ray Thread Grapple!" Kuroobi's hair extended and wrapped around Sanji.

Natsu came from behind and tried to roundhouse kick the fishman from the back of his head, but his movement was sluggish, allowing the fishman to let go of Sanji and dodge his kick. "How weak. Compared to yourself on land, your power is reduced by half. Though, it doesn't apply to fishman karate," Kuroobi said, "In fact, depending on the technique, its power is doubled."

"Sea Speed Stomach Drop Kick!" Natsu earned himself a kick in the stomach, sending him flying while he lost air.

Natsu watched as the fishman take care of Sanji, giving him a heavy kick to his back, Sanji flying at Natsu. Before Natsu could attempt to defend himself, A swift kick was given to his jaw, and Sanji was hit in the face by the fishman's palm. Before they could do anything, Kuroobi sent them crashing into the sea floor. Sanji attempted to swim up for air and Natsu watched, his vision slightly blurring before a vision of a different fishman came while a built man with slicked back black hair replacing Sanji. The water, for some reason, seemed to be darkened, as well. He snapped out of his vision, to see the fishman had gone to block Sanji's way up.

Natsu began to swim up, realizing he too, needed air. He attempted to slip past Kuroobi, but Kuroobi elbowed Natsu in the back, more air spluttered from his mouth. "How powerless you humans are. You can't even handle a sudden change in water pressure!" Kuroobi grabbed the two of them by their necks.

"In other words, if I were to drag you down to the ocean floor in an instant, your inner organs will burst open!" Kuro said.

"Fatal Pressure Plunge!" Kuroobi dropped towards the ocean floor.

The fishmen stopped them right before their heads hit the floor, blood was coughed up by both. "They still won't die?" Kuroobi noticed the 2 were still alive.

"Fine, I shall do it once more!" Kuroobi started to swim back up.

"We're back up again. I wonder if both of you can handle a second ride?" Kuroobi said.

Sanji then suffocated Kuroobi, the fishman letting the two of them go as they broke the surface, gasping for air. The two got out of the water, Natsu collapsed on the floor, but Sanji continued to stand.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Sanji told Zoro.

"Really?" Zoro questioned.

"Half fine, I guess," Sanji changed his answer slightly.

"Half?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Get the hell back up here, you damn fish! It's time I kill you!" Sanji demanded the fishman.

"You can still fight after swallowing that much water?" Natsu muttered.

"You still don't understand? Whether underwater or on land, the basic difference in our strength remains unchanged. Not only that, you've invoked my wrath not," Kuroobi came up on to the land.

"I shall kill you with the essence of Fishman karate. Earlier on, I sent you flying with my 100 Tile Smashing True Punch," Kuroobi went on, "But your chances of surviving my ultimate technique 1000 Tile Smashing True Punch is zero!"

Sanji kicked him once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven times in a row, barely giving the Fishman a moment to attempt to hit him. "Don't you want any dessert?" Sanji questioned Kuroobi.

* * *

**Hey! I forgot to post this chapter yesterday, but here it is today! You can view the next chapter now!**


	51. Straw Hats vs Arlong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

* * *

Anger built up in Arlong as both of his men were taken out. "Small fries will be small fries. Looks like this game of ours for the taking," Sanji said.

"How dare you do this to my brethren. But you're getting too cocky if you think you've already won," Arlong stood, anger written all over his face.

"Hey, what do you mean when you said Luffy was half fine?" Zoro asked.

"It means he won't die for the time being. But I'll still have to make one more trip down to the ocean floor," Sanji answered.

"But by the looks of things," Natsu sat up, his gaze was focused on Arlong.

"He's not going to let us," Sanji finished Natsu's statement.

* * *

With Usopp's defeating of Chew, the same hope didn't go for the 3 Straw Hat members who were up against Arlong. They were all laying on the floor, seeming to be in defeat. Zoro was down for the count, but Natsu and Sanji struggled to stand once more. "I don't need to touch you pathetic humans. Just little water is more than enough to kill the likes of you. This is the difference in power between our races," Arlong said.

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji went in to kick him, "Poitrine Shot!"

Arlong dodged the kick and threw water at Sanji, taking him back down. Natsu attacked, his fist on fire, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

His attack was dodged and got water thrown at him. Natsu had a near dodge of the droplets and tried to launch another attack, but more water droplets were thrown at him, this time hitting Natsu and getting him to land next to Sanji. "Hurry up and die already. It's not as if your lives are actually worth anything," Arlong overlooked him.

Natsu's vision blurred, a white-haired man with a smirk on his face was overlooking them. The blonde-haired girl he knew as Lucy, the little blue cat named Happy, and then someone else with black hair, the name Gray came to mind. The enemy in front of them was Brain, or Zero. The memory faded as his head jerked up to see Nami, who called out to Arlong.

"Great timing. I was about to kill these pirates. So what brings you here?" Arlong asked Nami.

"I came here," A determined look in Nami's eyes showed, "To kill you!"

"To kill me? In the 8 years you've been with me, how many times have you tried to kill me? Whether by assassination, poisoning, or surprise attacks. But did you ever succeed?! Shouldn't you know well by now that it's impossible for inferior humans to kill me?!" Arlong addressed Nami.

"Listen well. I'm not going to kill you and I won't allow you to escape either! I'll have you be my cartographer forever!" Arlong told Nami.

The determination had faded from Nami's eyes. "But as you know, I'm an understanding guy! I don't want to chain down a young woman if possible. That's why I'd rather you be my cartographer out of your own will," Arlong said.

"Other than you, I'm planning to kill everyone here right now, but if you agree to join the Arlong Pirates again, and continue drawing maps for me as one of my crew officers, I'll specially allow for the lives of those Cocoyashi villagers to be spared!" Arlong offered a deal with Nami.

Arlong then kicked Sanji in the gut. "I can't say the same for these guys, however. They've pissed me off too much. So which will you choose to side with?" Arlong asked Nami.

"Will you choose to side with me and save your fellow villagers? Or will you side with these weaklings and attempt to fight me? But of course, seeing as how your most dependable fighters have been reduced to this sad state, your inevitable tragedy is only too easy to see!" Arlong went on.

"So tell me, Nami! Are you with me? Or with them?"

Nami thought hard on her decision. "I'm sorry, everyone!" Nami faced the villagers, starting out with an apology.

"But would you please, die with me?" Nami asked them.

"Alright!" The villagers happily agreed.

"I see, so you choose to all die," A dissatisfied look was on Arlong's face.

But, a large fountain of water could be seen not too far away, drawing everyone's attention. Sanji was already trying to stand back up while Natsu slowly sat up. "What?! " Arlong's face went to being confused.

"It worked! Nowall we have to do is free his legs!" A grin could be seen on Sanji's face.

"I didn't think we could have held out any longer," Natsu sighed in relief.

"Oh, so that's how it was," Zoro came to realization of what they had done.

Zoro got up as well, placing is unsheathed katana in his mouth. "30 seconds!" Zoro addressed the other two, "I won't last any longer than that."

"I can guarantee another 30 seconds on top of Zoro's," Natsu added.

"That's more than enough time I need!" Sanji jumped into the ocean.

"There shouldn't be any fountain over there," Arlong then came to realization, "Which means that rubber brat is-?!"

Zoro and Natsu were already up on their feet. "Don't pay any heed to that. It's nothing at all, you half-fish mutant!" Zoro told Arlong.

"You won't be going anywhere, Arlong," Natsu said.

"Didn't I already tell you to never call me that again, Roronoa Zoro?" Arlong questioned.

"Wow, you've already called him that?" Natsu asked Zoro.

"Egg Star!" Arlong's attention was drawn to the wall.

"I'll back you up, Zoro, Natsu!" Usopp called from one of the holes in the wall.

"So fight without any worries!" Usopp told them.

"That's where you are?!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"Well, so much for getting more backup," Natsu sighed.

"Usopp!" Nami had a smile on her face.

"Nami! I, all alone, took down one of their officers! All by myself!" Usopp yelled proudly.

"I won't let you do as you please!" Hatchan attempted to stand.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter! We are getting close to finishing this arc off. I am currently blown away by the stats of this story. It's 51 chapters in with a total of (excluding the author's notes) 54,581 words. It has been viewed now 41,601 times. The story only has 48 reviews, 82 favorites, and 83 followers. It makes me happy to say that each of you deserve a cookie and a big huge hug for supporting this series as this story is just off the charts for me XD I look forward to the future of this story!**


	52. Switch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**I'm back! ;) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"It's said that the sea robs devil fruit users not only of their abilities, but also every bit of their energy, as well," Arlong said, "The fact that that rubber brat isn't dead by now means that somebody's been unfairly interfering in out 'game'."

"Unfairly interfere?" Zoro asked, "I personally never considered this game to be a fair one from the beginning."

"It was more like a time limit for us and to make us rush through our battles," Natsu said.

"Even so, I do need to see who's been doing the interfering," Arlong said.

"Hey, Arlong! Over here!" Usopp called out.

Arlong looked at Usopp. "Usopp-!" A rubber band was stretched, "Rubber Band!"

"You, standing before me, means that you want me to kill you first, right?!" Arlong questioned them.

Usopp let go of the rubber band as it didn't fly very far. "Now, Zoro, Natsu! Attack!"

"The hell are you even trying to do?!" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"I'll break that nose you're so proud of!" Zoro got into a battle stance.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu got into a battle stance, as well.

Zoro went after Arlong's long, sharp nose, though, he couldn't break it. "Fool! It's because my nose won't break, that I'm so proud of it!" Arlong laughed.

Zoro continued to struggle. "Just perhaps! If you were in better health, you might have left a little scar on it!" Arlong pushed Zoro back.

"Look! Over there!"

"Ah! That octopus is back up!"

"What's he doing though?"

Hatchan had all 6 hands in front of his face as he seemed to be bracing for something to happen. "Huh?" He broke from the defensive position.

"Damn it! I thought that rubber band might have hit me!" Hatchan said, shocked.

"What?!"

"What?!" Usopp was shocked for a moment before he had a satisfied grin on is face, "Hah! Exactly what I was aiming for!"

"But you shouted Arlong..." The villagers were now confused.

"Octopus," Zoro looked over to Hatchan.

"I won't let you bastards have your way!" Hatchan said, jumping into the ocean, "I'll kill your friend that just went into the sea!"

"Crap!" Natsu dived in, as well, going to try and stop the octopus.

A frustrated look was on Zoro's face. "There's no need to look so frustrated because either way, you'll all die!" A satisfied grin lay on Arlong's face as he pushed Zoro to the ground.

Natsu tried to swim as fast as possible to reach Hatchan before anything happened, but the fishman was too fast. Nojiko and Sanji switched places and as Hatchan was about to punch Nojiko who went to defend Sanji, Sanji turned to see her about to be punched.

* * *

"Zoro!" Usopp tried to climb over the wall while Zoro was at defeat, being held at the neck by Arlong.

"What's with all these bandages, anyways? Did you happen to fall down somewhere?" Arlong ripped off the bandages that covered the wound that Hawkeyes had given him.

"W-what's with these wounds?!" Arlong was shocked.

Zoro glared down at Arlong. Arlong was about to give the final blow, but then Zoro started to laugh, confusing the fishman. "If you had lied down quietly," Zoro said, "Those wounds wouldn't have reopened."

"How true, laughing at your sad state now?" Arlong asked Zoro.

"I'm not talking about myself, I'm talking about that octopus," Zoro clarified.

"What?!" Arlong was even more confused.

"Didn't we already tell you? That this game is ours for the taking," Zoro told Arlong.

* * *

The wound Zoro gave Hatchan opened up, stopping him from punching Nojiko. Natsu and Sanji were put at relief and Sanji broke the concrete that held Luffy's feet, allowing Luffy's body to be lifted out of the water, launching him into the air. "I'm back!" Luffy yelled out as he was in midair.

Everyone was relieved that Luffy was alright, well, except for Arlong.

"That rubber brat," Arlong cursed.

"So damn late, you moron!" Zoro was relieved that Luffy was alright.

"Zoro!" Luffy extended his arms, grabbing a hold of Zoro.

"Huh?!" Zoro didn't like what was going to happen next, "H-hey, you wouldn't be... doing what I think you're doing, are you...?"

Luffy only grinned. "Switch with me!" Luffy sent Zoro flying while Luffy was launched at Arlong.

"You dumbass!" The villagers yelled at Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy extended his neck.

"Bell!" Luffy hit Arlong on the head and landed on the ground before giving another attack, "And... Whip!"

He hit Arlong at the side, sending him flying. "Bullet!" He then punched Arlong in the gut before getting ready to let loose even more punches.

"Gatling Gun!"

Arlong hit the building and Luffy stood there, Arlong sat up from the rubble. "Did you just do something?" Arlong asked Luffy.

"Yup. My warm-up exercise," Luffy cracked his knuckles.

Zoro crawled out of the water as he cursed at Luffy, "I swear... I'll kill him..."

* * *

**Hey! Probably didn't expect me o be back! Yeah, so, I'm on break and decided that in these next two weeks, I will finish this arc up for sure. I'm going to get a chapter up daily except for Christmas Day and the weekend for sure. Though, I want to thank all of you for supporting this story. It's been quite a joy writing it ;) Though, come back tomorrow for another chapter!**


	53. The Difference Between Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**What is going on today?! All of a sudden, my email is flooded by people following and favorite-ing my stuff and me!**

* * *

"There's a lot of snacks for me this time. I thought it would that it would be better if you died under there," Arlong said.

"But I am happy that someone can help me from there," Luffy stretched.

"Do you know how upset I am?" Arlong asked.

"Later, you will give up and died," Arlong said with a frown, "I am so upset that my beloved crew was beat up by worthless insects."

* * *

"I wonder if Luffy-senpai can beat him. Even though Luffy-senpai hit him, he is still fine."

"How about Zoro-senpai!? Where has he been thrown to?!"

"Get him, Luffy! I will stay here and cheer you on!" Usopp called out as Nami looked over, saying, "That's not necessary."

Sanji, Natsu, Nojiko, and Genzo rested behind the wall, I slight relief. "If he loses, all of us will die," Sanji commented.

"An that will also be the end of the East Blue," Nojiko added.

"That's right," Genzo agreed.

"Well, there isn't much we can do now," Natsu sighed.

* * *

"Do you know what the difference is between me and you?" Arlong asked.

"Teeth," Luffy first answered, but then added in question, "Or jaws?"

Luffy then threw out another dumb answer before Arlong decided to attack. "It's species!" Arlong answered his own question.

Arlong attempted to bite Luffy several times before he grabbed Luffy by the neck and shoved him against a pillar, giving another attempt to bite Luffy. Luffy moved his head over to the side, Arlong completely missing and taking out the pillar. "Idiot! You bit at the rock!" Usopp called out at Arlong, "And your teeth will break!"

Arlong broke the pillar and a part of the roof collapsed. Luffy was able to escape, commenting, "That was close!"

Sanji watched the fight closely. "If he was bitten, his body and his bone will be gone," Sanji said, slightly horrified.

Arlong began to brag about his power and how they're much better than humans. "So what? Does that give you the right to boast?" Luffy questioned Arlong, "I don't have to bite to destroy a rock."

"Boring," Arlong commented at Luffy's comeback.

"Humans are a stupid species with no power. When you were drowning, you couldn't do anything. So, what can you do now?" Arlong asked Luffy.

"Because I can't do anything, others have to help me," Luffy picked up two swords, snickering.

* * *

"He can use swords too?" Sanji was confused.

Natsu face palmed, knowing something else was going to go down.

* * *

Luffy began to randomly swing the two swords around. "What are you doing? You're just swing those swords around. It's nothing!" Arlong boasted.

Arlong deflected one of the swords using his nose. "If you want to play, I don't have time to play with you," Arlong grumbled as Luffy swung the other sword with all his force.

Arlong broke the sword into two. "This is meaningless," Arlong said.

"Your teeth will break!" Luffy was quick to retaliate with a punch, giving Arlong a surprise.

Arlong was knocked bock his teeth shattering at Luffy's punch.

"Do you think I know how to use swords?! You idiot!" Luffy yelled at Arlong, meaninglessly.

"I don't know anything about navigation!" Luffy went on.

"I can't track people down!"

"I can't cook!"

"I've never lied to anyone!"

"I am sure that if no one helps me, I can't survive!" Luffy flat out said.

"I've never thought that you were this worthless! You are only good at boasting!" Arlong laughed, "Your crew must have a headache with a captain like you. I don't know why these people have to their lives for you."

"A person with no pride like you, is not worth being a captain!" Arlong expressed his opinion, "What can you do?"

"I can defeat you," Luffy said with a confident smile.

* * *

"Get him, Luffy-senpai!" Cheers erupted.

"That's the way it should be," Sanji smirked.

"Defeat shouldn't be an option," Natsu claimed.

"If you lose, I will kill you," Zoro threatened.

I will support you from behind!" Usopp promised.

* * *

"Shut up, you puny human!" Arlong yelled, his teeth had regrown.

"He can grow his teeth again!" Luffy said with little reaction.

"Saw fish can always grow their back their teeth and these new teeth are stronger than the old ones!" Arlong said.

Arlong began to pull out his teeth. "No matter how many times it is," Arlong pulled out another set, "No matter when it will be."

"This is the gift that heaven gave to us!"

"That's so cool," Luffy said, slightly impressed.

"So, do you understand?" Arlong stood with both of the teeth he pulled out from his mouth in each hand, "How great mermaids are?"

Arlong came after Luffy as Luffy stopped one set of jaws, but the other came after him. Luffy used one of Arlong's crew as a shield to avoid the teeth. Luffy looked slightly relieved. "You!" Arlong said darkly.

"I've got some good ideas!" Luffy claimed.

* * *

**What is up with people today!? Like, every hour I'm told I have a new email telling me something about my work! I have gotten exactly 11 notifications! What is up today?! Though, I do appreciate the support that you're all giving me ;) Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
